Amor Pirata
by JODIVISE
Summary: Elizabeth fica dividida entre dois amores. Jack Sparrow irá rever quem já o fez andar nas nuvens. Entretanto alguém decide-se vingar... Uma história de amor e aventura!:D Antiga Quando menos se espera o amor acontece...
1. Chapter 1 Sozinha na Ilha

**Cap. 1 Sozinha na Ilha**

Tinham passado seis meses desde a última vez que o vira.

_-olha para o Horizonte"_- disse ele, mas isso fazia ela todos os dias e até agora nada.

Elizabeth pouco ou nada tinha mudado continuava igual, apenas um pouco mais magra. Numa ilha desabitada nunca há muito k comer a não ser fruta e peixes e com alguma sorte se souber caçar, algum animal que apareça. Das vezes em que se via no reflexo da água parecia que todos os dias ganhava mais um ano e isso dava-lhe ataques de fúria. Amava Will e prometeu-lhe que lhe guardaria o coração e estaria à sua espera dali a 10 anos. 10 Anos!! Sabia que não os aguentaria.

-2 ou 3 anos pode ser - pensou quando soube o destino que a esperava. Mas passados 6 meses, Elizabeth estava pelos cabelos. Os dias eram iguais, passava-os a "contar cocos" e a falar com tudo o que lhe aparece à frente, mesmo que não passassem do mar, areia e palmeiras!

-Se aparecer um navio eu juro que me vou embora! – Gritou depois de passar o dia a fazer desenhos na areia.

Mas ao mesmo tempo ficou angustiada. E se Will aparece de repente? Não k possa vir a terra mas pode aparecer ao largo e mandar alguém a terra. Afinal ele é seu marido e poderá querer aquilo que n foi capaz de fazer: consumar o casamento. Nesse dia, Lizzie quase o fulminou em pensamentos:

- Fazes-me descer de um navio, vir a uma ilha que nem Deus sabe o nome e depois só me dás um beijo na perna? – Pensou Elizabeth. Esteve quase a dizer-lhe mas ao ver a tristeza nos olhos de Will calou-se e apenas o beijou.

- Talvez ele apareça – disse sentando-se num rocha. Mas imediatamente se calou. Uma ideia horrorosa lhe passou pela cabeça: e se Will tivesse ficado com cara de peixe? E se deixou de ser um homem bonito? Afinal ele anda debaixo do mar! Mas sossegou ao lembrar-se do que Calipso lhe disse quando ainda era tia dalma: Will só ficaria mau e com cara de peixe como Davy Jones se sofresse um desgosto de amor.

Voltou então à sua grande rotina do dia-a-dia: acordar, lavar-se numa cachoeira que ficava na ilha, comer, passar o dia a pasmar, jantar, dormir (quando não lhe dava crises de insónia). Estava farta daquilo. Porque Will me pôs nesta ilha? Porque não numa ilha movimentada, divertida, com gente viva? Esta nem sequer gente morta tem quanto mais viva.

- O meu coração tem que estar num local seguro com a mulher que amo. – Disse Lizzie imitando Will com ar inocente e sonhador, no dia da despedida.

- O que é que eu vi nele? – Pensou. Realmente Will Turner realmente era tudo menos divertido. Nunca quis ser pirata, antes era um ferreiro que levava uma vida pacata. Concluindo era um pão sem sal. Talvez o facto de saber que seu pai lhe iria propor um noivo mais tarde ou mais cedo.

A ideia de se casar com alguém que não gostava e de passar o resto da vida em casa aterrava-a. Queria viver aventuras, resolver mistérios, conhecer o mundo da pirataria. Queria alguém divertido, aventureiro. Alguém como Jack Sparrow!

- JACK SPARROW?? – Gritou sobressaltada.

- Nem pensar! – e apesar de o achar sexy demais, de ser o pirata com o carácter com que sempre sonhou, mesmo quando o beijou (e diga-se não foi nada mau) não sentiu a chama da paixão. Aliás nem quando beijava Will sentia isso!

- Quem me dera que aparecesse alguém que me fizesse sentir feliz de uma vez por todas. – disse. Tinha pela frente 10 anos sem Will e dava tudo por tudo para sair daquela ilha.

Deixou a areia e foi-se recolher numa cabana que construiu com muito esforço, alias sempre que vinha alguma tempestade tinha que a construir quase toda outra vez. Deitou-se e adormeceu mal sabendo que um navio se aproximava e que transportava a tal pessoa que lhe poderia mudar a vida.


	2. Chapter 2 O capitão

**Cap. 2 O capitão!**

- Terra à vista! – Gritou um marujo do alto do mastro.

O imediato do navio ordenou que descesse e mandou chamar o capitão.

- Vão chamar o capitão – ordenou.

- Mas ele está no quarto há imenso tempo, meu imediato! E se o incomodar-mos? – Exclamou o mesmo marujo pequeno e esguio do mastro.

- Se fosse a ti não estava preocupado com isso e sim em cumprir a minha ordem, senão tens de te haver com a minha amiga. – Riu maliciosamente o imediato e apontou a arma à testa do marujo, que saiu disparado rumo ao convés.

Passados uns minutos, apareceu um homem de vinte e poucos anos, moreno, olhos escuros e cabelo curto também escuro. Vinha vestido ao melhor estilo pirata mas a tapar o tronco tinha apenas um colete.

- Jeff o que temos aqui? Deve ser muito importante para me virem acordar do meu sono relaxante! – disse o capitão.

- Meu capitão avistamos uma ilha. Seguimos viagem ou paramos para dar uma vista de olhos? – disse Jeff, o imediato que ostentava um ar cansado.

O capitão não respondeu. Começou a caminhar pelo navio de um lado para o outro como se a pergunta de Jeff fosse uma questão de guerra ou paz.

- Detesto quando faz isto. – pensou Jeff. Era amigo do capitão à anos e sabia que quando começava a divagar sobre o que havia de fazer, era sinal que não vinha boa coisa. Tinha a mania que era bom este capitão, cheio de tiques. Mas no fundo era um grande líder e lutador além de ter bom coração.

- Atracámos! – Exclamou de tal maneira inesperada que assustou alguns marujos. – Vinha mesmo a calhar uma água de coco.

- Largar âncora! Trabalhem seus marujos rafeiros! – Berrou Jeff. – Aproveitamos para abastecer o navio meu capitão?

- Exacto. Mantimentos, a minha água de coco e sabe-se lá mais o quê. Tenho a leve sensação que aquele lugar tem algo fascinante! – Exclamou olhando a ilha com um olhar brilhante, mais brilhante que o nome do navio: Lua Brilhante.

* * *

Elizabeth acordou com o cantar dos pássaros. Vestiu uns trapos velhos e saiu para fora. O dia estava lindo e o mar calmo. Teve uma sensação estranha e decidiu tomar um banho de cachoeira, mas não sem ir a um lugar. Atrás da cabana cavou um buraco e achou o tão famoso baú contendo o coração de Will.

- Tenho de te pôr num lugar mais seguro. – disse.

Entrou no meio da selva e encontrou uma árvore de fruto. Decidiu que o baú ficaria ali já que era um lugar de difícil acesso mas de boa memória para quem estava habituada a colher mangas de lá. Depois da tarefa, caminhou até à cachoeira, que embora fosse pequena ainda dava para dar um bom mergulho. Pousou uns frutos recolhidos para comer depois, um punhal que Will lhe deixou (nem para arranjar uma pistola serve) e despiu-se. Não tinha complexos. Estava numa ilha deserta e ninguém a veria nua.

- Ao menos aqui estou longe daqueles olhares desejosos que muitas vezes se vêm nos marujos dos navios. – pensou. Logo de seguida mergulhou.


	3. Chapter 3 Encontro atribulado

**Cap. III Encontro atribulado**

A sensação de pisar terra firme para quem não gosta de navegar, é sinónimo de Paraíso. Mas para quem a vida é o mar e o divertimento a pirataria, nem sempre é a melhor sensação. A não ser claro, que a necessidade o obrigue ou a viagem seja muito má.

Pois bem, esta foi a sensação que os "rapazes" do Lua Brilhante tiveram quando desembarcaram na ilha. Uns resmungavam dizendo que a ilha era amaldiçoada, outros lamentavam o facto de não haver nada para pilhar e a ausência de cortesãs, e outros ainda entretinham-se a procurar qualquer tesouro que alguma alma caridosa tivesse enterrado, ou a empanturrar-se de frutos exóticos.

Porém o nosso desconhecido capitão só queria um bom banho.

- Jeff! – Chamou.

- Sim capitão – respondeu Jeff, que olhava a ilha com desconfiança. Não vá o diabo tecê-las e este monte de terra estar infestado de um monte de canibais esfomeados.

- Vou procurar uma cachoeira, ou um lago, ou qualquer coisa que contenha água limpa para tomar um bom banho. Há dois meses que não sei o que é isso! – Rindo-se como se tivesse dito a piada do ano.

- Desculpe discordar, meu capitão, mas não conhecemos a ilha. Não sabemos se é habitada nem que perigos esconde. Não será melhor esperar um pouco? Ou então ir acompanhado? – Exclamou Jeff.

- E eu, um capitão dos sete mares ia tomar banho acompanhado por uma bábá? Nem pensar, além disso eu sei me defender melhor que ninguém e então na arte da espada não há melhor! Agora vai com os outros explorar um lado que eu exploro o outro. – Dito isto, embrenhou-se no meio da selva.

- Aye capitão – disse Jeff contrariado – Ele ainda nos vai trazer algum problema.

* * *

Demorou algum tempo a chegar a uma cachoeira, já que este "grande" capitão andou à luta com um bando de mosquitos, considerado por ele como um inimigo mortal. Era pequena, mas de águas límpidas e bem apetecíveis. Tirou as armas, descalçou-se, despiu o tronco e apenas em calças saltou para dentro da água. Viam-se minúsculos peixes e quase não havia pedras no fundo. Mergulhava satisfeito da vida até que: Aiii! Deu com a cabeça em algum sítio. De imediato veio à superfície e olhou em frente. Á frente dos seus olhos estava uma rapariga, de cabelos louros e compridos, a olhar para si aterrorizada.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Berrou ela.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Berrou ele.

A rapariga começou a nadar rapidamente até à margem, ele também mas na direcção contrária. Ela apanhou as suas coisas e desapareceu a correr pelo meio dos arbustos. Ele parou a meio.

- Alto! – pensou em voz alta.

- Há alguma coisa estranha. Aquela rapariga é loura e demasiado delicada para ser indígena da ilha! Estava nua, por isso não deveria recear que alguém a visse. – pensou e lembrou-se da magnífica cena de nudez que viu. Sem pensar vestiu-se à pressa e foi atrás da moça.

* * *

Elizabeth saiu disparada, sem olhar à quantidade de ramos que se atravessavam no seu caminho e lhe faziam pequenos golpes. Estava tão aterrorizada que se pisasse uma serpente nem daria por nada. Quem era aquele homem? Nem lhe viu direito a cara. Ficou com tanto medo e vergonha de estar nua em pelo, que desatou a fugir que nem uma louca.

- Quem é ele? Como chegou? Provavelmente de barco. Será que sabia que ela cá estava? Ou foi coincidência? Será que veio atrás do coração de Will? Ia roubá-lo e depois matá-la? Ou ia ser arrastada até um navio e ser violentada ou vendida? – pensava enquanto corria.

- Raios te partam Will! – disse para consigo própria – Só me metes em confusões.

Chegou quase sem fôlego à sua cabana. Pegou no punhal e escondeu-se pensando que muito provavelmente o homem a seguira.

* * *

O capitão caminhou até uma praia de areia branca. Pela ausência do Lua Brilhante, deduziu que estava do outro lado da ilha. Era uma praia bastante bonita e reparou numa cabana que ficava entre a praia e a floresta. Era feita de canas de bambu, alguma madeira e folhas de palmeira. Olhou para todos os lados, não viu ninguém e aproximou-se do abrigo. Ao entrar deparou-se com um cenário bastante simples: uma espécie de cama que era mais um amontoado de folhas e mais folhas, a um canto e uma mesa de madeira e bambu feita às três pancadas, com alguma fruta encima. Foi tentado a pegar numa, mas recuou. Olhou para todo o lado e como não viu ninguém, pegou. De imediato sentiu algo frio tocar-lhe o pescoço.

- Largue isso e não se atreva a mexer-se. – o capitão nem se mexeu, nem largou a fruta. Ao ouvir aquela voz feminina, apenas disse:

- De certeza que um ser tão belo não iria sujar as mãos, apenas porque um homem tirou sem pedir licença, uma manga?!

- Eu já disse e volto a repetir, largue isso, vire-se devagar e ai de você se der um passo. – dito isto, Elizabeth encostou ainda mais o punhal. O capitão largou a manga, virou-se e deparou-se com a moça da cachoeira. Era jovem e bastante bonita e intrigava-o o facto de estar sozinha naquela ilha, ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

Elizabeth ficou desconcertada. O homem que tinha à sua frente era igualmente bonito e tinha um olhar profundo. Era moreno e usava na orelha direita um daqueles brincos de argola típico de marinheiros.

- Será que posso saber o nome da bela dama? Ou vou ter que chamá-la de "a moça nua da cachoeira"? – perguntou o capitão, sorrindo.

- Primeiro vai dizer-me quem é, o que está aqui a fazer e o que me pretende fazer. Depois talvez diga o meu nome. – respondeu Elizabeth num tom irónico e apontando o punhal na direcção do capitão.

- Já que é assim que quer! Chamo-me James.

- Mais outro James não! – pensou Elizabeth, já não bastava o paspalho do Norrington. O problema é que este parecia muito mais esperto do que o comodoro.

- Como ia dizendo chamo-me James e sou capitão do navio pirata Lua Brilhante. Segundo, vim aqui para abastecer o navio com mantimentos e talvez achar alguma coisa interessante! – dito isto olhou Elizabeth de cima abaixo e esta quase o matou com um olhar feroz.

- Por último e em resposta à sua pergunta, o que eu penso fazer com você… - parou de falar e riu-se – é isto!

De repente, num gesto rápido aliado a um momento de distracção de Lizzie, James mandou-lhe um empurrou e esta viu o seu punhal voar para as mãos alheias e cair desamparada no chão. Porém ao mesmo tempo, sentiu algo pesado cair em cima de si. Quando olhou viu James encima de si encostando o punhal à sua garganta. Tão próximos estavam que os seus lábios quase se tocavam.

- Então sempre me vai dizer o seu nome? – disse James maliciosamente.


	4. Chapter 4 Metida em Sarilhos

**Cap. IV Metida em Sarilhos **

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Elizabeth lutava, mas era como se os seus membros simplesmente se recusassem a agir. Apenas aqueles olhos, aquele olhar.

- A sério, vai-me dizer o seu nome, ou vai ficar a contemplar-me como se estivesse apaixonada? – disse James quebrando o momento.

Aquela interrupção fez Elizabeth voltar a terra.

- Larga-me seu idiota – disse esperneando e tentando-se soltar do capitão.

- Só depois de você me dizer o seu nome, ou vai-me dizer que não tem? – dito isto, James a prendeu ainda com mais força.

- Caramba, me largue, você tá a machucar-me – Elizabeth quase que suplicava.

- Não.

- Está bem. Chamo-me Elizabeth – e olhando-o nos olhos disse – Elizabeth Swann Turner. Melhor, chame-me Elizabeth Turner.

O sorriso de James desvaneceu-se por completo ao ouvir aquele nome: Turner. De imediato a largou, guardou o punhal e saiu da cabana sem dizer nada. Elizabeth não percebeu. Primeiro a agarra, pergunta-lhe o nome e depois de o dizer, sai sem ao menos dizer adeus? Isso a enfureceu. Levantou-se, saiu e foi atrás do capitão.

James caminhava a passos largos pela areia. Elizabeth segui-o e a alto e bom som gritou:

- Qual é a sua? Agarra-me, obriga-me a dizer o meu nome e sai como se nada fosse?

James não respondeu, e continuou a andar.

- Eu tou falando com você! Não sabia que faz parte da educação responder a uma pergunta? – gritava Lizzie, sempre atrás dele.

- Deixe-me em paz e volte para o seu lugar. Afinal foi você que me encostou um punhal primeiro, lembra-se? - disse James.

Elizabeth parou. Estava com tanta raiva e sem saber porque a tinha que se pudesse… não pensou mais. Agarrou numa pedra jogada na areia e arremessou-a com toda a força em direcção a James. A pedra voou e foi embater certeira na cabeça de James. Este cambaleou e caiu redondo na areia.

Lizzie pensou que estava brincando, afinal a pedra não era tão grande.

- James, vá lá levante-se – disse.

Mas este nem se mexeu.

- James?

- Tá a ouvir-me?

- James? – À terceira, Elizabeth começou a caminhar lentamente. Caminhar esse que se transformou em corrida. Ao chegar ao pé do rapaz estendido, Elizabeth chamou-o e como não obteve resposta começou desesperadamente a sacudi-lo.

- Querem ver que matei o cara? Acorde James – disse desesperada. Viver sozinha numa ilha era horrível, mas a ideia de ter um morto ao lado era muito pior. Nunca pensou matá-lo, apenas ele era irritante.

- Quieta! – Elizabeth ouviu uma voz e o som de passos. Virou-se lentamente e deparou-se com um bando de piratas que lhe apontavam espadas e pistolas.

- Nem mais um passo, senhorita – gritou um homem que pelo aspecto devia ser quem mandava.

- Vocês aí, vão ver como está o capitão – disse Jeff virando-se para uns marujos que estavam ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Ca…capitão? – Perguntou Lizzie. Toda ela termia.

- Sim, senhorita. Aquele ali que você tentou matar é o nosso capitão.

- Eu não o tentei matar, ele é que desmaiou – disse Lizzie sabendo que estava metida num grande sarilho.

- Au...o que aconteceu? – disse James já acordado e levantando-se com a ajuda dos marujos.

- Esta jovem tentou matá-lo, meu capitão – disse Jeff, ainda com a arma apontada a Elizabeth.

- Eu não tentei matá-lo, James! – exclamou Lizzie, tentando mostrar que não tinha culpa e que fora apenas um acidente. Sabia muito bem o que um bando de piratas podia fazer.

- James?! Vocês já se conheciam? – exclamou Jeff, surpreso com a revelação.

James olhava Elizabeth sem dizer nada. De repente virou costas e caminhou em direcção ao seu navio.

- Vamos embora daqui. Já ficamos tempo demais – disse.

- E o que fazemos com ela? – perguntou um grupo de piratas olhando Elizabeth como se fosse um prato de comida saborosa.

- Nada, deixem-na aqui.

Lizzie não queria acreditar no que ouvia. Quase o tentou matar e ele apenas a deixava ali? E foi aí que se lembrou.

- Para onde vão? – perguntou.

James virou-se surpreso.

- Como assim para onde vamos?

- Que destino vão tomar?

- Nós rumamos sem destino, senhorita Elizabeth – disse James, tentando descobrir o que Lizzie queria – Mas porque pergunta isso? Por acaso quer vir connosco?

- Eu só queria uma boleia para sair daqui – disse Lizzie esperançada. Dava tudo para sair dali. O coração de Will tava bem guardado e aquela poderia ser a única hipótese de sair dali.

- Só se me contar o porquê de estar sozinha nesta ilha.

- Eu digo-lhe o porquê quando embarcar – disse Elizabeth em tom de desafio.

James pensou e talvez não fosse tão mal ter uma rapariga bonita a bordo.

- Está bem, então. Mas faça-me um favor! Trate-me por tu!

- Como queira, capitão! – e dito isto Elizabeth tomou o rumo até ao navio.

- Mas tu és doido, James? – perguntou Jeff, puxando James para um sítio e agarrando-o pelo braço – Não a conheces de lado nenhum e ainda por cima dá azar ter uma mulher a bordo!

- Larga-me! Lá por sermos amigos não quer dizer que mandes em mim! E confia em mim eu sei o que faço! – disse rindo-se, mas de repente ficou sério.

- Só te peço uma coisa e espero que tu e os marujos o cumpram – disse James.

- O que é? – perguntou Jeff.

- Estão proibidos de dizer o meu apelido.

- Mas porquê? – exclamou Jeff.

- Porque sim – e retirou-se em direcção ao Lua Brilhante.


	5. Chapter 5 Lord Swann

**Cap. Lord Swann**

Era manhã, o sol raiava sobre o porto. Homens atarefados subiam aos mastros, uns retocavam o navio, outros lavavam o convés. As mulheres passavam com cestos, homens conversavam entre si, raparigas novas, muitas criadas de famílias com posses, passeavam crianças pequenas que brincavam e corriam atrás uma das outras. No forte, os soldados faziam a vigia. Uma mistura de sons povoava a vila à beira mar.

Era assim o dia-a-dia em Port Royal.

Na casa do Governador reinava o silêncio. Tinham sobrado poucos criados desde o desaparecimento de Elizabeth e a morte do Governador. Apenas uma criada de quarto, uma cozinheira e um mordomo que também fazia o serviço de cocheiro.

O sino da campainha tocou. O mordomo abriu a porta.

- Bom dia. O que deseja? – perguntou o mordomo com voz grave e melancólica.

- Bom dia. Desejo falar com o dono da casa – respondeu um homenzinho baixo e magricela e que ostentava uma certa autoridade mesmo na sua voz fininha.

- O Governador Swann morreu há uns meses – e com isto o mordomo fez um gesto de fechar a porta.

- Espere, eu sei que o Governador morreu. Quero é falar com Lord Edward Swann.

- Ah, esse – disse o mordomo revirando os olhos. " No dia em que este Lord for dono desta casa, eu irei para um manicómio. _"Nunca se há-de comparar ao meu bom patrão e à sua doce filha"_, pensou o velho mordomo.

- Eu sou da Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais e tenho um encontro com Lord Swann.

- Muito bem, entre e espere no átrio. Eu vou anunciá-lo.

O homem entrou no átrio silencioso. Passados uns minutos, o mordomo apareceu.

- Acompanhe-me – o homem assustou-se com a rapidez do mordomo e segui-o até uma grande sala. Entrou e deparou-se com uma sala que mais parecia uma biblioteca. Havia várias estantes seguidas, encostadas às paredes, repletas de livros. Ao centro, uma mesa de leitura com vários papéis e livros. Ao pé da janela, um homem de pé olhava a paisagem. Era alto e elegante, mas ostentava um olhar sério demais, além de um rosto que passava a mensagem _"cara de poucos amigos"_.

- Bom dia, Lord Swann! É um prazer conhecê-lo! – disse meio a medo, o funcionário da Companhia.

- Trouxe o que lhe pedi? – perguntou o Lord secamente.

- As informações sobre Elizabeth Swann?

- Não, a panela da sopa – disse virando-se para o funcionário – Claro que são as informações, seu idiota! - vociferou.

- Claro – disse tremendo – depois da batalha que ouve…

- E em que meu afilhado perdeu a vida estupidamente – disse Lord Swann, cerrando os punhos.

- Certo. Depois disso nunca mais ninguém soube nada acerca da senhorita Swann. Apenas que estava do lado pirata.

- MENTIRA! Se estava do lado daqueles vagabundos é porque foi obrigada! Nunca a minha sobrinha iria desonrar o nome da família! – disse espumando de raiva.

- Tem razão. Concordo plenamente! Mas Elizabeth estava acompanhada por William Turner, seu noivo.

- Noivo esse que não passava de um ferreiro, segundo consta. Onde o meu irmão tinha a cabeça para permitir tal coisa?

- Sobre a outra pessoa… - o funcionário fez uma pausa – Jack Sparrow, ninguém sabe onde pára.

- Esse tem os dias contados. Há-de pagar por tudo que fez ao meu afilhado e pela sua morte, além de sequestrar a minha sobrinha! – dito isto, virou-se de novo para a janela – pode ir não preciso mais de si.

- Sim Senhor. E se precisar é só chamar – o funcionário retirou-se do aposento e deixou Lord Swann sozinho nos seus pensamentos. Depois da porta bater, Lord Edward Swann virou-se e começou a caminhar muito lentamente, olhando os livros com certa curiosidade. Edward parou diante de um. Não tinha o título na capa e isso chamou a sua atenção. Abriu-o e no lado interior da capa podia-se ler a seguinte inscrição: "_Como prenda dos seus 10 anos, ofereço-lhe este livro, para que possa disfrutar do tema, que embora não apoie, sei que é o seu preferido: piratas. Com muito amor, de seu pai, Weatherby Swann."_ Riu-se. O seu irmão sempre fez tudo o que a filhinha queria, dava-lhe tudo, mimava-a demais. E Elizabeth tinha um feitio que para ele era horrível. Tinha a mania que era independente. Sempre disse ao seu irmão para a casar cedo, com um homem rico ou então importante. Mas não, deixou-a casar com um ferreiro. Pelo menos o seu afilhado apareceu na altura certa e acabou com a festa. Fechou o livro. Um sorriso maligno rasgou-lhe a face. Iria ter a sua vingança. Saiu da sala e chamou pelo mordomo. Este apareceu em menos de 30 segundos.

- Deseja alguma coisa, senhor?

- Prepare um coche. Vou sair. E não se atreva a atrasar-se – disse com voz ríspida.

- Sim é para já, senhor – o mordomo virou em direcção ao pátio, rogando pragas a este Lord. Chegou sem avisar e já era o dono da casa? Que saudades do senhor governador. E já agora onde iria com tanta pressa? Isso não chegaria ele a saber.


	6. Chapter 6 Rumo a Tortuga

**Cap. VI Rumo a Tortuga**

Elizabeth entrou dentro de um bote com ajuda de um marinheiro. Era o único homem que foi verdadeiramente simpático com ela. Fazia-a lembrar Cotton ou Gibbs, sempre simpáticos consigo. A maioria dos outros marujos olhavam-na com tudo menos simpatia. Uns via-se ao longe que já não estavam com uma mulher há muito tempo, da maneira como olhavam Lizzie e dos sorrisos maliciosos que lhe faziam. Outros pareciam que tinham medo dela. Nem sequer se aproximavam. E Elizabeth sabia muito bem a razão para tal comportamento. Para os homens do mar, a presença de uma mulher a bordo era sinónimo de azar. A pirataria era um mundo quase exclusivamente masculino, em que poucas mulheres entravam, salvo raras excepções como as famosas Anne Bonny e Mary Read._ "E eu!"_ pensou Lizzie. Já Jeff olhava-a com desconfiança e também com uma certa curiosidade. Quanto a James, desde a pedrada que pouco ou nada olhou. Nem sequer no mesmo bote foi.

De longe não, mas de perto, Elizabeth apercebeu-se da beleza do Lua Brilhante. Era um navio um pouco mais pequeno que o Pérola Negra, o que explica a tripulação menos numerosa. Possuía menos capacidade de artilharia, as velas eram brancas e a cor do navio, de um castanho escuro com uma leve linha pintada de verde escuro a toda a volta. Na proa, levava a famosa estátua que a maioria dos navios possui, mas esta retratava uma sereia com os braços esticados e nas mãos segurava uma lua em quarto crescente. Era muito acarinhada pelos marujos, talvez por ser a única "figura feminina" no navio, e costumavam-na chamar de Rainha da Lua. Ironia ou não, mal sabiam eles que transportavam consigo, não da Lua, mas sim a Rainha dos Piratas!

Subiu a bordo ajudada mais uma vez pelo mesmo marinheiro que lhe disse no bote, chamar-se Larry. _"Chamo-me Larry e estarei sempre às ordens da senhorita"_, foram as suas palavras. Quando a chamou de senhorita, ainda pensou dizer que era casada, mas decidiu não revelar esse facto. Se soubessem que era casada e ainda para mais com o capitão do Holandês Voador, o certo seria atirarem-na borda fora. Mas por pensar nisso: _"Será que eles sabem que o capitão do Holandês já não é Davy Jones?"_ pensou. Na sua ideia, o capitão mudava e toda a gente ficava a saber, ainda pra mais estando todos os piratas dos quatro cantos do Mundo presentes. Mas pensando bem, não se lembrou de ver James lá no meio. Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo berro do capitão.

- Levantar âncora! Recolham os mantimentos e tomem o rumo para Sul.

- E para onde vamos, capitão? – perguntou Jeff.

- Para Tortuga – e olhou para Elizabeth – temos de deixar a donzela em terra firme, de preferência com gente.

- Mas Tortuga é uma ilha de piratas! É demasiado brusca para mim! – contrapõs Lizzie.

- A senhorita não está em condições de dizer o que quer e para onde quer ir. Pediu uma boleia, nós demos. Agora para onde vai decido eu. Ou estava à espera de ir para a Corte Inglesa? – e com isto terminou a conversa e dirigiu-se para os seus aposentos.

- Mas... – ia dizendo Lizzie. _"Quer dizer, primeiro atira-se a mim e depois vira-me costas e ainda é ríspido!"_ pensou, _"O que é que eu lhe fiz?"_ mas estas últimas palavras foram pensandas alto e Jeff ouviu.

- Que tal o facto de quase o ter matado com uma pedra? – disse Jeff.

- Também não foi assim tão de força!

- Muito bem. Queira-me acompanhar se faz favor, senhorita? – perguntou

- Acompanhar aonde? – questionou-o Elizabeth, meio desconfiada.

- Aos seus aposentos, claro! Ou vai querer dormir ao relento?

- Ah sim, claro.

* * *

Desceram até ao porão onde dormiam os marujos em camas de rede, mas estas feitas de pano. Elizabeth assustou-se.

- Eu vou dormir aqui? Com eles?

- Claro que não. A senhorita vai ter um quarto só para si – e Jeff meteu por um corredor estreito.

"_Não me digam que vou dormir na cela!"_ pensou meio assustada Lizzie.

- Chegamos – disse Jeff. Pararam em frente a uma porta estreita. Jeff abriu-a e mandou Lizzie entrar. Não fosse o facto de estar num navio, Elizabeth ia jurar que tinha entrado dentro da sua cabana. Era um compartimento pequeno, não tinha janela, apenas um buraco pequeno onde entrava o ar, uma cama, uma mesa pequena e uma cadeira.

- Vou providenciar uma bacia com água e também algumas roupas, já que a senhorita não trouxe nenhuma a não ser a que trás vestida.

- Só uma pergunta. Não acha que este quarto está um bocado próximo donde dormem os marujos? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Não se preocupe. O meu quarto fica em frente e eu sou um homem de confiança. Ninguém se vai atrever a entrar. Além disso... – e tirou uma chave do bolso - a senhorita vai poder fechar o quarto de noite. Ou quer que eu próprio o faça?

- Não é preciso – e dito isto arrancou a chave da mão de Jeff – sei me cuidar sozinha.

- Como queira – Jeff dirigiu-se à porta, mas parou – Uma pergunta e não querendo ser indelicado, qual o seu apelido, senhorita Elizabeth?

- O meu apelido? – Lizzie ponderou bem o que ia dizer. E fazendo exactamente o que tinha feito perante Barbossa, respondeu: - Turner. Elizabeth Turner.

Jeff ficou com um olhar sério e compreendeu o pedido de James.

- Muito bem, então. Deixo-a agora sozinha, senhorita Turner. Se precisar de mim é só chamar pelo imediato Jeff Wood – e com isto fechou a porta.

O som da porta a bater, devolveu o silêncio ao minúsculo quarto. As vozes dos marinheiros vindas de cima e o balançar do navio, eram mesmo as únicas coisas que se ouviam e sentiam. Elizabeth sentou-se na cama e viu-se envolvida numa enorme solidão. Olhou em volta. O quarto feito em madeira já gasta era apenas iluminado pela pequena abertura que deixava passar o ar.

"_Saí duma ilha deserta e vim parar a um quarto escuro. Que sorte a minha."_ pensou.

- Porque é que o destino foi tão cruel comigo? Foi tão cruel connosco, Will? – disse em voz baixa. Perdeu a mãe quando era pequena e agora o pai. Acabou por perder também Will. Resumindo a sua vida não fazia o mínimo sentido. E agora encontrava-se ali, num barco sem conhecer ninguém, mas ao mesmo tempo sentido-se sozinha.

Não esperou mais. Decidiu conhecer o navio e ter uma conversa com o capitão. Sabia que lhe devia um pedido de desculpas e também poderia ter aí a chance de viver alguma aventura antes de chegar a Tortuga. Levantou-se, abriu a porta e espreitou. Não viu ninguém e decidiu subir até ao convés.

* * *

James estava sentado numa cadeira olhando um mapa náutico. Os seus olhos estavam pousados sobre o mapa, mas a cabeça andava a vaguear noutras paragens. Nunca conheceu alguém assim. Tão irritante, tão teimosa, mas ao mesmo tempo com um olhar tão doce e inocente. Não conseguia tirar Elizabeth da cabeça. Fascinava-o aquela figura feminina._ "Não, eu não posso. Pelo menos até ter a certeza se é verdade ou não."_ Pensava para consigo. Alguém bateu à porta.

- Entre – disse sem levantar os olhos.

Jeff entrou e fechou a porta.

- Preciso de falar contigo, James – disse com voz grave e que demonstrava preocupação.

- Fala, estás à vontade aqui. Não tens ninguém que te incomode a não ser os móveis! – respondeu James abrindo os braços em redor do quarto.

- Porque raio não queres que ninguém diga o teu apelido?

- Eu lá tenho as minhas razões! Sabes é uma nova mania minha! – disse com um sorriso estampado na face.

- Mania nova? Tu és cheio de manias James. Mas sei que alguma coisa te preocupa. Eu sou a pessoa que melhor te conheço aqui. Conta-me o que se passa.

- Não se passa nada – levantou-se e caminhou até à janela – apenas estou preocupada com a rapariga.

- Preocupado com a rapariga? Essa é boa! Tu nunca te preocupas-te com ninguém a não ser contigo! – disse Jeff a rir.

- Sabes que isso não é verdade – James ficou bravo e Jeff parou de rir.

- Já percebi. Tás interessado na moça e preocupado por causa do apelido dela.

- Como é que sabes?

- Perguntei-lhe o nome completo: Elizabeth Turner.

- O que ela me disse na ilha foi que se chamava Elizabeth Swann Turner – disse James começando a andar à volta do quarto.

- E daí? Existem muitos apelidos iguais sem haver laços de sangue! Poderá ter Swann da parte da mãe e Turner do pai! Ou então os dois do pai.

- Mesmo assim é estranho. O único Swann que conheço é o Governador de Port Royal e Turner conheço… - calou-se.

- James, o mais certo é a rapariga nem ser de cá e se calhar é daquelas que nunca conheceu o pai ou até pode ser órfã! Pra quê tanta preocupação com o apelido de Elizabeth? Ela não pode ser tua… - mas Jeff não acabou a frase.

- Não posso ser o quê? – à porta, especada, estava Lizzie.

- Pode ser… - ia dizer Jeff.

- Uma donzela que tivesse sido abandonada numa ilha! – disse James – estávamos aqui a tentar perceber o que uma senhorita estaria a fazer sozinha numa ilha sem barco para ir embora, sem arma e sem roupa a mais!

- É isso mesmo – defendeu Jeff.

- Perdi-me! Ia num navio de mercadores, naufragou, morreram todos e eu acabei indo dar à ilha! – disse Lizzie meio à pressa.

- Ah, então foi isso! – disseram James e Jeff ao mesmo tempo.

- Espero que tenham ficado esclarecidos. Agora se me permitisse, gostaria de falar consigo…capitão.

-Bem, eu vou ver o que andam aqueles estafermos a fazer - disse Jeff com aquele ar de _"estou aqui a mais"._

James e Elizabeth ficaram a olhar um para o outro.

- Agora somos só nós dois, não é? – disse James tentando ser simpático.

- Deixe-se de simpatias. O assunto que eu quero falar é sério - disse rispidamente Lizzie.

James engoliu em seco, pensando que assunto seria esse. Será que ela já sabia?

- Eu também tenho que falar seriamente consigo, Elizabeth.

* * *

**Atenção!!**

**Todas as personagens conhecidas do público (Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Davy Jones, Barbossa, Gibbs e Cotton, Norrington e o Governador Swann), pertencem à Disney. Todas as outras personagens são inventadas por mim.**

**Quanto à referência que fiz a Anne Bonny e Mary Read, trata-se das mulheres piratas mais famosas e são personagens verdadeiras e históricas. Viveram ambas entre o século XVII e XVIII e fizeram parte da tripulação do histórico capitão Jack Rackham, mais conhecido por Calico Jack.**

**Espero que gostem! XD**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Conversa Esquisita

**Cap. VII Conversa Esquisita**

- Muito bem, fale você primeiro. – disse Elizabeth.

- Não, comece você. – disse James.

- A sério, primeiro você. – insistiu Elizabeth. No fundo estava a ganhar coragem para falar.

- Irra! Eu não vos percebo a vocês mulheres! Querem sempre ser as primeiras e quando vos dá-mos a oportunidade, começam com joguinhos! – disse James exaltado.

Elizabeth ficou perplexa e arregalou os olhos. James tinha sido extremamente bruto e machista. Ao ver a sua expressão, James arrependeu-se e tentou desculpar-se.

- Desculpe, senhorita. Não era a minha intenção ofendê-la! – disse James meio embaraçado – peço que me perdoe. Eu tenho andado muito esquisito ultimamente.

- Eu reparei. Embora só o conheça há um dia, já vi que não regula muito bem! E achei uma de uma extrema indelicadeza, pôr a culpa nas mulheres só porque não anda satisfeito da vida. - disse rispidamente Lizzie.

- Eu sei, por isso lhe peço desculpa novamente. – James fez a típica cara de cachorrinho arrependido. Elizabeth virou-lhe a cara e começou a andar à volta da mesa, olhando em redor. Era um aposento bastante desarrumado, mas iluminado pelas grandes janelas da popa. Ao menos sempre tinha mais luz que o buraco em que a enfiaram. Reparou também numa porta lateral que provavelmente daria para o quarto, já que na sala só havia um sofá que parecia ter cem anos de existência. De repente virou-se para James.

- Eu aceito as suas desculpas, mas fica avisado que não tolero falta de respeito.

- Sim, senhora… quer dizer senhorita. – James adorou aquilo. Gostava de mulheres que lhe fizessem frente.

- E por falar em desculpas, eu também lhe devo um. – disse Lizzie desviando o olhar.

- A mim, porquê? Que eu saiba não faltou ao respeito com os homens! – riu-se James.

- Pela pedrada que lhe dei ilha. Mas também me tinha ameaçado lá na cabana!

- Realmente tem razão. Podia me ter matado! – James sabia que estava a exagerar. Já nem lhe doía a cabeça. – Mas a senhorita foi quem me ameaçou primeiro lembra-se? Depois de a ter visto na cachoeira!

- Peço que esqueça essa cena lamentável. – disse Lizzie vermelha que nem um tomate.

- Mas porquê? Foi tão agradável!

Elizabeth fez uma cara de desaprovação, e James percebeu-o, já que parou de rir.

- Muito bem, eu perdoo-lhe, mas já lhe disse para me tratar por James, darling!

Ao ouvir a última palavra, Lizzie lembrou-se imediatamente de Jack. Tinha tantas saudades dele. Das suas conversas sem nexo, do seu jeito esquisito de andar! Acabou por sorrir sem dar por isso. Olhou para James e viu que não valia a pena zangar-se com o capitão. Além disso, alguma coisa nela a prendia.

- James – começou por dizer – para não haver mais brigas, acho que nos devemos apresentar como convém. – aproximou-se de James e esticou a mão – Muito prazer, o meu nome é Elizabeth… - hesitou, mas acabou por dizer - …Turner.

James nem sequer falou, estava a olhar para Elizabeth e só quando esta lhe chamou a atenção, este acordou do transe.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Elizabeth! Chame-me Capitão James… - mas não acabou a frase. Se disse-se o seu verdadeiro nome, Elizabeth provavelmente lhe faria uma lista de perguntas das quais nada saberia responder.

- James…quê? – perguntou Lizzie curiosa.

- Só James. Capitão James do elegante navio Lua Brilhante! – disse James nervoso e virando costas a Elizabeth.

- Não goze com a minha cara! Qual o capitão dos sete mares que não tem um apelido? – disse divertida Lizzie. Afinal parece que este capitão também guardava um segredo.

- Ter tenho, mas não quero dizer. Sempre o achei demasiado ridículo para um capitão – James tentou disfarçar.

- Vá lá! Eu prometo que não me rio! – a conversa de James estava a aguçar a curiosidade dela.

- Desculpe mas não lhe vou dizer.

- Ok, eu não insisto. Mas qual era a pergunta que me queria fazer?

- Queria perguntar… - James entalou-se, mas acabou por perguntar – Se o seu apelido é o mesmo que o do seu pai?

Elizabeth perdeu o riso e ficou branca como a cal.

- Como assim é o mesmo do meu pai?

- Pode ser o do seu pai, ou da sua mãe ou então do seu marido! – tentou argumentar James – Lá na ilha disse que se chamava Elizabeth Swann Turner.

Elizabeth não sabia o que havia de responder. Se disse-se que era casada, provavelmente descobririam quem era o seu marido e acabavam por matá-la. Se disse-se que era filha do Governador, provavelmente raptavam-na. Finalmente uma ideia passou-lhe pela cabeça e acabou por dizer:

- Eu não sou casada. E o Swann é da minha mãe e o Turner do meu pai. Esclarecido?

- Mais o menos. – James não desistia. Sabia que Lizzie lhe escondia algo. – Mas por acaso a sua mãe era nobre?

- Nobre? Mas que raio de pergunta é essa? – respondeu Elizabeth com outra pergunta.

- Eu só conheço um Swann, o Governador de Port Royal, que pelo que soube morreu.

Lizzie ficou angustiada com aquela afirmação mas não quis dar parte de fraca e respondeu:

- Não, a minha mãe era uma costureira, nada tinha a ver com a nobreza.

- Ah, está bem. Mas e o seu pai? O que é que ele fazia?

- Caramba, mas tanta pergunta para quê? – Elizabeth já não estava a gostar da conversa.

- Por nada, podia conhecer o seu pai – disse meio atrapalhado James.

- O meu pai chamava-se Bill Turner. – disparou Lizzie. Nem mediu o que disse. Depois pareceu que não seria tão mau dizer que era filha de Bootstrap. Estava morto, ou melhor semi-morto e muitos nem deviam saber que tinha um filho. E mesmo assim podia ter tido uma filha!

Mas aquela resposta atingiu James como uma pedrada! Filha de Bill Turner? _"Minha Nossa Senhora"_, pensou.

Já estava a escurecer e Lizzie não queria ter que responder a mais perguntas que lhe dessem mais dor de cabeça.

- Eu vou me retirar, James. Preciso comer e descansar. Se não nos virmos, Boa Noite. – dito isto dirigiu-se à porta. James nem piou, estava completamente fora da realidade.

- Boa… Noite – disse sem se aperceber.

Porém antes de sair, Lizzie virou-se para James e falou-lhe, o que o obrigou a virar-se.

- Já agora James!... Chame-me de Elizabeth! – e sorrindo saiu da sala.

James também sorriu, mas não tão abertamente. Caiu numa cadeira com a cara mais desesperada do Mundo. Passados uns dez minutos que lhe pareceram horas, a porta abriu-se. Era Jeff.

- Então, como foi a conversa? – Jeff vinha com uma cara de gozão. Sabia que o capitão adorava "rabos de saia", mas quando olhou para James, soube que algo se passara.

- O que se passa, James? Parece que viste uma assombração, homem!

- Elizabeth já se recolheu? – perguntou James.

- Já. Comeu como um leão. Parecia que não via comida há anos. Também passou 6 meses a comer mangas! – riu-se Jeff.

- 6 meses? – interrogou James.

- Ela contou-me a mim e a outros. Agora está nos seus aposentos, provavelmente no sétimo sono.

- Melhor assim. – e dito isto, James afundou-se ainda mais na poltrona já rasgada pelo tempo.

- Ela achou a vossa conversa meio esquisita, achou que lhe fizeste demasiadas perguntas. Mas não me disse o conteúdo. Porque isso és tu que me vais dizer.

- Disse-me que o Swann era da mãe que era costureira e do pai o Turner – disse James.

- Tás a ver! Eu não te disse que era assim! E tu a preocupares-te! - disse Jeff descontraído.

- O pai dela chama-se Bill Turner.

- Ai sim e depois? – perguntou Jeff descontraído.

- E depois? E DEPOIS? JEFF, ELA É FILHA DO MEU TIO! – disse James quase em desespero.


	8. Chapter 8 Confusões em Tortuga

**Cap. VIII Confusões em Tortuga**

A noite estava calma. O céu brilhava estrelado e o mar ondulava sereno. Era o cenário que Elizabeth via da minúscula abertura. O pequeno quarto era apenas iluminado pela luz emitida por uma vela. Não conseguia dormir. Os seus olhos ora pousavam no tecto, ora pousavam na vela acesa. Esquecera-se de dizer umas boas verdades a James por causa daquele quarto. Não era aposento adequado a uma dama. _"Mas isso eu já o deixei de o ser há muito tempo"_, pensou sorrindo.Olhou para a mesa. Um pão seco, uma maçã e uma papaia era o que continha. Trouxe-as para o caso da fome apertar. Pousado a um canto estava também o seu punhal. Tinha-o pedido a Jeff e este o devolveu, depois de muita discussão com James. Em cima da cadeira estava um vestido gasto e algumas roupas de homem que o imediato lhe tinha arranjado. Depois de comer, recolheu-se e deitou-se. Mas o sono demorava a chegar. Quando finalmente este veio, ouviu passos junto ao seu quarto. Instintivamente pegou no seu punhal e ficou à espera. Os passos estancaram em frente à porta e a maçaneta rodou. Elizabeth sentia o seu coração preste a sair do peito. Depois de alguma insistência e vendo que não teria resultado já que a porta estava fechada à chave, o presumível intruso afastou-se. Porém, Lizzie manteve o punhal nas suas mãos, não fosse o atrevido tentar arrombar a porta. Por fim guardou-o debaixo da almofada. Além do susto, outra coisa a perturbava. O porquê de tantas perguntas de James. Será que ele desconfiava de si ou já saberia que a origem da sua identidade era falsa?

E foi com este mar de dúvidas que finalmente adormeceu.

* * *

_- Não por favor Will, não me faça mal. – gritava Elizabeth desesperada._

_- Sai da frente, Elizabeth. Não é a ti que quero matar, mas sim a ele. – disse Will, com os olhos cheios de raiva e apontando a arma na direcção de James._

_- Podemos resolver isto doutra maneira, Will. Não faças nenhuma besteira. – disse James tentando manter a calma._

_- Claro que podemos! Mas vai ser resolvido à minha maneira! – riu Will._

_- Por favor, Will. Peço-te, em nome do que já vivemos. Não faças mal ao James. – implorou Lizzie, colocando-se à frente de James. _

_- O que vivemos? Mas quem esqueceu o que vivemos foste tu não eu! Tu, Elizabeth, desrespeitas-te a tua condição de esposa. – indagou Will – Mas se é isso que queres, morrem os dois. – e dito isto, Will puxou o gatilho._

_- Nãããããooo! – exclamou James, colocando-se à frente de Lizzie e recebendo o tiro de Will em cheio no peito._

_Elizabeth ficou estática. O pânico tinha-se apoderado de si. Não podia ser. Quis gritar, mas sentiu-se puxada por uma força. Enquanto esperneava e tentava gritar, essa força a levava para um lugar escuro. Antes de desmaiar, teve tempo de ouvir Will perguntar:_

_- Temes a morte, James Turner?_

* * *

- Ahhhhhh! – gritou, acordando sobressaltada. Elizabeth estava coberta de suor e sentia dificuldade em respirar. Alguém bateu à porta.

- Algum problema, miss Turner? – perguntou Larry, o marujo simpático.

- Nããão, está tu…do bem. – disse com dificuldade.

- Muito bem, se precisar é só chamar. – falou, afastando-se.

Elizabeth olhou para a pequena "janela". Era dia. Levantou-se, lavou a cara e as mãos e vestiu umas calças e uma camisa de um branco sujo. Calçou umas botas e enfiou o punhal na bainha das calças.

* * *

Os dias passaram, empurrando o Lua Brilhante para o seu destino. Elizabeth conseguiu a simpatia de quase todos os marujos, especialmente do resmungão Jeff. Contudo a sua relação com James quase não existia. Sempre que tentava falar, ele tinha muito que fazer. Parecia que fugia. Deu consigo a olhar o capitão de cima a baixo enquanto este comandava o navio ao leme. E foi aí que se lembrou do sonho, que mais parecia um pesadelo. James Turner. Será? Impossível. Will não tinha irmãos. Além do mais James tinha-lhe dito que o seu apelido era ridículo. O burburinho da população fez com que esquece-se aqueles pensamentos. Olhou para o horizonte. Terra. A única coisa que não se via a algum tempo.

- Chegámos. – disse Jeff, descendo até ao convés. – Bem-vinda a Tortuga, miss Elizabeth.

- Eu sei, já lá estive. – respondeu Lizzie meio aérea.

- Já? – admirou-se Jeff – Mas o que é que uma moça tão delicada esteve a fazer num sítio tão impróprio.

Elizabeth virou-se para Jeff.

- Acredite, senhor Jeff. Eu não sou tão delicada quanto pareço. – disse sorrindo, deixando Jeff e outros marujos de boca aberta.

* * *

A azáfama das ruas de Tortuga não era tão intensa de dia como o era de noite. O mesmo não podia dizer-se da estalagem/bar, mais famosa de Tortuga.

Quando desembarcou, James trocou algumas palavras com Elizabeth.

- Logo que puder, arranjo um navio mercante que a leve para Port Royal. Ao menos lá não terá piratas.

Elizabeth ficou fula da vida. Não queria voltar à pasmaceira de Port Royal. Queria navegar, ter novas aventuras.

- Eu sei me cuidar, James. Não se preocupe comigo. – virou costas e começou a caminhar em direcção a uma das ruas.

- Ei! Aonde vai? – perguntou James.

- Tomar uma caneca de rum! – e rindo-se desapareceu entre as restantes pessoas.

- O quê? Ela vai-se meter em confusão. – e dito isto, James não teve outro remédio senão ir atrás de Elizabeth.

Os marujos que assistiram a tudo, perguntavam pasmados:

- Aquela rapariga parece ser danada! – disse um pirata meio desdentado.

- Sinceramente, acho que James não podia ter encontrado alguém mais parecido com ele. – disse Jeff.

* * *

Quando chegou à estalagem, James perguntou a um pirata se tinha visto uma moça com as características de Lizzie.

- Aquela diaba? Vi sim, entrou aí no boteco. – disse o pirata mais bêbado que um cacho.

- Diaba? – perguntou incrédulo James.

- Sim, diaba! Uma vez armou aí uma confusão enorme. Andava acompanhada pelo maluco do Jack Sparrow. E é muito boa na arte da espada!

James abriu a boca de espanto. Jack Sparrow? A Elizabeth andava com o Jack Sparrow? Atribuiu aquela conversa insólita à bebedeira do homem.

Entrou. A um canto estava um bando de piratas bêbados. No outro, três entretinham-se com a companhia das "meninas da casa". Ao balcão estava Elizabeth. Já ia na segunda caneca.

- Elizabeth, venha comigo. Isto não é lugar para si. – tentou puxar Lizzie por um braço, mas esta empurrou-o.

- Ai não? Não me diga que o capitão James não sei das quantas nunca apanhou uma bebedeira? – disse Elizabeth rindo-se não sabendo de quê.

- Claro que sim! Já apanhei muitas na minha vida. Mas você não está habituada.

- James, James – disse abanando a cabeça – vê-se mesmo que não me conhece! – disse Lizzie desabando nos braços de James e rindo-se incontrolavelmente.

- Minha Nossa Senhora dos Aflitos! Eu vou levá-la de volta para o navio.

- Nem pense! Eu não saio daqui e daqui ninguém me tira. – Elizabeth subiu para cima de uma mesa.

Jeff e a restante tripulação entraram nesse preciso momento e acabaram por ver uma cena ridícula. Lizzie em cima de uma mesa, de caneca na mão e a cantar uma canção pirata numa língua incompreensível e James a tentar agarra-la para a tirar dali.

- Jeff, me ajude a tirá-la daqui. Ande homem não fique pasmado! – pediu James.

- Eu? Não posso! Lembrei-me que tenho de ir a um sítio. – e saiu meio apressado.

- Desafio-o a um duelo! – disse subitamente Elizabeth – Quem conseguir beber mais rum ganha!

- Você é louca!

- Está com medo, James? – perguntou com ar de troça.

James viu-se rodeado de olhares expectantes. _"Será que ele terá coragem?"_, pensavam alguns.

- Duelo aceite. – disse James.

* * *

Choveram canecas, copos e garrafas de rum que culminaram com Elizabeth vomitando tudo e James dizendo que era o melhor do Mundo.

- Então não aguenta mais? – disse divertido, James.

- Eu acho que não estou bem. – disse Elizabeth mais pálida que a Lua.

- Você é o meu herói, James! – disse uma cortesã agarrando-se ao pescoço do capitão.

Elizabeth saiu. Precisava de tomar ar e não lhe apetecia ficar a olhar para James roçando-se em tudo que fosse mulher.

Andou pelas ruas já escuras, porque entretanto tinha anoitecido. Virou numa, que estava deserta e escura como o breu.

- Você é mesmo uma parva, Elizabeth Swann. Quer dizer Turner. Afinal sou casada não sou? – disse baixinho. Engraçado, era casada mas não se sentia como tal. Também, Will nem força teve para levar a "água ao moinho"! Mas entretanto parou. Ouviu vozes vindas de um beco. Caminhou devagar sem fazer barulho e espreitou. Um homem alto com um capote preto estava de costas e um outro baixinho encontrava-se encolhido num canto.

- Aonde está o Sparrow? – perguntou a voz fria do homem alto.

- Eu não sei. A única coisa que se sabe do Sparrow foi que depois da batalha veio até cá e acabou por ficar sem navio. O Barbossa voltou a roubá-lo. Depois disso nunca mais se soube dele. – disse o marujo encolhido, meio a gaguejar.

- Não sabes? Tu que és o maior bufo e mexeriqueiro das Caraíbas? Até a vida de um simples gafanhoto sabes e vens me dizer que não sabes do conhecido Capitão Jack Sparrow? – disse quase aos berros o homem alto.

A conversa estava a interessar a Lizzie. Com quem tão o Jack tinha ficado sem navio outra vez! Realmente o Barbossa não desistia. E pela conversa devia ser alguém que odiava Jack.

- O Sparrow devia ter ido atrás de qualquer coisa e às tantas o Barbossa também anda atrás do mesmo. – disse o homem alto meio aéreo – realmente não prestas para dares informações.

Elizabeth ficava cada vez mais curiosa. No que é que o Jack andava metido? O que procurava?

- Mas antes de ir embora tenho mais uma pergunta. Ouvis-te falar de Elizabeth Swann? – perguntou o homem alto.

Elizabeth ficou mais branca do que estava.

- Também não sei dela. Se calhar foi embora com o noivo Will Turner. – disse o homem baixinho.

- Parece que ela se evaporou do Mundo. Muito bem, isto deve chegar pelo teu serviço que de nada valeu. – atirou umas moedas para o marujo que as apanhou rapidamente.

- Obrigado, pela sua generosidade, Lord Swann.

Elizabeth quase teve um piripaque ao ouvir o nome de seu tio. Ao ver que o homem se aproximava, escondeu-se atrás de umas caixas de madeira. Vislumbrou através do luar a face do homem. Era mesmo o seu tio asqueroso. Detestava aquele homem. Aterrorizava-a a ideia de andar atrás dela. De repente o marujo chamou-o de novo e disse:

- Esqueci-me de um pormenor. Antes de ir embora, Barbossa disse que iria atrás de uma tal de Fonte da Juventude. Se calhar, o Sparrow foi atrás da mesma coisa!

- Parece que o dinheiro te reaviva a memória! – Lord Swann atirou mais uma moeda e desapareceu na escuridão.

Na primeira oportunidade, Lizzie desatou a correr pelas ruas. Precisava de sair dali. Distraída, sentiu alguma coisa chocar contra ela. Caiu e fraca como estava, desmaiou. Antes, reparou nos dois homens com que tinha chocado. Um era careca e baixo, outro alto e zarolho. Ambos disseram:

- Olá, puppy!!

* * *

James estava encostado a uma mesa dizendo piadas. Jeff tinha chegado e foi ter com ele.

- Como é que estás? – perguntou-lhe.

- Melhor do que nunca! – disse James.

- E a Elizabeth?

- Está para aí. ELIZABETH? – chamou James, bem alto.

- Eu não sei se reparas-te mas a Elizabeth já não está aqui há muito tempo. – disse Jeff.

- Ai não? Devia ter ido comprar um vestido.

- Com que dinheiro? Já viste que ela deve estar sozinha numa ilha cheia de piratas famintos?

James perdeu o sorriso. Pensamentos obscuros e terríveis percorreram-lhe a mente. Deu consigo num pânico autêntico. Onde estaria Elizabeth? Saiu disparado.

- Bem me parecia que esta seria a tua reacção! – Jeff foi atrás.


	9. Chapter 9 Revelações

**Cap. IX Revelações**

James nunca se preocupava com nada. Aliás, só com a sua família mais directa como pais e mais uma pessoa, é que se preocupava. Quando era mais jovem, teve um cão que era o seu melhor amigo. Às vezes lembrava-se dele. Chamava-se Lucky, e coincidência ou não, sempre lhe tinha dado muita sorte. De resto, não tinha mais preocupações a não ser consigo próprio. Mas desde que conhecera Elizabeth, alguma coisa tinha mudado. O seu olhar fazia-o andar nas nuvens e apesar de Elizabeth parecer divertida, de vez em quando notava nela uma tristeza. Parecia que escondia algo. Queria saber o quê, mas desde que soube que era filha do seu tio, perdeu a coragem. Na verdade, James nunca teve vergonha de se meter com mulheres, mas com Lizzie, parecia que se vinha abaixo das pernas. No fundo Elizabeth era sua prima e irmã do seu… primo Will. Mas também pensava no que Jeff lhe dissera. Devia haver mais Bill Turners no Mundo. Mas então porque raio, Elizabeth fugiu da conversa? Foi nestes pensamentos que James se viu a percorrer as ruas atrás de Elizabeth. Jeff ia ao seu lado e apesar de pouca diferença lhe fazer que Elizabeth fosse com eles ou não, não deixava de se preocupar. Também ele tinha a sensação que Elizabeth escondia algo.

- James, já percorre-mos as ruas todas de Tortuga e não a encontramos. – disse Jeff, cansado de caminhar a passos rápidos – O mais certo, foi Elizabeth ter tomado um navio e já nem cá estar.

- Um navio? À noite? E que alma caridosa iria dar boleia a uma rapariga sozinha só por bondade? – James caminhava a passos largos, embora se sentisse meio tonto por causa da bebedeira.

- Sabe-se lá! Se calhar foi dormir na Estalagem! – argumentou Jeff.

- Mas que nervos! Aquela Elizabeth Turner dá cabo de qualquer um! – exclamou James, parando subitamente.

Um homem que ia a passar, ouviu e parou de repente.

- Elizabeth? Desculpem, mas vocês disseram Elizabeth Turner? – perguntou o homem.

James e Jeff avaliaram o homem. Era baixo e gordo, já com alguns cabelos brancos. Não parecia uma ameaça, mas em piratas nunca se pode confiar, não é?

- Sim falámos numa Elizabeth Turner, porque pergunta? – questionou-o Jeff.

- Por acaso essa tal de Elizabeth é alta, magra, loura e espevitada? E tem um outro apelido denominado Swann?

- Sim. Você conhece-a? – perguntou James esperançoso, mas de repente agarrou o homem e encostou-o a uma parede próxima – ou fez-lhe alguma coisa? Onde ela está? Fala ou arrebento-te!

- Calma! Eu não fiz nada! Nunca faria mal à menina Elizabeth! – disse o homem meio assustado.

- James, larga-o. O melhor é ele dizer quem é e explicar como conhece Elizabeth. – disse calmamente Jeff.

James largou-o aos poucos mas não desviou o olhar.

- Muito bem, fale. – disse secamente, Jeff.

- O meu nome é Gibbs. Sou pirata, mas neste momento não tenho nem navio, nem capitão.

- Eu sou Jeff Woods e este é o meu capitão James Turner.

- Turner? – perguntou Gibbs.

- Sim, porquê? Vai dizer que também me conhece ou acha o meu nome assim tão estranho? – perguntou rispidamente, James.

- Bem, … surpreendeu-me o facto de vocês conhecerem a Elizabeth. Eu pensei que ela…

- Ela o quê? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Jeff e James.

- Nada. Eu conheço a menina Lizzie desde criança, quando viajou com o governador para Port Royal.

- Com o governador? – exclamaram em uníssono James e Jeff que ficaram a olhar um para o outro.

- Sim com o governador Swann, afinal era o pai de Elizabeth! – disse Gibbs.

- Pai? Mas ela disse que era filha de um Turner! – exclamou James.

- Não! Ela é filha do Governador Swann. O Turner é… - mas Gibbs pensou subitamente. Se Elizabeth não revelou que era casada com Will e disse que o Turner era de família, era porque não queria que se soubesse. – Inventado! Ela devia querer ocultar a sua identidade!

- Ocultar a identidade!? – questionou Jeff. _"Me engana que eu gosto!"_, pensou.

- Sim a Lizzie já fez isso uma vez! Mas como é que vocês a conheceram? – quis saber Gibbs.

- É uma história muito longa. Se a conhece e tem confiança com ela, pode-nos ajudar a encontrá-la. Ela saiu da taberna com uma grande bebedeira, sem dar-mos por ela. – disse James.

- Bem, isso vai ser difícil. A Elizabeth sabe-se defender muito bem, mas nesse estado qualquer um pode-se aproveitar! – Gibbs ficou apreensivo.

De repente, um papagaio azul com tons de amarelo, pousou em cima de um barril.

- "Gibbs à vista!" – gritou o papagaio.

- Mãe do céu! – Gibbs olhou alarmado para o papagaio e este levantou voo. Gibbs começou a correr desajeitadamente atrás da ave.

- Ei! Aonde vai? – perguntou James.

- Eu tenho que ver uma coisa. Prometo que vos ajudo quando voltar. – Gibbs desapareceu por uma rua.

- E como é que o vamos encontrar outra vez? – interrogou-se James.

- Eu acho melhor irmos atrás. Só um burro é que ainda não viu que esta história anda muito esquisita. – Jeff tomou o caminho de Gibbs.

- Quando penso nisto tudo, sinto-me que me escapa algo! – disse James coçando a cabeça – Espere por mim, homem!

* * *

Quando se levantou, a sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Elizabeth sabia que não devia ter bebido tanto. Era giro ao princípio, o problema era a ressaca. Deu consigo deitada num sofá e pelo balançar soube que estava a bordo de um navio. Não se lembrava de nada, apenas que fugia de algo quando chocou com alguma coisa. Pensou que tinha voltado novamente ao Lua Brilhante, mas quando a sua visão começou a ficar nítida e a focar melhor o que estava à sua volta, quase que ia tendo um ataque do coração. Conheceu aquela espécie de sala. Era o Pérola Negra. _"Mas que raio! Como é que eu vim cá parar?"_, os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar.

- Como vai, miss Turner?

À sua frente estava alguém que quando conheceu odiou, mas que acabou por ser uma pessoa menos terrível do que pensava.

- Barbossa? – perguntou atónita.

- Confesso, que também estou surpreso! Pensei que o jovem Turner, que agora é um dos homens mais temidos dos sete mares, a tinha deixado numa ilha! – disse Barbossa.

- Realmente foi isso que aconteceu. Mas acabei por me encher de lá estar.

- É! Quando vos casei vi logo que a vossa relação ia dar para o torto. – Barbossa pegou numa maçã de um verde brilhante e sentou-se numa cadeira, como se espera-se uma grande história contada por Lizzie.

- Apercebi-me disso, seis meses depois.

- E como é que o Will reagiu?

- Reagiu? – Elizabeth fintou Barbossa como se a pergunta fosse muito difícil de responder – O Will… não sabe de nada. Não faz a mínima ideia que já não estou naquela ilha perdida do resto do Mundo.

- Não sabe? – Barbossa ficou tão alarmado que quase se engasgou – Rapariga, ele é o novo "dono dos mares", é imortal desde que ninguém se lembre de lhe enfiar uma faca no coração, e tu arriscas-te dessa maneira?

- E o que esperava? Que envelhece-se numa ilha até morrer, à espera do marido?

- Não. Por acaso até apostámos quanto tempo levarias até saíres da ilha! – Barbossa deu uma gargalhada.

- Malditos piratas. – Elizabeth tentou-se por de pé, mas a sua cabeça estoirava. Cambaleou e voltou a cair no sofá.

- Vejo que apanhou uma das valentes! Tão forte que até corria como louca pelas ruas de Tortuga. Pintel e Raguetti viram-te e trouxeram-te. Desmaias-te mesmo em frente às caras deles. - Barbossa deu mais uma dentada na maçã.

Fez-se luz na memória de Lizzie. O facto de Barbossa ter dito que andava a correr pelas ruas, fez toda a sua memória voltar. _"Eu não corria, fugia de algo"_, pensou. De repente sentiu as cores do aposento tornarem-se escuras e a voz de Barbossa distanciou-se. Tinha desmaiado de novo.

* * *

James e Jeff foram dar com Gibbs quase do outro lado da ilha, onde as casas desapareciam e só restavam árvores. Gibbs estava escondido atrás de uma grande árvore observando algo.

- O que é que se passa? – perguntaram.

- Ai, Jesus! Nunca aprenderam que não se deve aparecer de repente por detrás das pessoas? – Gibbs tinha levado a mão ao peito.

- Se não tivesse fugido de nós, talvez não se tivesse assustado. E cá para mim, você tem alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento de Elizabeth. – James apontou a arma a Gibbs.

- Já disse e torno a dizer que não tenho nada a ver com isso. E eu é que devia preocupar-me, sabendo que a Elizabeth esteve com vocês e eu nem vos conheço.

- Aquilo ali é o que eu estou pensado? – Jeff apontava para uma baía com rochas de cada lado. Era o local perfeito para se esconder um navio. E era isso mesmo que lá estava ancorado.

- É sim. Aquilo ali é o melhor navio do Mundo: o Pérola Negra. – disse orgulhosamente, Gibbs – Pena eu já lá não estar.

- Você já lá esteve? – perguntou Jeff.

- Com mil diabos, claro que sim. O meu capitão era e é o grande Jack Sparrow. Infelizmente o Jack perdeu o navio para o Barbossa… pela terceira vez.

- Terceira vez? Não me diga que o Jack Sparrow é assim tão despistado que perde o navio sem dar por ela? – perguntou James.

- Da primeira ouve um motim e o Jack foi abandonado numa ilha.

- Essa história eu já tinha ouvido. – disse Jeff.

- Da segunda foi abandonado numa ilha com a menina Elizabeth.

- Com a Elizabeth? Sozinhos numa ilha? – James olhava horrorizado para Gibbs.

- Eu não sei o que é que a Elizabeth vos disse, mas eu acho que vocês têm a ideia que ele é uma freira! – Gibbs riu-se – Mas não aconteceu nada entre eles, o coração da menina Elizabeth já tinha dono.

- Hã? E posso saber quem era? – perguntou James curioso.

- Se a menina Elizabeth não lhe disse, não vou ser eu que lhe vou dizer. – Gibbs olhou para o Pérola – Mas que raio é que o Barbossa veio cá fazer?

- O Barbossa? Ele está vivo? – perguntou Jeff.

- Porquê, és amigo dele? – perguntou James.

- Amigo não, mas conhecido sim. Pensei que tivesse morrido.

- Morrer morreu, mas ressuscitou! – disse Gibbs.

James e Jeff entreolharam-se.

- A Elizabeth também se dava com o Barbossa? – perguntaram os dois.

- Sim, não muito bem, mas o suficiente para lhe pedir uma boleia. Já bastou ele a ter raptado uma vez…

- Raptado? Então ela está lá! Vamos Jeff. – James já se ia preparar para descer até à baía, mas Gibbs interrompeu-os.

- Vocês são loucos? Se o Barbossa vos apanha, mata-vos.

- Se você quiser vem, senão nós vamos sozinhos. E se o Jeff se dá tão bem com ele não vamos ter problemas, não é? – James começou a descer a pequena ravina até à praia.

Gibbs tinha um medo enorme, mas de repente lembrou-se de Sparrow. Talvez se voltasse ao Pérola Negra, poderia saber alguma coisa do capitão, já que nunca mais soube dele.

- Esperem por mim! – desceu desajeitadamente, seguindo James e Jeff.


	10. Chapter 10 No Pérola Negra

**Cap. X No Pérola Negra**

A noite continuava estrelada e ainda faltava algumas horas para o amanhecer. Talvez por isso, alguns piratas do Pérola Negra ainda deviam andar na rambóia. Quando Jeff, James e Gibbs, chegaram à baía, encontraram um pequeno bote a remos, sinal que confirmava que parte da tripulação ainda estava em terra. Fizeram o bote girar, empurraram-no e saltaram lá para dentro. Enquanto Jeff e Gibbs remavam à vez, James olhava atentamente o navio, à procura de qualquer movimentação. Nem sinal de gente. Não fossem as pequenas lanternas acesas e o Pérola não passaria dum barco fantasma. Remaram em silêncio, mas dentro das suas cabeças fervia um turbilhão de pensamentos duvidosos.

_- "Será que Elizabeth estará mesmo lá? Será que está bem?" – _estas interrogações e outras mais, queimavam a cabeça de James. Mas havia uma que o deixava cada vez mais intrigado:_ "Quem será afinal Elizabeth Turner? Ou Elizabeth Swann? Ou então Elizabeth Swann Turner?"_

- _"Mas porque raio voltou o Barbossa para trás? Será que veio à procura do Jack?"_ – pensava Gibbs.

- _"Então o velho Barbossa não morreu! Ou será que morreu e ressuscitou? Não, isso é impossível!" – _interrogava-se Jeff.

Treparam até ao convés do Pérola e quase que eram desmascarados, quando Gibbs se desequilibrou e ia caindo encima de Jeff.

Já a bordo, esconderam-se atrás de uns barris de pólvora. James puxou da espada assim como Jeff e Gibbs como não tinha espada, puxou da pistola.

- Tens a certeza que o navio está quase vazio? – perguntou James a Gibbs num sussurro.

- Acho que sim. Conheço bem a rotina do Pérola. A maioria foi divertir-se para Tortuga, só deviam ter ficado dois ou três de vigia, mais o Barbossa. Esse não costuma ser de borgas.

De repente o papagaio de Cotton pousou e desatou aos altos berros:

- Intrusos! Intrusos!

Jeff que tinha estado calado o tempo todo, sentiu o cano de uma pistola na sua nuca.

- Cotton! Pelo amor de Deus, sou eu o Gibbs! Nós viemos em paz. – disse Gibbs.

Cotton nada disse e continuou imóvel e sereno com a pistola apontada a Jeff.

- Ele é surdo ou o quê? – perguntou baixinho, James.

- Perdeu a língua, não fala.

- Credo! – exclamou James meio impressionado.

Não tardou a aparecer mais gente, mais concretamente Pintel e Raguetti.

- Ora, ora! Quem temos aqui! – disse ironicamente Raguetti.

- Gibbs! Vieste pedir boleia? E quem serão estes dois parvalhões? – perguntou Pintel.

- Vê lá como falas connosco. – James apontou a pistola a Pintel, que em retribuição desembainhou a espada.

Com o alarido, Barbossa viu-se obrigado a sair dos seus aposentos para ver o que se passava.

- Mas por amor de Calipso o que se passa aqui? – perguntou rudemente.

- Capitão, demos com estes três cães sarnentos no meio do navio. – esclareceu Raguetti.

- Gibbs! O que estás aqui a fazer? O teu querido ex-capitão despediu-te? Ou não encontrou um navio para te levar? – dito isto, Barbossa riu-se com a sua gargalhada característica, a quem se juntaram Pintel e Raguetti e Cotton, que embora não se ri-se, esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu… vim na companhia destes dois. – respondeu muito embaraçado Gibbs.

- E quem são estes dois? – perguntou Barbossa.

- Eu sou James Turner, capitão do navio pirata Lua Brilhante.

- Navio pirata? Nunca tinha ouvido falar! Deves ser um daqueles amadores que quando têm um navio julgam-se os senhores dos sete mares!

- Alto lá! Eu exijo respeito! – James parecia realmente zangado.

- Respeito? Tens idade para ser meu filho e exiges respeito? – Barbossa desmanchou-se a rir.

- Eu convoco o direito à parlamentação.

Todos se calaram ao ouvir aquela afirmação. Olharam todos na direcção de Jeff, que tinha as mãos no ar.

- Eu convoco o direito de parlamentar presente no Código, em nome do meu capitão.

- Jeff? Meu velho amigo! Chega-te para o lado, Cotton. – Barbossa abraçou Jeff e todos ficaram estupefactos com aquela reacção.

- Há quanto tempo, pensei que tivesses morrido! – disse Jeff.

- Morri mas ressuscitei, depois conto-te. Agora tu, um excelente pirata a mando daquele jovem que pensa que é muito bom?

- Por isso exijo o direito. O meu capitão às vezes é muito precipitado.

- Jeff? Qual é a tua? Agora dizes mal de mim? – James estava com vontade de dar um murro em Jeff.

- Mas afinal o que se passa aqui? – desta vez foi Raguetti que perguntou. Já não percebia nada. Gibbs apareceu sem dizer o que queria. Um capitão que tinha a mania que era bom sem dizer também o que queria e agora Barbossa abraçado a um homem completamente desconhecido?

- Infelizmente vou ter que lhes perguntar o mesmo. – declarou Barbossa.

- Bem o que se passa é que… - ia começar James, mas Jeff cortou-lhe o discurso.

- O que se passa Barbossa, é que tivemos a bordo nestes últimos dias uma rapariga que encontramos numa ilha deserta, só que ela desapareceu aqui em Tortuga e como vimos o Pérola pensamos que ela pudesse estar aqui! – explicou Jeff.

- Aqui como? Raptada? – perguntou Barbossa.

- Não nada disso! Podia se ter escondido aqui! – Jeff não queria inimizades por isso o melhor era ser simpático.

- Mas podia muito bem tê-la raptado! – atirou James.

- Senhor James, por acaso é namorado da moça para estar tão preocupado? – atirou desta feita, Barbossa.

James entalou-se.

- Não… claro que não! Só não gosto de ver donzelas em perigo!

- Digo-lhe senhor James, que mais depressa levaria um tiro dessa donzela do que ela se meter em confusões e não se saber defender! – Barbossa riu-se de orelha a orelha.

- Hã? – Jeff e James admiraram-se.

- Eu disse-vos que ela estaria aqui! – exclamou Gibbs.

- A senhora Elizabeth está aqui e está muito bem de saúde. Apenas recupera da bebedeira que apanhou. – Barbossa chamou Marti.

Marti apareceu a correr.

- Chamou meu capitão?

- Chamei. Acompanhe estes dois senhores até terra. Quanto a ti Gibbs, se quiseres ficas se não desapareces. – Barbossa ia virar costas mas James interpelou-o.

- Eu não saio enquanto não vir que a senhorita Elizabeth está bem.

- Senhora Elizabeth, meu rapaz. Ela é casada! – Barbossa adorou dizer aquilo.

James, das duas, uma: ou não percebeu ou não ligou. Engoliu em seco e continuou a insistir em ver Elizabeth. Barbossa estava quase a dar-lhe um tiro quando Elizabeth apareceu.

- Não é preciso haver brigas. Eu estou bem, James. – Elizabeth ainda se sentia tonta mas já se segurava em pé.

- Então se está bem, já nos pode esclarecer quem é afinal? – esta pergunta veio de Jeff, mas James tinha a mesma pergunta na cabeça.

- Elizabeth, em que raio é que tu andas-te metida? – perguntou Barbossa.

Elizabeth sentou-se encima de uma caixa de madeira, suspirou, olhou cada um e disse finalmente.

- Muito bem, preparem-se para ouvir uma longa história.


	11. Chapter 11 Histórias atrás de Histórias

**Cap. XI Histórias atrás de Histórias**

Elizabeth respirou fundo. Contar a sua história não era difícil. Pior era dizer o porquê de ela correr perigo, se nem ela mesma sabia porquê.

Quando acabou de contar a Jeff e James quem era e como se tornou pirata, já o dia amanhecia. Os tripulantes iam chegando um a um, e foi um problema, porque como Gibbs, Jeff e James tinham levado o bote, Cotton e Marti tiveram de levar dois botes para a praia, um para trazer os que lá esperavam e regressar, outro para lá ficar servindo os que ainda não tinham chegado.

- E foi assim que eu me tornei a Rainha dos Piratas. – disse Elizabeth.

- E o Davy Jones foi morto! – rematou Barbossa.

James e Jeff pareciam que tinham levado com uma frigideira na cara. Olhavam espantados para Elizabeth e também para Barbossa que foi ajudando Lizzie a contar a história. Jeff tinha ficado boquiaberto com a parte em que Barbossa lhe disse que tinha ficado amaldiçoado, morto pelo Jack Sparrow e ressuscitado por Tia Dalma. A transformação de Tia Dalma em Calipso e a morte de Davy Jones também o deixaram estupefacto. Sentiu uma enorme tristeza em não ter participado da batalha contra a Companhia das Ìndias. Mas nem ele nem James eram lordes piratas, e James andava sempre alheado das novidades do mundo. Apenas lhe interessava encontrar tesouros e artefactos raros. Já James parecia que ia cair para o lado a qualquer momento. Afinal Elizabeth não era sua prima, mas era noiva do seu primo Will. Sentiu uma enorme admiração por ela. Nunca pensou que fosse tão corajosa. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma inveja enorme do seu primo Will. Então aquele anjinho tinha se tornado pirata! Nunca pensou na sua vida ver Will como pirata, apesar de saber que o seu tio o era. Mas nunca achou que Will tivesse a coragem de Bootstrap.

- Como é que acabas-te casada com o Will? – perguntou James. Aquela pergunta fê-lo sentir triste sem saber porquê. E Elizabeth ainda nem sabia que ele era primo de Will.

- Foi no meio da luta. – disse Lizzie, com a voz sumida. Desde que contara a história que não conseguia olhar James nos olhos – Vimos que podíamos morrer a qualquer momento e decidimos casar. Foi o Barbossa que nos casou.

Jeff quase morreu a rir.

- Agora és padre, Hector? – perguntou a rir.

- Nem agora nem nunca! Apenas fiz o meu dever de capitão! – disse Barbossa.

- E já agora quem matou o Davy Jones? – perguntou Jeff.

Elizabeth e Barbossa olharam um para o outro. Não sabiam se haviam de dizer a verdade, mas essa veria ao de cima mais tarde mais cedo.

- O Jack ia matando o Jones. Tinha o coração na mão e tudo. – começou Barbossa.

- Mas o Davy Jones ia me matar… - Elizabeth irrompeu num choro.

- Eu acabo, Elizabeth. O Will tentou proteger a Elizabeth e acabou ferido de morte. O Jack teve um ataque de consciência e antes que Will desse o último suspiro, o Jack consegiu que ele crava-se o punhal no coração do Jones tornando-se no novo capitão do Holandês Voador. –concluiu Barbossa.

Jeff sabia que Will era primo de James e abriu a boca de espanto. James ficou branco como a cal. Elizabeth só chorava. Relembrar aquele momento era demasiado doloroso para ela.

- Agora como é que raio é que foi parar ao navio destes dois, Elizabeth? – perguntou Barbossa.

Elizabeth teve que contar tudo de novo. Quando acabou, Barbossa não estava satisfeito porque ainda tinha uma dúvida.

- Diga-me, senhor James, como era mesmo o seu apelido? – perguntou maliciosamente Barbossa.

James engoliu em seco. Não valia mais mentir. Além do mais Elizabeth tinha os olhos pregados em si.

- Turner, James Turner.

Quem ia tendo um ataque do coração agora era Elizabeth. Afinal o sonho tinha sido uma premonição. James era o quê?

- Tu és irmão do Will? – perguntou Elizabeth com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não. Sou primo dele. O meu pai é irmão de Bill Turner, que morreu.

- Não morreu. É um semi-morto como o Will. – disse Barbossa.

A cabeça de James estoirava. O seu tio tava meio vivo, o seu primo era capitão do navio mais temido dos oceanos e casado com Lizzie. Era demais para ele. Também Lizzie não estava melhor.

- O teu pai é irmão de Bill Turner! – disse Barbossa coçando a barba.

James olhou para ele. Sabia muito bem o que iria dizer. Mas Barbossa calou-se. Sem mais nem menos Lizzie, ou por distracção ou por querer mudar o rumo da conversa atirou:

- O Jack corre perigo.

- Perigo? Mas que pena tenho dele! – disse Barbossa a rir – ele passa a vida em perigo!

- O problema é que eu corro perigo também. – exclamou Elizabeth – e de alguém que não se importa em matar para conseguir o que quer.

- Quem é que te quer fazer mal? – perguntou James.

- Tu não conheces. – disse Lizzie entre soluços – aliás ninguém daqui conhece.

- Elizabeth, enfrentou a minha tripulação amaldiçoada, foi presa, ficou numa ilha deserta, viu o Pérola naufragar, enfrentou São Feng, foi até ao fim do Mundo, é a Rainha Pirata, quase ia morrendo, ficou sem o Will, e sinceramente nunca a vi em pânico. Quem seria essa pessoa que tanto mal lhe quer fazer? – perguntou Barbossa.

- O meu tio. Lord Edward Swann. Eu vi-o conversar com um homem em Tortuga. Ele perguntou pelo Jack e depois por mim. Nunca o vi com tanta raiva. Foi por isso que corria que nem uma louca pela rua. – Elizabeth parou de chorar.

James reconheceu aquele nome. Já o tinha ouvido quando era novo e não se lembrava porquê.

- Talvez ande atrás de si para a levar. – disse Jeff.

- Mas porque andaria atrás do Sparrow? – perguntou Gibbs que estava presente na conversa assim como Pintel e Raguetti.

- Não sei. O meu tio pertenceu à Companhia das Ìndias Orientais. Talvez se tivesse cruzado com o Jack. – Elizabeth estava mais segura, porém continuava a evitar James.

- Talvez ande atrás dele por causa da batalha! – disse Pintel.

- Não faz sentido. – disse Barbossa – se fosse por isso andaria atrás de nós todos. Afinal foi o Pérola e o Holandês que mandou o navio do Beckett pelos ares.

Foi aí que a cabeça de James fez um click. Beckett é isso!

- Ele anda atrás do Jack porque o culpa da morte de Lord Beckett. – respondeu James.

- Mas isso não faz sentido! – exclamou Lizzie – todos nós matámos o Beckett.

- Mas não é isso que o seu tio pensa. – disse Barbossa. Tinha compreendido o que James disse. Também ele sabia da história toda – o Lord Beckett era afilhado do seu tio.

- Como? – Lizzie estava estupefacta – Eu nunca soube disso. Quer dizer sabia que ele tinha um afilhado mas não fazia ideia que era o Beckett!

- Sendo assim, a menina corre perigo e o Jack também. – disse Gibbs.

- Temos que ir atrás do Jack. – disse Lizzie.

- Nem sabemos onde ele anda! – disse Gibbs.

- Por isso eu voltei.- disse Barbossa – aquele cão sarnento roubou-me o mapa.

Dito isto mostrou o mapa com um grande buraco no meio.

- Só o grande Jack para se lembrar disso! – sorriu Gibbs mas calou-se ao olhar para a cara feroz de Barbossa.

- Eles falaram numa tal de Fonte de Juventude. – disse Elizabeth.

- Merda! - exclamou James.

Todos o olharam.

- Porque está tão nervoso, senhor James? – perguntou Barbossa – por acaso sabe o caminho para lá?

- Saber não sei, mas tenho uma ideia. Mas se vocês forem atrás do Jack eu também vou.

- E por que é que iria conosco, senhor James? Está interessado na tal fonte de juventude? – perguntou Barbossa.

- Não, mas sei de alguém que também anda atrás da fonte e que também corre perigo.

- Quem é? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- A minha irmã. Wilma Turner. – respondeu James.

Foi como se um bloco de gelo caísse no meio do navio. Pintel e Raguetti agarraram-se ao ouvir o nome, Gibbs deu um salto e Barbossa continuou sereno. Elizabeth é que não percebeu patavina de nada.

- A sua irmã? O que é que a sua irmã tem a ver com a história? – perguntou Lizzie sem perceber nada.

- A Wilma é uma das causas para o seu querido tio andar atrás do Jack para se vingar. Afinal o querido afilhado do seu querido tio foi humilhado até dizer chega pelo Jack por causa da Wilma. – disse Barbossa rindo – Mas a sua irmã, senhor James é capaz de matar Lord Swann antes mesmo de ele a ver. O pior é se encontra o Jack pelo caminho.

- ALGUÉM ME PODE EXPLICAR DO QUE É QUE ESTÃO A FALAR? – Lizzie desatou aos berros.

- A história é muito comprida depois alguém lhe explica. – disse Barbossa – Muito bem se sabe o caminho indique-nos. A senhorita Elizabeth se quiser vir é só dizer. Já estamos habituados a tê-la por cá! É só dizer em que navio quer ir!

- Eu vou. Mas o navio em que viajarei… - Elizabeth ficou baralhada. Queria ir no Pérola porque conhecia toda a gente, mas tinha uma vontade imensa de viajar no Lua Brilhante ao lado de James.

- Vai no Pérola. De certeza que o meu primo não iria gostar de vê-la comigo. Nunca nos demos bem. –James virou costas a Elizabeth e sentiu um enorme vazio. Vazio esse que Elizabeth sentia também.

- Muito bem. Encontrámo-nos no alto-mar. Pintel, Raguetti vejam se a cambada já cá está e toca a zarpar. Bem-vindo a bordo Gibbs, sempre é mais um que ajuda a limpar o convés! E bem-vinda também, senhora Elizabeth, os seus aposentos são os mesmos de sempre.

- Vamos lá, então. – Elizabeth olhou para o horizonte. Será que algures no meio desta viagem o Holandês Voador iria surgir? Era bom que não.


	12. Chapter 12 O Primeiro Sinal

**Cap. XII O Primeiro Sinal**

O dia tinha passado com a rapidez de uma flecha. Na manhã seguinte, já o Pérola Negra e o Lua Brilhante, navegavam longe do porto de Tortuga. James não sabia o local exacto da Fonte da Juventude, aliás nem sabia se esta existia mesmo, ou se não passaria apenas de um mito. A sua irmã sempre adorou descobrir artefactos antigos, principalmente se estes pareciam objectivos inatingíveis ou de origem duvidosa. Pois bem, a última busca de Wilma centrava-se na Fonte. Pelas poucas notícias que a sua irmã dava, James sabia que esta se situava entre a Florida e Cuba. Se Jack tinha ido em busca do mesmo, era lá que se encontrava. Além disso, James faria de tudo para socorrer Wilma se esta se encontra-se em perigo, assim como ela faria o contrário.

Elizabeth ocupou o quarto do capitão. Na teoria era o quarto de Jack, mas na prática era de Barbossa. Quando viajou com Jack atrás de Will, também lá tinha ficado, mas Jack, após inúmeras tentativas forçadas de ficar no mesmo quarto, acabou na sala. Barbossa tinha mudado desde que ressuscitara. Continuava um pirata rude, mas adquiriu uma certa simpatia por Elizabeth. Deu consigo a pensar que se tivesse uma filha, gostaria que esta tivesse o feitio e a queda para a pirataria de Lizzie. Foi dar com Elizabeth sentada à beira da proa, logo de manhã cedo a cantarolar baixinho:_ "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me"._

- A pé tão cedo, miss Turner? Pensei que de tão cansada que estava iria dormir o dia todo! – Barbossa caminhou até Lizzie e sentou-se ao pé dela. Elizabeth estava séria.

- Não me chame de miss Turner. Nem miss Swann, apenas e só Elizabeth.

-Definitivamente hoje não é os melhores dos seus dias. – Barbossa riu-se.

- A minha vida é uma porcaria. – suspirou.

- Não diga isso. É demasiado nova para afirmar tal facto.

- Sempre fui azarada no amor! – disse Elizabeth. Sinceramente, Barbossa era a última pessoa para servir de terapeuta emocional, mas à falta de melhor!

- Azarada? Tem dezenas de homens atrás de si!

- Mas nunca consegui amar. Quando conheci o Will, foi uma enorme paixão desde o primeiro dia. Passei a minha juventude à espera da declaração de amor de Will, mas ele parecia que engolia um sapo. Engasgava-se sempre. Quando finalmente se declarou, alguém interrompeu o nosso casamento e agora fiquei sem ele.

- Tem a cena da traição com o Jack! – exclamou Barbossa.

- Como ficou sabendo disso? Além do mais não foi uma traição, mas sim um acto desesperado!

- O Jack andou a gabar-se!

- Cafajeste!

- Pois, pois. E o oficial de peruca seu primeiro noivo?

- Esse coitado, nem teve tempo para nada. Mas eu até gostava do James Norrington, como amigo. E tem o James. – A última frase foi dita em som baixo, mas Barbossa, a quem nem o barulho dos canhões incomodava, ouviu muito bem.

- O James? Cuidado, Elizabeth! Ele é primo do seu marido. E se o Will descobre que anda a ser traído! – Barbossa abanou negativamente a cabeça – Parece que afinal sempre levou com uma facada no coração indirectamente.

- Eu não traí o Will! Nunca faria isso na vida! Além do mais eu detesto o James! – exclamou Lizzie.

- Detesta? De certeza? – perguntou Barbossa.

- Sim. E agora mudando de assunto, como é que o Jack conseguiu roubar o mapa?

- Idiotice minha. Devia estar dormindo e o sacana cortou o mapa. Se eu o apanho! – Barbossa fez um gesto com a mão como se fosse dar um murro.

- Idiotice sua e esperteza do Jack! E quanto à irmã do James? Quem é ela? O que aconteceu para que o meu tio tivesse tanta raiva do Jack? – perguntou curiosa, Lizzie.

- Algumas coisas vai ter que perguntar ao James, afinal ele é o irmão dela. O que eu vou contar foi o que eu presenciei. – começou Barbossa – Há quase 11 anos atrás, antes da maldição do tesouro asteca, o Jack e eu ainda nos dávamos bem. Eu sabia que o Bootstrap tinha um irmão, que era casado com uma portuguesa de quem tinha dois filhos. O irmão dele, não era nobre, mas conseguiu estabelecer-se como um mercador de posses. Bootstrap era um incógnito para os conhecidos do irmão, mas deu-se sempre bem com ele. Aliás o próprio Will frequentava a casa dos tios.

- O Will chegou a comentar que tinha uns tios, mas pensei que eram da parte da mãe. – disse Elizabeth.

- Pois bem. O Bootstrap nunca revelou que era um pirata para o Will. Quando estávamos próximos da localidade onde o irmão morava, ele encontrava-se com o irmão. As únicas pessoas que sabiam a verdadeira profissão do Bill, além do irmão, eram a cunhada e a Wilma. O Will nunca conheceu o pai e o James pensava que o tio era tudo menos um pirata. Pois bem, um dia o Bootstrap chegou ao Pérola cabisbaixo e nervoso. Eu e o Jack ficamos a saber que a Wilma ia casar com um tal de Lord Beckett, e quem estaria a mediar o casamento era o seu tio.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, a Wilma foi obrigada a casar-se? – perguntou Lizzie.

- Sim. Mas a Wilma tinha um comportamento explosivo. Negou-se a casar e os próprios pais apoiaram-na, porque preferiam ver um bom partido fugir do que ter a filha infeliz. E foi aí que o seu querido tio partiu para a chantagem. Ameaçou a Wilma, dizendo que punha o seu pai na miséria se ela não casasse com o Beckett.

- E a Wilma aceitou?

- Sim, não teve outro remédio. Mas dentro dela vivia o desejo de ser pirata. A um mês do casamento, o Bootstrap ficou a saber de tudo e meteu na cabeça que tinha de fazer algo para salvar a sobrinha. Mas antes de ele saber, já a Wilma, num passeio à beira-mar, tinha dado de caras com o Jack. E o resto não é difícil de adivinhar.

- Ela fugiu com o Jack?

- No próprio dia do casamento. Imagine, o Beckett já odiava o Sparrow por este lhe ter libertado escravos na costa africana, e depois veio a cena do casamento.

- Meu Deus. Essa Wilma deve ser corajosa! – exclamou Lizzie. Finalmente ouvia falar de alguém como ela.

- Corajosa e não só. Assim como o Jack, a Wilma odiava a escravatura e tinha um faro para aventuras. Foi ela que descobriu o tesouro de Cortés. Mas desde o início, que ela nos alertou sobre o perigo da maldição. Nós não ouvimos, e numa noite, a Wilma deixou o navio após uma tremenda discussão com o Jack. Isto aconteceu quatro dias antes do motim. Desde aí que nunca mais soube da Wilma. Mas quem deve saber dela é o irmão.

- E já agora… - Elizabeth estava morta por fazer aquela pergunta – A Wilma e o Jack, havia alguma coisa entre eles?

- Depende de que tipo de relação está a falar! – disse Barbossa.

- Amorosa?

- Não. A Wilma e o Jack sempre foram amigos, que eu saiba. E com o tio dela aqui, o Jack não arriscava muito. Além do mais, o Jack nunca se apaixonou na vida. – Barbossa levantou-se – Embora muitos marujos daqui ficassem encantados com ela, ninguém se arriscava, porque a Wilma não hesitaria em dar um tiro a um atrevido!

De repente, Marti apareceu a correr.

- Meu capitão, temos um problema. – exclamou arfando.

- Fala, lesma.

- Quando abastecemos o navio, os nossos marujos foram buscar os mantimentos juntamente com os marujos do Lua Brilhante.

- E daí? – perguntou Barbossa.

- Daí que ouve má distribuição de alimentos e enquanto nós ficamos com a carne, eles ficaram com as batatas.

- E depois? Eles que pesquem e manda os nossos fazer a carne com outra coisa!

- Pois, só que os marujos queriam carne com batatas! – disse receoso Marti.

- Como? Mas anda tudo grávido para estarem com desejos? – perguntou ameaçadoramente Barbossa – Mas pensando bem até que não ia mal! O que acha, senhora Elizabeth?

- Por mim tudo bem. - Elizabeth encolheu os ombros.

- Muito bem.Faz sinal para lançarem âncora, mas antes eles que alinhem o Pérola com o Lua. Se quiser pode ir perguntar mais sobre a Wilma ao James. Eu vou-me retirar. Preciso de analisar a rota que tomámos, para saber que perigos corremos. – Barbossa retirou-se deixando Elizabeth pensando no dilema de ir ou não ir. Finalmente optou por fazer uma visita ao outro navio.

* * *

Enquanto, os marujos se entretinham ocupados no "toma lá batata, dá cá carne", Elizabeth pediu permissão a Jeff para entrar no quarto que ocupou, para lá ir buscar as roupas que possuía antes de ser resgatada.

- Permissão? A senhorita,...perdão senhora, pode entrar onde quiser, já conhece o navio. – respondeu um muito simpático imediato. _"Será que reage assim por ser mulher do primo do James?"_ pensou Elizabeth.

Desceu até ao seu antigo "quarto" e ao abrir a porta do quarto, deparou-se com uma cena que nunca pensou ver na vida. James estava de pé no meio do aposento com um vestido seu nas mãos. Quando se virou para ver quem era, quase explodiu de tão envergonhado. Imediatamente largou o vestido.

- Eu…nã…não sabia que estava aí. Eu ia pegar nas suas coisas e mandar entregar. – disse meio a gaguejar.

- E era preciso estar com um vestido meu, nos seus braços? E de uma maneira tão íntima? Não me diga que está com saudades minhas? – Elizabeth respondeu ironicamente, mas também ela sentia o seu coração aos saltos debaixo do peito.

- Não é nada disso, eu apenas quis ser útil, mais nada… - James ia continuar, mas Elizabeth interrompeu-o.

- Já foi útil retirando-me daquela ilha, mas se não se importa saia da frente para eu pegar minhas coisas. – empurrou James e pegou rapidamente nas suas coisas. Porém quando ia a sair do quarto, a emoção foi mais forte e tomou conta de James.

- Não vais embora sem antes levares isto. – e agarrando no braço de Elizabeth, fez esta virar-se para si e quando ficaram muito próximos, James espetou-lhe um grande beijo. Elizabeth sentiu o sangue afluir à sua face quando os seus lábios se cruzaram. Uma chama intensa de sentimentos controversos apossaram-se de si. Queria fugir, mas à medida que a intensidade do beijo aumentava, mais presa ficava. Quando se separaram, James olhou-a intensamente e quando fez o mesmo, Elizabeth sentiu os seus olhou marejarem.

- Isto não podia ter acontecido. – disse entre lágrimas.

- Porquê? Eu queria e tu também correspondes-te. – exclamou James – desde que te vi que alguma coisa mudou em mim…

- Chega, James! Isto está errado. Eu sou casada, e com o teu primo!

- Mas tu não o amas. É impossível amar alguém que nos deixa sozinhos numa ilha deserta! – disse James.

Foi a expressão certa para James se habilitar a um estalo. E foi isso mesmo que aconteceu.

- Nunca mais digas isso. Eu amo o Will mais que tudo, e ele nunca me faria uma coisa dessas por maldade, apenas não teve solução. – retorquiu Elizabeth.

- Então se amas o William, diz isso olhando nos meus olhos! – James agarrou Elizabeth e puxou-a para si. Mas Lizzie nada conseguiu dizer. Libertou-se de James e saiu num choro compulsivo, correndo pelos interiores do navio. Quando passou para o Pérola, Gibbs ia abordá-la para a cumprimentar, mas Lizzie acabou por empurrar todos e trancar-se no quarto. Deitou as roupas ao chão e deitou-se chorando compulsivamente.

- Porquê? Porquê me complicas a vida? Porque me levas-te o Will? Porque não me tornas-te imortal como ele? – Elizabeth dava murros nas almofadas. Tinha um pressentimento que aquele seria apenas o primeiro sinal dum sentimento novo que sabia ser impossível de se realizar sem haver gente magoada. Quando finalmente se acalmou, apenas balbuciou uma pequena expressão, caindo depois num sono profundo.

- Malditos piratas!


	13. Chapter 13 Sem Rumo

**Cap. XIII** **Sem Rumo**

O Pérola e o Lua Brilhante andava perdidos há mais de cinco dias. O Lua ia na frente já que James tinha uma pista da localização da sua irmã. Mas já navegavam há imenso tempo e a ilha que Wilma tanto falava não aparecia. Quem não estava nada satisfeito era Barbossa. Era visível o seu mal estar e de cinco em cinco minutos atirava maldições para cima de Jack. Ora era porque este lhe tinha roubado o mapa ou então por ter uma bússola que era capaz de mostrar o caminho para uma agulha no palheiro se a pessoa o deseja-se.

- Raios, aquele rapaz dá cabo do juízo a qualquer um! Daqui a pouco vamos ter ao fim do mundo outra vez sem precisar-mos de mapa! – Barbossa estava a deitar fogo pelas ventas. Ainda por cima o vento tinha parado e além do calor infernal os navios estavam parados no meio do mar.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, capitão, mas o senhor Turner não disse que a tal ilha ficaria entre a costa da Flórida e Cuba? – perguntou Gibbs.

- Disse. Só que já nem sei quantas vezes lá passei e não vi ilha nenhuma, nem nenhuma Fonte da Juventude! – Barbossa andava para a frente e para trás no meio do convés.

- Pode ser que apareça uma tabuleta a indicar a tal fonte! – disse Raguetti. Riu-se mas depressa o sorriso se desvaneceu ao ver as caras de má disposição, perante uma afirmação daquelas. Se a Fonte era dos tesouros mais inatingíveis, de certeza que o caminho não seria em nada facilitado.

- Bem, eu vou ter que tomar uma atitude. Senhor Gibbs, faça descer um bote. Eu vou falar com esse pirralho. Isto não tem sentido nenhum, ainda por cima ir atrás daquele rafeiro do Sparrow! – exclamou Barbossa – Já agora onde se meteu a senhora Elizabeth?

- No quarto, há quase três dias que não sai de lá! – informou Gibbs.

- Coitada! – Pintel tinha-se virado para Raguetti e sussurrava baixo para ninguém ouvir – Sozinha e sem o marido, é preciso ter azar!

- Mas viste a maneira como ela olhava para o primo do zombie? E ele para ela? Aqui há gato! – exclamou Raguetti.

- E o melhor é nem comentar. Imagina se o semi-morto sabe? Ainda vira peixe como o Davy Jones! – os dois riram-se.

Nesse momento, Lizzie tinha saído do quarto e ouviu a última parte da conversa. Para ela foi um choque lembrar-se que Will podia ficar igual a Jones. Desatou a chorar e voltou ao quarto.

- Eu juro que nunca vi a Elizabeth daquele jeito. Parece sempre tão forte, e agora por tudo e por nada chora! – comentou Gibbs.

- Mulheres! – resmungou Barbossa.

- Cá para mim ela tá… - Raguetti fez o gesto de barriga de grávida, mas Pintel não entendeu patavina.

- Tá o quê? – questionou Pintel.

- De barriga!

- Com dores de barriga?

- Não parvo! - Pintel voltou a fazer o gesto – Grávida!

- Ah, entendi! – Raguetti fez ar de pensador e exclamou – Já viste o que era um bebé a gatinhar por aqui!

- Ia ser giro! Eu queria ser padrinho! – exclamou Pintel.

- Eu é que ia ser! – exclamou Raguetti.

Continuaram com aquela disputa e mais suposições durante meia hora. Marti que entretanto tinha passado por eles, riu-se e abanou a cabeça com tanta bobagem junta!

- Mas vocês são parvos ou o quê? Não viram que já se passaram quase sete meses desde que ela foi deixada na ilha? Se estivesse grávida já teria uma barriga enorme! – Marti deixou-os sozinhos e continuou o seu caminho rindo-se.

- Quer dizer que afinal não vai haver afilhado? – perguntou Raguetti.

- Parece que não. – respondeu Pintel.

Ambos ficaram com uma expressão bastante triste, até Pintel ter outra ideia.

- Ei, talvez daqui a 10 anos!

E com uma esperança infinita continuaram a lavar o chão.

* * *

Quando Barbossa chegou ao Lua, James estava ao pé do leme segurando um mapa na mão. Sabia que estava no sítio certo, mas ilha nem vê-la.

Barbossa chegou deitando fogo pela boca.

- Mas então que grande pista você tem! Além de andarmos sem rumo, ainda ficamos sem vento e parados no meio do oceano! – Barbossa estava com uma vontade de esganar James.

- Eu não disse que sabia o sítio exacto, nem mesmo se ele existia. Só sei a zona onde se pode situar. – James mostrava uma cara séria. Começou a descer as escadas até ao convés e fez sinal a Barbossa para que o seguisse. – Venha comigo. Tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar.

Quando Barbossa entrou na sala, viu que pelo menos em desarrumação, James era igual aos piratas. _"Menos mal!"_, pensou. Em cima de uma mesa, havia uma grande pilha de cartas, muitas delas com pequenos mapas.

- Todas estas cartas são da minha irmã. – disse James. Pegou em algumas e mostrou a Barbossa.

Enquanto Barbossa as lia, James explicou melhor o que sabia sobre a Fonte.

- Segundo o que dizem as cartas, que me foram entregues por outros marujos de confiança da Wilma, a ilha da Fonte ficaria algures entre a Flórida e Cuba. Sinceramente eu não acredito na existência da fonte, acho que não passa de um mito. – James foi interrompido por Barbossa.

- Mas quase de certeza que existe. A Fonte está assinalada no mapa de São Feng. E normalmente tudo o que está naquele mapa existe. Agora o que eu não percebo é como a Wilma descobriu a localização da Fonte. Afinal as coordenadas estão no mapa que está com o Jack! – afirmou Barbossa.

- Parece que a minha irmã também tem um mapa qualquer. O que é certo é que ela falou num nevoeiro que se atravessava no caminho dos navegadores e os fazia navegar até à tal ilha. Só que o tempo é o que se vê: sol, calor de morrer e nada de vento. – James encolheu os ombros.

- Eu tenho uma razão muito forte para querer aquela fonte da juventude: chegar primeiro do que o Jack! – disse Barbossa, sorrindo maldosamente. – Mas vendo as circunstâncias, o melhor é esperar que haja vento e voltar a terra, ou ainda morremos aqui.

James baixou a cabeça entristecido. Queria imenso ver a sua irmã. Tinham-se passado quase 3 anos desde a última vez que se tinham visto. Mas desde que se entusiasmou com a fonte, Wilma só dava notícias por carta.

- É, também acho. Eu vou avisar a minha tripulação. – James saiu do convés acompanhado por Barbossa.

* * *

Era fim da tarde. O calor abrandava com o desaparecer do sol, mas o vento teimava em não aparecer. Elizabeth andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto. Não conseguia tirar de dentro de si o sentimento de culpa que a atravessava que nem uma flecha. Não parava de pensar no beijo que James lhe tinha dado e ao mesmo tempo pensava em Will. Perguntava-se onde andaria, o que estaria a fazer, se sentiu que talvez pudesse estar sendo traído. Tudo isto a afligia. Não conseguia enfrentar James, por isso não saía do quarto. Quase não comia. Pensava que talvez tivesse sido melhor ficar naquela ilha até morrer. Estava à janela do navio, assistindo ao pôr-do-sol, até que sentiu qualquer coisa tocar-lhe nos pés. Olhou instintivamente e viu um pequeno caranguejo branco em cima do seu pé esquerdo. Imediatamente sacudiu o pé deixando o caranguejo cair e fazendo com que este se esconde-se debaixo da cama.

- Mas que raio! Como é que ele veio parar aqui? – Elizabeth abaixou-se e olhou para debaixo da cama.

- Não vale a pena olhar, porque ele já não está aí! – uma voz feminina fez Lizzie espreitar por cima.

À sua frente estava uma mulher fazendo festas na carapaça do caranguejo.

Elizabeth abriu a boca de espanto.

- Tia Dalma? –perguntou atónita.

**Continua...**


	14. Chapter 14 O Acordo

**Cap. XIV O Acordo**

- Calipso! – exclamou – Deixei de ser Tia Dalma desde que tiveram a feliz ideia de me libertarem!

- Pois, foi a força do hábito! – disse Elizabeth com ar envergonhado e coçando a parte de trás da cabeça como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma asneira de criança e estivesse à espera de um sermão. Calipso nunca a assustou, por acaso até foi sempre simpática com ela, mas o facto de se ter tornado um ser imortal com poderes sobrenaturais fez Elizabeth tremer por dentro. Afinal o que estava Calipso ali a fazer? E o que pretenderia?

- Bem, se não se importa eu vou-me sentar nesta cadeira porque temos uma longa conversa pela frente! – Calipso sacudiu o pó e sentou-se.

- Longa conversa?? Sinceramente, não estou a ver o que a Tia… Calipso quer de mim! Sou uma simples mulher que nem sequer sabe que rumo deve dar à vida!! – exclamou Elizabeth meio nervosa.

- Simples mulher? – Calipso deu uma gargalhada tão alta que Lizzie estranhou que nenhum pirata lhe entrasse pelo quarto para ver o que se passava.

- Sim, mulher! Ou vai-me dizer que sou homem? – retorquiu Elizabeth.

- Não, nada disso. O que eu queria dizer é que você, querida Elizabeth é tudo menos simples! Primeiro era filha de um governador e desde que entrou para o mundo da pirataria, deixou a inocência de lado para cumprir o seu destino! – Calipso continuava com o caranguejo na mão acariciando-o como se fosse um gato.

- Destino? Chama a ser raptada por piratas, quase ser sacrificada no lugar de outra pessoa, ter o casamento arruinado, ser presa, fugir e vestir-se de homem, aturar o Sparrow, mandar o Sparrow para o inferno e depois ficar mortalmente arrependida e com o rótulo de traidora na testa, ser confundida com Calipso e ter de aturar o São Feng para depois ficar como Lord pirata, casar no meio de uma batalha, perder o marido, ouvir do Sparrow que nunca iria resultar connosco, ficar numa ilha sozinha à espera de um marido que só aparece de 10 em 10 anos, destino? – Elizabeth estava totalmente descontrolada – Se isso é destino, só posso dizer que ninguém se lembrou de me dar destino melhor que esse.

- Calma, Elizabeth. Eu sei que a sua vida de agora é bastante conturbada para quem nasceu na corte e gozou sempre de uma vida monótona. – Calipso dizia cada palavra com uma calma que parecia que estava sentada numa cadeira a fazer tricô e a ver a vida passar.

- Pois é. Afinal a vida de aventuras que tinha idealizado no mundo da pirataria não correu muito bem. – disse Lizzie com voz entristecida e sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Ora essa! Você teve aventuras fantásticas ao lado do Jack! Quem não sonharia desvendar os mistérios que rodeam o propósito da vida de Jack?

- Lá isso é verdade. Mas onde se meteu o infame Capitão Jack Sparrow? Ninguém o vê há meses! – disse Elizabeth.

- Por isso mesmo lhe vim fazer uma visita! – o sorriso irónico de Calipso desvaneceu-se e deu lugar a uma expressão séria – Eu vim alertá-la para um perigo que está para vir e que pode pôr a vossa vida em perigo e até quem sabe de todos nós! Quer dizer não a minha, que já cá ando há tanto tempo que já perdi a conta!

- Ai é? E que tamanho perigo será esse? – perguntou Lizzie com ar desconfiado.

- Um perigo que advém de um segredo que só os deuses possuem. Quer dizer deuses, semi-deuses, ninfas ou seja todo o ser que é imortal. – Calipso fez uma cara de mistério.

Elizabeth, que estava sentada na beira da cama, com um ar tristonho, esticou as costas, fixou Calipso e com um ar de muita curiosidade perguntou:

- Segredo? – perguntou interessada – Que segredo é esse que me põe a mim e a todos em perigo? Ah esqueci-me só os seres imortais podem saber!

- Aí é que se engana! – Calipso levantou-se e começou a andar às voltas no quarto até ficar frente a frente com Elizabeth – Elizabeth, você não é imortal mas é a Rainha dos Piratas! Está acima de todos os vagabundos!

- Vagabundos? Bem, estou a achar imensa piada ser rainha de piratas e vagabundos! Aliás devo ser a rainha mais infeliz do Mundo!! – disse Elizabeth.

- Pare de se lamentar, Elizabeth! Quem dera a muitas mulheres serem como tu, independentes e donas do seu nariz! E além do mais casada com o capitão mais temido dos setes mares, que não é nada de se deitar fora! – Calipso fez um ar maroto.

- Mas que está mais morto que vivo e que só irei ver daqui a dez anos.

- Bem lá isso é verdade! Mas há sempre uma solução para tudo!

- O Will pode deixar de ser o capitão do Holandês? – Elizabeth levantou-se.

- È isso que você quer? – perguntou Calipso.

- Como assim? – questionou Elizabeth.

- Olha vou ser sincera, que é coisa que sou muito poucas vezes na minha eterna vida. Esse teu relacionamento com o Will tem três saídas: ou esperas por ele dez anos e pode ser que ele se lembre de fazer o que deixou pelo caminho…

- Como é que você… - Elizabeth indignou-se mas Calipso interrompeu-a.

- Eu sei de tudo o que se passa, lembras-te? Pois bem, continuando. Segundo, o Will pode deixar de ser capitão se beber da Fonte da Juventude, ou então… - Calipso fez uma pausa - … fica igualzinho ao Davy Jones, se tu decidires ficar com o belo primo dele!

- Eu com o James? Mas é que nem pensar!! – disse Elizabeth.

- Vou-te contar um segredo. – Calipso pousou a mão em cima do ombro de Elizabeth – Nunca digas nunca!!

- Eu não acredito nesses ditados populares. – Elizabeth virou costas e encostou-se à janela do navio.

- Pois, a Wilma também disse isso. – disse Calipso com ar distante – Mas passando à frente, e falando de assuntos sérios, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Elizabeth olhou para Calipso, pensou uns instantes e depois desmanchou-se a rir.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou Calipso com ar mal-humorado.

- É que… - Lizzie ainda se ria – acho inédito um ser imortal pedir ajuda a uma simples mortal!

- Eu já não disse, que você tem um destino marcado? Toda a gente nasce com uma missão, uns apenas vivem uma vida sossegada, outros têm a chance de mudar o Mundo.

- Ok, ok. Então diga lá, excelentíssima ninfa do mar ou deusa ou seja o que for, Calipso. Qual o meu papel no meio disto tudo? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Muito bem, o que lhe vou dizer é segredo e não pode ser revelado a mais ninguém. Sempre que tentares revelar mesmo involuntariamente, alguma desgraça acontece. Desde a antiguidade que foi definido que o mal apenas interferia indirectamente nas pessoas. É como o Bem. O Bem influência os humanos, assim como o Mal, mas nem nós Deuses podemos interferir no livre arbítrio dos Homens. O Homem escolhe ser mau ou bom, é uma decisão pessoal. Mas há pessoas que nascem marcadas, para representar um lado ou o outro. E é aqui que tu entras Elizabeth!

- Porquê eu fui marcada para representar o Bem ou o Mal?

- Não, neste caso o Mal marcou o já falecido Lord Beckett.

- Eu não sei se percebeu, mas lá que o homem era doido lá isso era. Mas morreu. Ou seja já não pode fazer nada! – afirmou Lizzie.

- Não é bem assim. O Beckett morreu, mas o seu espírito ainda anda aí. E um servo do mal foi indirectamente encarregado de o "ressuscitar", mas neste caso o Beckett tornar-se-ia na reencarnação viva do Mal à face da Terra. Não percebes, Elizabeth? Vocês deram cabo dele antes de se cumprir o seu destino! – explicou Calipso.

- E quem é essa pessoa que ficou encarregada de o trazer de volta? – perguntou Elizabeth meio receosa.

- Sempre tiveste medo dele, Elizabeth. Desde que eras uma criança.

- O meu tio? Não pode ser! Ele sempre foi um canalha, mas daí a ser um enviado do capeta!

- As pessoas só se dão a conhecer quando se revelam. E o teu tio sempre foi um homem ganancioso, invejoso e perigoso. Mas desde a morte do sobrinho ele jurou vingança e descobriu como o trazer de volta.

- E como ele planeia fazer isso? – questionou Elizabeth.

- Ele precisa da fonte. Depois só poderá fazer a cerimónia na Grécia. – disse Calipso.

- Na Grécia? Tão longe!

- Sim numa das muitas ilhas gregas. Na casa dos deuses do Olimpo. Para isso ele precisa da ajuda dos deuses , considerados maléficos.

- E como é que ele vai falar com os deuses?

- Só te posso dizer que ele sofre a influência da deusa Éris, a deusa da discórdia. E também que na Grécia vive o bruxo que pode fazer o "trabalho". – Calipso começou a modificar o tom de voz. Parecia que tinha pressa de sair dali – Houve Elizabeth, eu não posso ficar mais tempo aqui. Está atenta, porque posso aparecer em outras alturas, ou posso mandar sinais de aviso. Preciso é que me prometas que vais ajudar. És uma peça chave.

- Como é que eu posso ajudar se nem sei o que é para fazer? – perguntou, Lizzie.

- Eu estarei sempre presente para dar as pistas necessárias. Agora preciso que me prometas e que encontres a fonte. E sobretudo que não deixes ninguém usá-la.

- E como é que chegámos lá? Ainda não vimos ilha nenhuma!

- Pára de fazer perguntas. Isso é o mais fácil. Agora, sim ou não? – perguntou pela última vez.

- Eu prometo que ajudo. – Elizabeth prometeu, mas sinceramente nem sabia se fazia bem ou não.

- Muito bem. Eu vou vos dar um empurrãozinho. – Calipso fechou os olhos e uma neblina cinzenta e extremamente brilhante envolveu a sua silhueta. Mas antes de desaparecer por completo, abriu os olhos que já não eram escuros mas sim totalmente brancos e disse uma última vez – Não te esqueças que tens um acordo comigo. – dito isto desapareceu por completo e o quarto ficou novamente silencioso.

- Que lindo, meti-me não sei em quê e nem sequer sei como sair daqui! – mas antes de Elizabeth dizer mais alguma coisa, sentiu um arrepio como se a temperatura tivesse descido repentinamente. Olhou para a janela e viu uma coluna gigantesca deslocar-se em sua direcção.

* * *

- Eu vou sair daqui nem que seja a remos!! – barafustava Barbossa que caminhava em direcção ao bote.

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que se passou, pensei que a ilha aparece-se mal chegássemos! – disse James.

- Você acredita que uma ilha escondendo um tesouro como a Fonte da Juventude, ia aparecer sem mais nem menos? Ou que dizia ABRACADABRA e ela aparecia no horizonte? Valha-me Deus! – Barbossa virou costas mas de repente uma rajada de vento forte quase o fez tropeçar – Mas que raio?

- Meu capitão, aproxima-se qualquer coisa no horizonte. – disse o marujo que estava de vigia em cima do mastro.

Todos se puseram empoleirados na borda do navio. Esperavam ver um navio, mas em vez disso viram o que tinha originado o vento repentino.

- Agora é que é altura para dizer, Valha-me Deus! – exclamou James.

Uma coluna de nevoeiro denso, aproximava-se rapidamente e não tardaria a engolir os navios.


	15. Chapter 15 Nevoeiro, Areia e Floresta

**Cap. XV Nevoeiro, Areia e Floresta**

**Finalmente, consegui ter tempo para terminar este capítulo...**

Numa questão de segundos, os dois navios foram engolidos por um denso nevoeiro. Só não se deixaram de se ver porque estavam muito próximos. Não tardou a começarem-se a ouvir as preces dos piratas mais supersticiosos. A bordo do Lua Brilhante, Barbossa que já andava nervoso com a falta de vento, deu consigo a barafustar ainda mais.

- Quando quero vento, sai-me um dia quente ensolarado sem vento. Agora que ele começou a soprar, decidiu aparecer um nevoeiro que não deixa ver um palmo à frente dos olhos! – Barbossa estava pior do que estragado.

- O nevoeiro… - James começou a juntar as peças – … é isso! – exclamou.

- É isso o quê, homem? – perguntou Barbossa.

- A Wilma referiu que a ilha da fonte só se mostraria depois de uma passagem por um manto de nevoeiro repentino! – James sentia em si, um crescente entusiasmo. Pela primeira vez sentia a certeza que a sua irmã não tinha endoidecido.

- Mesmo que assim seja, é perigoso demais navegar sem visibilidade, e não sabemos para onde vamos. – advertiu o cauteloso Jeff.

- Isso é fácil! Basta olhar-mos para uma bússola! – Barbossa pegou na sua, mas quando a abriu, viu uma situação estranha. A agulha girava freneticamente, não apontando o norte, o sul, nem qualquer outro ponto cardeal.

- Sendo assim, o melhor é continuar o mesmo rumo. – disse James.

Um marujo fez sinal apontando para o Pérola. Os piratas deste queriam saber qual a decisão de Barbossa. Este não teve outro remédio senão concordar com James.

- Muito bem, seguiremos o mesmo rumo até passar o nevoeiro. Mas desta vez o Pérola Negra vai à frente. Gibbs, prepare o bote. – Barbossa retirou-se deixando James a dar instruções a Jeff.

* * *

Elizabeth saiu a correr do quarto, para ver a intensidade do nevoeiro, mas depressa sentiu mil agulhas a espetarem-se na sua pele. Um vento desagradável e uma sensação de arrepio acompanhavam o denso nevoeiro.

- Credo, nem quando era pequena vi uma coisa destas! – exclamou.

- É ele! – disse Pintel.

- Ele quem? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- O demónio dos mares! O capitão do Holândes! – exclamou Pintel, arregalando os olhos e com um tom de voz típico de um conto infantil com contornos assustadores.

- _"Não pode ser!"_ – pensou aterrada Lizzie. Não agora. O Will não podia aparecer. Se a visse ali, poderia arranjar um grave problema. Não sabia até que ponto o seu carácter teria mudado. Talvez, no fundo ainda fosse o doce e romântico Will! Ou não…

Nesse preciso momento, Barbossa pisou o convés do Pérola e mandou todos os piratas se aprontarem para seguir em frente.

- Mal se aviste terra, chame-me imediatamente. – disse para Gibbs.

- Aye, capitão.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Lizzie quando Barbossa passou por si.

- Vamos continuar no nosso rumo. O vento voltou e como as bússolas deixaram de funcionar temos de continuar no mesmo rumo, e esperar que este passe.

- Acha que este nevoeiro… - perguntou Elizabeth com voz sumida e engolindo em seco - … tem alguma coisa a ver com o Will?

- Não creio. Segundo James, Wilma referiu a presença deste nevoeiro antes de chegar à dita ilha. – explicou Barbossa.

- E se não for?

Barbossa virou-se para Lizzie.

- Se não for, senhora Elizabeth, reze para o seu marido ainda se lembrar de nós! – Barbossa virou costas e entrou dentro do seu compartimento, deixando Elizabeth com um nó na garganta.

* * *

O nevoeiro teimava em não desaparecer, depois de quase uma hora e meia a navegar pelo seu interior. O Pérola navegava, logo seguido do Lua, a uma distância que permitia aos navios não se perderem de vista.

- James. – chamou Jeff.

James seguia atento qualquer sinal de horizonte. A sua cabeça flutuava em milhares de pensamentos. Antes de partir, olhou para o Pérola e viu Elizabeth olhando igualmente para o horizonte inexistente, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. Pela primeira vez na vida, James sentiu algo que nunca o apoquentou e que não sabia sequer como o definir. Só o chamamento de Jeff o devolveu à realidade.

- O que se passa contigo, rapaz? De um tempo para cá andas diferente! – Jeff não falava como imediato mas sim como amigo.

- Não se passa nada. Apenas ando mal disposto e preocupado. – respondeu rispidamente e como se quisesse fugir do assunto.

- De certeza? – Jeff conhecia-o bem e desde o princípio nunca o vira naquele estado que variava da melancolia à excitação, da preocupação ao devaneio. – Será que essa preocupação não terá um nome? Um nome feminino?

- Tem sim, Jeff. E chama-se Wilma. Ando preocupado com a minha irmã, onde estará, será que encontrou a tal ilha, a fonte, será que está viva ou morta? É uma preocupação legítima que eu saiba! – agora James estava profundamente irritado. Mas só tinha dito meia verdade. Estava preocupado com a sua irmã, mas também com Lizzie. Afinal ela também fazia parte da sua família, como prima emprestada.

- Isso sei eu. Tens uma ligação muito estreita à tua irmã e sei o quanto sofreste quando ela fugiu de casa e esteve tanto tempo sem dar notícias. Ainda eras uma criança! - exclamou Jeff – Mas o que eu queria saber era se existe mais algum nome a pairar nessa cabeça.

James olhou Jeff nos olhos e este último teve a sensação que aquela conversa tinha de ficar por ali. Continuá-la seria correr sérios riscos, principalmente agora, que sabiam que por baixo deles navegava algo de muito poderoso e que não estaria disposto a ser "traído".

Jeff retirou-se para o piso de baixo e James ficou ao leme do navio. Pensativo, teve durante alguns segundos um flash:

-_ "Espera por mim! " – um rapazinho magro e franzino, que aparentava ter uns 10 anos, corria pela praia atrás de uma jovem morena de cabelos negros ondulados._

_- "Então James? Já não te aguentas nas pernas?" – disse a jovem._

_Sentaram-se numa pedra alisada pela continuada erosão do mar._

_- "Wilma, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" _

_- "Sabes que me podes fazer todas as perguntas deste mundo! Vá pergunta lá." – Wilma sorriu para James e fez-lhe um afago na cabeça._

_- "Quando casares, vais morar para longe? Vais-me abandonar?" – perguntou com ar triste._

_O sorriso de Wilma desvaneceu-se e o brilho dos olhos castanhos escuros desapareceu. Pediu para que James se senta-se no seu colo e abraçou-o._

_- "James, quer case ou não, lembra-te que nunca te vou abandonar. Eu estarei sempre aqui…"_

_- "Mas tu não gostas dele, tu não querias casar, porque é que mudas-te de ideias?" _

_- "Há muitas coisas que só os adultos percebem. Quando fores mais crescido, vais perceber isso."_

_- "Mas tu só és mais velha do que eu 7 anos! Não és adulta!!!" – indagou o pequeno James._

_- " Mas já estou quase lá!" – disse a rir-se – "E mesmo assim eu tenho a leve esperança que esse casamento não vai sair!" – Wilma fez um ar distante, mas ao mesmo tempo esboçou um sorriso irónico, olhando para o mar._

_- "Como assim?"_

_- "Confia em mim, James. Já alguma vez te menti? E agora vamos ver quem chega a casa primeiro!" – começou a correr seguida do irmão._

James foi acordado das suas memórias, com a algazarra da tripulação. Apercebeu-se que o Pérola tinha parado._ "Mas porque é que o Barbossa decidiu âncorar?"_, intrigou-se.

Mas o Pérola Negra não tinha ancorado e sim, como James viria a constatar mais tarde ao acontecer-lhe o mesmo, tinha ficado encalhado num banco da areia invisível por causa do nevoeiro.

- Irra, que para a próxima mando benzer o navio! – Barbossa berrou na direcção da tripulação – senhor Gibbs, mande alguém descer e ver qual a profundidade da àgua.

Pintel e Raguetti desceram num bote, mas ao aventurarem-se para dentro de àgua viram que esta dava pouco mais acima da cintura. À medida que se afastavam, o nível das águas descia até chegarem a uma língua de areia molhada.

- Terra! – exclamaram em uníssono. Estavam cheios de fome, já que dentro do navio pouco mais havia que restos de comida com vários dias e como estavam a meio da tarde, vinha mesmo a calhar um lanche.

- Calma rapazes! O facto de termos encontrado um banco de areia, não é sinal que para lá estará uma ilha ou terra. Pode ser simplesmente uma língua de areia e aí teremos que esperar a maré subir para desencalhar e zarpar. – explicou o marujo Larry, da tripulação de James, que tinha igualmente ordenado a tarefa de Pintel e Raguetti.

Ao constatar-se o baixo nível das águas, as tripulações desceram, ficando como sempre um grupo de homens de vigia aos navios. Barbossa foi falar com James.

- A sua irmão indicou-lhe este contratempo? – resmungou Barbossa.

- Não. Talvez não tenha passado pelo mesmo, ou então poderá ser o caminho para a ilha da fonte! – exclamou James com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Pelo sim, pelo não só o poderemos saber quando o nevoeiro passar. – disse Barbossa.

- E isso poderá ser para muito breve. – Barbossa e James quase saltaram quando ouviram a voz de Elizabeth. Não contavam que estivesse ali.

- Como sabe isso? – perguntou James.

Lizzie olhou para James e teve que fincar os pés na areia, para não dar a entender que toda ela tremia por dentro.

- Porque o sol já começa a dar sinal de si! – disse apontando para o céu. Uma luz alaranjada tentava entrar na neblina espessa, indicando que esta poderia se dissipar.

- Bem, só nos resta tomar um caminho e tentar ver se há ilha ou não. – disse Barbossa – Para que lado vamos? A bússola ainda não funciona.

- Por aqui. – Elizabeth desatou a caminhar numa direcção, fazendo lembrar um cão quando fareja algo.

- Mas como é que ela…? – ia James perguntar, mas foi interrompido por Barbossa.

- Rapaz, ainda és novo mas começa a entender que não há compreensão para as mulheres, principalmente se forem do feitio daquela! – Barbossa afastou-se a rir, seguindo Lizzie.

Elizabeth seguia atenta. Na verdade seguia não um caminho ao calhas, mas sim um rasto deixado por um animal que corria frenético á sua frente. Um caranguejo branco. Ao princípio só lhe pareceu uma pedra, mas depois viu-o correr quando Barbossa se questionou sobre o que fazer. Era igual ao que lhe tinha aparecido e sabia que o mais certo era ter sido "enviado" por Calipso.

* * *

- Aiiiii! – todos se viraram ao ouvir o berro, prontos a lutar e a disparar, mas o que viram foi Jeff espalhado no chão.

- O que se passa? Agora já tropeças nos próprios pés? – questionou James.

- Não tropecei num calhau, não o tinha visto, por causa do nevoeiro…

- Qual nevoeiro? – questionou Elizabeth a sorrir.

Depressa se aperceberam que já não havia nevoeiro, o céu estava azul e o sol brilhava. Viam-se os navios encalhados e atrás deles, (muitos pensaram que estavam a sonhar), uma densa vegetação, com árvores grandes e também algumas palmeiras. Olhando mais acima, viram aquilo que não pensariam ver: um vulcão que embora ostentasse estar inactivo, poderia ver-se com atenção um leve fumo saindo da cratera.

- Caramba!!! Eu nunca tinha visto isto! – exclamou James.

- É. Engraçado que nunca ninguém que aqui passou visse isto! – desconfiou Barbossa – por acaso não nos está a esconder nada, senhor Turner?

- Bem, confesso que tive de calcular as datas. Pelo que a Wilma disse, esta ilha só aparece numa determinada época do ano e numa determinada semana. E como estamos na época certa e na semana certa… - James continuou - … eu decidi arriscar!

- Pois, mas mesmo assim tivemos sorte, nem todos ficam vivos para contar. – sussurrou Pintel a Raguetti.

* * *

Entraram dentro da floresta tropical, mas só tiveram tempo de andar uma dúzia de metros. Do nada surgiram homens com máscaras que os cercaram e os ameaçaram com espadas e pistolas. Nada puderam fazer.

- Nativos de pistolas? – interrogou-se Jeff.

- Recordações dos visitantes! – exclamou Gibbs, engolindo em seco.


	16. Chapter 16 Numa ilha muito louca

**Cap. XVI Numa ilha muito louca**

Ao mesmo tempo que os homens mascarados ameaçavam com armas, alguns piratas sacaram também das suas pistolas e espadas, prontos a se defenderem. Foi o caso de Barbossa, Jeff, James e até mesmo Elizabeth.

- Andem lá com isso seus cães sarnentos tribais, se nos querem matar disparem logo! – ameaçava Barbossa.

- Capitão, eu se fosse a si não falava assim com eles... – precaviu Gibbs, mas Barbossa cortou-lhe a palavra.

- Até quero ver se eles sabem disparar uma pistola, ou lutar com uma espada! Esta gente só sabe utilizar pauzinhos e lanças!!! – riu-se Barbossa, mas logo baixou o tom de voz para sussurrar – Temos que mostrar que não temos medo deles, assim eles acobardam-se e até podem pensar que somos seres de outro mundo! Talvez nos façam reis da tribo!

- Sinceramente, Capitão Barbossa, eu sei por experiência própria que nem sempre é bom sinal quando nomeiam um de nós rei... – Gibbs tentava explicar a medo o que tinha passado na ilha dos canibais, quando Jack foi feito chefe da tribo.

- És mesmo um medricas! – exclamou Pintel, mas também ele cheio de medo.

Elizabeth empunhava a espada que tinha tirado da cintura de um marujo ao seu lado, e ameaçava um dos mascarados, tentando revelar alguma coragem. Mas de repente notou que um dos mascarados sussurou ao ouvido de outro, qualquer coisa e que ambos a olhavam de cima a baixo. Elizabeth achou estranha aquela atitude, mas James reparou no mesmo e perdeu a paciência.

- Nem pensem em tocar num fio de cabelo dela ou eu desfaço-vos! – gritou para os dois mascarados. Elizabeth ficou a olhar para James com um misto de admiração mas também de receio. James estava-se a arriscar demasiado. E isso confirmou-se, porque mal parou de falar, James caiu redondo aos pés de Elizabeth.

- James? Mas o que é que se... – Lizzie não terminou a frase. Sentiu uma leve picada no pescoço e apagou por completo.

- Merda, eles têm dardos venonosos! – Exclamou Barbossa.

- Eu bem disse para se calar! – respondeu Gibbs.

Um a um os piratas eram atingidos pelos dardos e aqueles que escapavam acabavam dominados pela perícia demonstrada pelos nativos.

Por fim, um dos nativos ordenou que levassem os desmaiados e amarrassem os que estavam feridos e rendidos. Não viram que por detrás de uns arbustos, uns olhos espreitavam, tentando não ser detectados. Quando viu uma boa ocasião, Marti, que escapara entre a confusão, correu em direcção aos navios. Iria pedir ajuda, ou no mínimo sair dali. Sabia que toda a tripulação estava adormecida e esse facto estava a deixá-lo confuso. Porque é que os nativos não os mataram? O mais provável era serem canibais e queriam-nos vivos para depois os comerem! Marti sentiu um arrepio. Mas mais intrigante foi o facto de quase não ouvir vozes por parte dos nativos. Eles falavam relativamente baixo, como se tivessem medo de serem descobertos.

Correu, correu, correu e reparou que se tinha perdido. Parou de tão cansado que estava. Percebeu que a humidade era relativamente alta naquela ilha e aliada ao calor, não ajudava nada. Viu um pequeno charco de água e aproveitou para molhar a cara, mas nesse instante ouviu o barulho rasteiro dos arbustos atrás de si. Pegou na pistola, mas não teve tempo para mais nada. Também ele tinha sido apanhado...

* * *

-Ponham-nos ali naquele canto. – ordenou aquele que parecia ser o chefe da tribo.

- Não percebo. Porque é que não os matámos? Eles são uma ameaça! –exclamou um dos mascarados.

- Até podem ser uma ameaça, mas talvez sejam eles a nossa esperança. – respondeu o "chefe".

* * *

Elizabeth acordou e viu que ainda estava tonta. Quando o cenário parou de rodar, constatou que não estava morta e era a única que não estava amarrada. Estava até deitada em cima de folhas de bananeira. Os outros estavam deitados no chão duro e com os pés e as mãos amarradas com cordas. Olhou em volta e viu que estava numa clareira envolta em grandes àrvores e esta possuía algumas tendas, feitas com aquilo que parecia ser pano de velas. Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e viu que James já tinha acordado. Estava sentado, mas também ele tinha os pés amarrados e as mãos atrás das costas.

- James! Pensei que tinhas morrido... – exclamou Elizabeth, cheia de felicidade, mas James cortou-lhe a palavra.

- Olha para eles. – pediu-lhe com um ar sério.

Lizzie não percebeu, mas olhou para os nativos. Viu que já não tinham máscaras e quando um deles se virou de frente, Lizzie deixou cair a boca de espanto.

Era um deles! Tinha o cabelo meio ruivo, emaranhado, olhos verdes, pele tostada pelo sol e estava vestido como eles! Definitivamente era tudo menos um nativo.

- E não é só este. São todos eles. – afirmou James.

- Mas então porque é que nos atacaram? – questionou Lizzie.

- Os mais certo é serem piratas, encalharam aqui e talvez tenham ficado sem navio e estejam a aproveitar-se disto para roubarem os nossos. – disse James.

- Não podem ser a tripulação da tua irmã? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Se fossem garanto-te que não nos atacavam.

- Mas porquê? Conhecem-te?

- Não.

- Então bem podem não saber quem somos. E a tua irmã não deve sonhar que tu estás aqui! – exclamou Lizzie – Além do mais não vejo nenhuma mulher. Se calhar ela veio sozinha e eles já cá estavam...

- QUERES PARAR DE DIZER ASNEIRAS? – berrou James. Elizabeth arregalou os olhos, mas não conseguiu argumentar nem se defender. Aquela da irmã foi mau de mais.

- Desculpa, eu não queria gritar, mas só de pensar que podia ter acontecido algo à Wilma... – James baixou a cabeça. Arrependeu-se de gritar com Lizzie, mas o desespero era maior.

- Eu é que peço desculpa. Mais valia estar calada. – Lizzie sorriu para James, mas logo virou a cara ao ouvir um gemido.

- Caramba, o que é que aconteceu? – Jeff gemia. Queria levar a mão à cabeça, mas as mãos amarradas, impediam-no de qualquer movimento.

- Acho que nos armaram uma cilada. – disse Barbossa meio amuado.

A pouco e pouco todos os piratas iam recuperando os sentidos. Pintel e Raguetti já questionavam o porquê de estarem vivos, mas entraram em pânico quando Gibbs falou na possibilidade de servirem de jantar.

- Onde está o Marti? – perguntou um dos piratas do Pérola.

- Às tantas já serviu para ver se somos gostosos ou não! – resmungou Barbossa. Olhou para Elizabeth. – Como é que se soltou?

- Não me soltei. Eles não me amarraram.

-Ela vai ser a sobremesa! – disse Pintel, mas ninguém achou piada nenhuma.

- Então as belas adormecidas já acordaram? – perguntou um dos homens que anteriormente estava disfarçado.

- Oh, que surpresa! Afinal falam inglês e quase de certeza são nossos colegas em termos de trabalho! – disse Barbossa sarcásticamente.

- Imediato! – berrou o homem.

De uma tenda, surgiu um homem alto moreno e embora fosse novo, era completamente careca. Era o mesmo, que tinha dado as ordens.

- Eles já acordaram meu imediato.

- Imediato? Não me lembro de ver nenhum navio, além dos nossos! – James ostentava um ar desafiador.

- James, o melhor é ficares calado! – advertiu Jeff – Acabas-te de lhes dizeres que temos navios...

- Nós já sabiamos. – disse secamente, fazendo apenas um gesto com a cabeça para a esquerda e não tirando os olhos de James. Aquele olhar era-lhe extremamente familiar.

Viram os outros marujos que tinham ficado nos navios, a caminharem em fila indiana e com as mãos amarradas para o sítio onde estavam.

- Porque não me amarrou? – perguntou Lizzie.

- Porque não iria querer forçar esses belos tornozelos e pulsos! – disse o imediato sorridente.

- Seu cafageste... – ia começar Elizabeth, mas foi interrompida porque James se tinha conseguido pôr de pé e já avançava para o imediato. Mas as pernas amarradas não ajudaram e acabou por cair. O imediato sorriu, desembainhou a espada e preparava-se para dar um golpe certeiro em James. Elizabeth ia gritar mas só teve tempo de ver algo negro a voar em direcção ao imediato. Quando se apercebeu, o imediato estava no chão tentando libertar o braço, da boca de uma enorme pantera negra. Todos ficaram supreendidos, até que uma voz feminina fez voltar todas as cabeças.

- Basta, Shiva! – ordenou a figura feminina, de negros cabelos ondulados e de pele morena.

A pantera deslargou "imediatamente o imediato" , e quando Lizzie olhou para James viu que este tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha e os olhos brilhavam.

- Não pode ser... – exclamou.

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, demorou mas consegui ter tempo de continuar com a fic, já que estou de férias da faculdade.**

**Teixeirinha: obrigada pela review. Quanto ao facto da Lizzie não gostar do Will, eu não iria ser tão mazinha assim! O que acontece é que a Elizabeth está confusa. Ela gosta do Will, mas passou muito tempo sozinha e o facto de não o ver não ajuda. E claro está, quando conhece um capitão todo jeitoso...:p A única coisa que posso garantir é que ela ficará com um Turner! Resta saber qual!!!**

**Espero que gostem! Bjs :D**


	17. Chapter 17 Uma pantera humana

**Olá! Antes de lerem este capítulo convém que leiam antes o capítulo 16 para se compreender melhor a história. Bjs**

**Cap. XVII Uma pantera humana**

O Imediato não se mexia. É que embora a grande pantera lhe tivesse deslargado o braço, ainda continuava encima dele. "_É mesmo cobarde", _pensou Elizabeth. A mulher continuava imóvel como se nada se passasse. Era lógico que conhecia o tal imediato. Não trazia nenhuma espada ou pistola, (pelo menos aparentemente) e envergava um traje tipicamente pirata. A única diferença é que usava saia, ao contrário de Elizabeth que se acostumara a usar calças, por serem muito mais cómodas num cenário de batalha e até na própria vida de um navio. Só de se lembrar de andar de vestidinho no meio do Pérola quando foi raptada por Barbossa... E aquele espartilho? Até lhe causava falta de ar só de pensar. A mulher usava também um colete em forma de espartilho, no entanto era muito mais largo do que aqueles que se usavam na corte por mulheres da alta sociedade. Era castanho e por baixo ostentava uma camisa de um branco sujo, de manga muito curta e que lhe deixava os ombros à mostra, ladeados por um cabelo comprido, ondulado e de um preto reluzente, que lhe dava até meio das costas. Os olhos... esses eram iguais aos de James, de um castanho escuro e, como mais tarde Elizabeth se aperceberia quando a visse de mais perto, eram contornados com o mesmo risco preto que… um certo pirata que toda a gente conhece usa! Era morena, bastante bonita e aparentava ter entre 25 ou 30 anos no máximo.

- Mas o que é que se passa aqui, Ben? — perguntou com voz autoritária.

- Se tirar este monstro de cima de mim, eu já lhe digo! – respondeu Ben.

- Monstro é o raio que te parta… JAMES??? – a mulher ia responder ironicamente ao imediato, mas quando os seus olhos se viraram em direcção a James que estava no chão, amarrado e com o ar mais feliz do Mundo, todos julgaram que iria ter um ataque.

-Wilma!!! – James parecia aquele cachopo de 10 anos quando lhe oferecem o presente que sempre quis. Wilma ao princípio ficou sem reacção. Caramba sempre lhe tinha dito que era perigoso demais andar atrás dela e agora ele tinha vindo parar ao mesmo inferno que ela?

Retirou um pequeno punhal que tinha escondido, no rebordo da bota e agachou-se para soltar James.

Entretanto, Ben tinha conseguido afastar a grande pantera que se foi sentar ao lado de uma árvore, sempre atenta ao que se passava.

- James? Quer dizer que ele é o teu irmão? – perguntou enquanto se punha de pé. - Bem me parecia que ele era parecido com alguém!

- E se te deixasses de graxa e soltasses o resto da tripulação do James? – resmungou Wilma.

- Mas e se eles são perigosos? - perguntou Ben.

- Não somos nada. Acha que iríamos fazer algo contra a irmã do nosso capitão? – perguntou Jeff. – Você é que nos deveria pedir desculpas por nos ter amarrado e raptado!

Ben começou a desamarrar um a um, resmungando entre dentes. Só Elizabeth é que ficou no mesmo sítio. Não tinha sido amarrada e assistia à cena atónita.

- 3 anos sem te ver! Ano e meio sem dares notícias! Nem sabes o alívio que é ver-te sã e salva, Wilma! - James deu um enorme abraço à irmã quando se viu livre das cordas.

- Se eu não dei notícias é porque andava ocupada, lógico! - disse mal humorada. - E tu o que estás aqui a fazer?

- Vim atrás de ti! Eu precisava de notícias tuas. A última vez que estive com os pais eles também queriam saber de ti. Eu disse-lhes que tu estavas bem e tinhas feito uma pausa na busca de tesouros. Se eles souberem que te metes-te numa aventura destas… – disse James, falando sem parar como se o Mundo acabasse amanhã.

- Ok, ok, já percebi. Eu não me meti em alhada nenhuma, estou de muito boa saúde e não estou louca, porque se estivesse, tu não estarias aqui, na famosa ilha da Fonte da Juventude, que afinal não passa de um embuste, porque não existe nada dentro deste maldito pedaço de terra! - Wilma fez um ar de desesperada.

- Como não existe? – perguntou James.

- Encalhamos aqui há quase um ano, ficamos sem navio porque este naufragou e desde que aqui estamos revistamos a ilha toda e não encontramos nada. Nem fonte, nem nada parecido. – afirmou Ben.

- Um ano? – perguntou Elizabeth. E pensava ela que seis meses, numa ilha eram demais! Mas ao menos ali tinham-se uns aos outros. Ela ficou sozinha, pasmada a olhar para os cocos…

- Quem é esta? – Wilma só tinha reparado em Lizzie quando esta falou.

- Vinha com o teu irmão! - respondeu Ben.

- Argh, ela veio comigo… quer dizer veio directa e indirectamente. - James tentava explicar da melhor maneira possível.

- Tu não me digas que engravidas-te a moça e agora andas com ela atrás? – perguntou Wilma.

- Não! Nada disso… -argumentou James.

- Não eu não estou grávida dele! - explicou Lizzie.

- São casados? – perguntou.

- Não também não, quer dizer eu sou casada mas não é com ele. – respondeu.

- Meu Deus, tu andas com uma mulher casada? – Wilma estava atónita.

- Caramba, deixas-me explicar? – perguntou James.

- Eles não têm nada um com o outro, o James apenas resgatou a Elizabeth de uma ilha. – afirmou Barbossa que decidiu entrar em cena.

- Hector! Mas que surpresa desagradável! Pensei que estavas no quinto dos infernos! - Exclamou Wilma com um ar divertido. – Ouvi dizer antes de embarcar para procurar a fonte, que tinhas levado um tiro do... – Wilma fez uma pausa –... não interessa quem!

- Exactamente! Não interessa! Mas quero saber, porque dizes que não existe fonte? – perguntou Barbossa.

- Eu já lhe disse que encalhámos… – Ben ia começar mas Wilma cortou-lhe a palavra.

- Deixa, eu explico, mas primeiro vamos comer qualquer coisa. Esta ilha ao menos nisso serve. Tem comida que baste. Eu vou à minha tenda. Ben diz ao resto dos homens para organizarem um jantar com o quer puderem e reúne-os no centro da clareira. James, eu depois falo contigo, mas se me dás licença eu quero falar com a tua amiguinha. – Wilma fez sinal para que Elizabeth a acompanha-se deixando James a pensar no que esta estaria a planear.

* * *

Quando Lizzie entrou dentro da tenda de Wilma, sentiu uma enorme inveja de não ter tido um pano de vela à mão quando Will a deixou na ilha. Era uma tenda não muito alta mas que dava para uma pessoa em pé andar de um lado para o outro sem tocar na lona. Prefazia um círculo de uma divisão e fazia lembrar bastante as tendas de campanha de guerra, ou pelo menos eram iguais às que Lizzie imaginou quando lia histórias sobre guerras medievais. Tinha uma mesa redonda feita também de bambu, mas muito mais segura que aquela que tinha na ilha e que servia para pôr a fruta em cima. Do lado direito para quem entra-se tinha uma arca e do outro um colchão de palha que servia perfeitamente para dormir. Wilma vendo a curiosidade de Elizabeth perguntou:

- Na ilha que estava não tinha uma tenda assim?

Elizabeth virou-se.

- Não. Vivi seis meses dentro de uma barraca que eu própria fiz.

- A mesa foi feita por um dos meus homens. Tem muito jeito para artesanato. O resto foi o que se conseguiu salvar do naufrágio. Mas estava a dizer que só viveu seis meses numa ilha sozinha? O que aconteceu? Naufragou? O seu marido morreu? Ou refugiou-se lá para que o mundo se esquece-se que existia? - Wilma sentou-se em cima da arca.

- Eu não me refugiei lá. E não foi um naufrágio. O meu marido levou-me até lá. Achou que eu estivesse mais segura assim e tinha que guardar uma coisa... - calou-se. Pensou que Wilma não iria gostar de saber sem mais nem menos que Will estava morto. Ou semi-morto, melhor dizendo.

- E guardou bem? Para sair dali a correr é porque estava farta de lá estar. A não ser que a falta de marido lhe fizesse agarrar ao primeiro que aparece-se, neste caso o James! – Wilma continuava com a conversa do gato e do rato com um ar irónico.

- Mas que interrogatório é este? – perguntou Elizabeth. Não gostava do rumo da conversa. Parecia que Wilma a empurrava para que se descaísse nalguma coisa. - Sinceramente não estou a gostar nada disto. Porque quis falar comigo a sós?

Wilma começou a andar à volta da tenda mas sem deixar de olhar para Elizabeth.

- Vou ser sincera, já que é isso que quer. Eu conheço como ninguém o meu irmão. E o que menos quero é que ele se magoe, principalmente nas teias do amor, entende?

- Ouça, se pensa que eu o James temos alguma coisa, está muito enganada... - Elizabeth fez uma pausa, pois lembrou-se do beijo que James lhe deu no navio e só de pensar, dava-lhe vontade de correr sete montanhas aos saltinhos. - Eu sou... casada. - Elizabeth virou costas a Wilma.

- É eu sei, o problema é que o seu marido nesse exacto momento pensa que você está numa ilha deserta sozinha a guardar aquilo que lhe pertence... o seu próprio coração! - Wilma estava agora com um ar mais sério e não parecia querer brincar com a situação.

- Como é que sabe isso? - Elizabeth estava parva. Wilma estava numa ilha, sem comunicações, como saberia de tudo? Pensou em Calipso e lembrou-se desta falar em Wilma e tentar mudar rapidamente de conversa.

- Um dos meus homens morreu durante o naufrágio. Depois disso, o resto da tripulação meteu na cabeça que Davy Jones os viria buscar e começaram a ficar desesperados quando viram que a fonte não aparecia. No entanto, eu nunca acreditei nisso, ou melhor não tenho medo nenhum daquele polvo. Agora qual não foi a minha surpresa, há três meses atrás quando um dos meus homens disse ter avistado o Holândes Voador! - Wilma fez uma pausa. - Eu não fazia a mínima ideia que o meu tio estava naquele navio. Pensei que tivesse morrido, logo depois de eu deixar o Pérola. Mas durante a noite eu recebi a sua visita. Estava desesperado. Contou-me tudo e disse que Will, embora semi-morto, não era mais aquele homem bondoso e alegre. Eu decidi subir a bordo e quando vi o Will...

- Quando visto o Will o quê? - Elizabeth estava a ficar desesperada. Tinha medo que Will se tivesse tornado igual a Jones por sua culpa.

- Relaxa ele não está igual ao Jones. Apenas mais pálido que o habitual! - disse a Wilma com um sorriso, tentando quebrar o gelo. - Ele anda aí Elizabeth, e o meu medo é que embora ele seja muito boa pessoa ele mude de carácter, e isso pode acontecer se... tu e o meu irmão...

- Olha agora falo eu! Eu sei cuidar de mim própria. E sei muito bem de quem gosto ou deixo de gostar, e não te conheço de lado nenhum para estar aqui a desabafar. - disse Lizzie.

- OK. Mas dou-te um aviso, enquanto não resolveres essa situação. Mantém-te afastada do meu irmão. - Wilma foi para a entrada da tenda. - Vamos lá mas é comer, e ver se saio desta ilha de uma vez por todas. - Quando ia a sair, Shiva entrou devagar e foi se encostar às suas pernas. Os olhos amarelos da pantera caíram sobre Elizabeth.

- Wilma? - Elizabeth chamou-a a medo. - Só por curiosidade, porque é que tem uma pantera negra como animal de estimação?

Wilma riu-se. - Numa das viagens que fiz, estava a negociar mantimentos com um negociante africano e de dentro de um cesto saiu esta maravilha! - Wilma baixou-se e começou a fazer festas em Shiva. - Não resisti e acabei trazendo-a comigo. Claro que fui apelidada de louca já que ela me custou um saco de ouro e toda a gente disse que era um animal selvagem e não podia ser domado. Mas eu não me importei. E agora é a minha melhor amiga e leal segurança. Além disso eu própria me considero uma pantera, livre como um animal selvagem! - Wilma levantou-se e saiu, seguida de Shiva.

Elizabeth foi atrás num passo mais lento e pensando o quanto a família Turner era muito mais louca do que imaginava. Ao menos Will era mais certinho. (Era o que ela pensava!)

* * *

**Oi. Espero que gostem deste capítulo, porque sinceramente para mim não está nada bem. Mudei-o repetidas vezes até que saiu isto!**

**Mais uma vez Espero que gostem. Saudações piratas! :D**


	18. Chapter 18 Nas Brumas da Ilha

**Cap. XVIII Nas Brumas da Ilha**

Tinha anoitecido rápido. Depressa o acampamento teve de ser iluminado por tochas. Não fossem as tendas feitas de pano de vela e o vestuário, e quem por ali passasse ia jurar que se encontrava diante de um acampamento tribal. No meio da clareira, os homens acenderam uma fogueira, utilizada para cozinhar e para aquecer.

A noite estava linda, iluminada por uma lua cheia que parecia engolir a Terra devido ao seu tamanho. Era o único sítio da ilha, além da praia, que permitia ver a beleza do céu sem que este se cruzasse com as copas das árvores.

Os piratas rodearam a fogueira e enquanto comiam entretinham-se a conversar uns com os outros, trocando impressões e novidades, já que a tripulação de Wilma não sabia nada do mundo há quase um ano. Barbossa e Gibbs sentaram-se num canto e do lado oposto ficaram James e Jeff. Wilma sentara-se mesmo no meio dos dois capitães e fez-se acompanhar de Ben e de Shiva, que se esticara ao comprido aos pés desta, depois de andar pela ilha a caçar. Elizabeth aninhou-se ao lado de Gibbs e deu uma olhadela a James que retribuiu com um sorriso. Lizzie baixou a cabeça e corou, no entanto tornou a erguê-la e sorriu com toda a gentileza para James. Ambos notaram que Wilma estava de olho neles. _"Caramba, será que ela é assim toda controladora?"_ pensou Elizabeth. Da maneira que James e até Barbossa tinham falado, Elizabeth pensou sempre que Wilma fosse uma verdadeira heroína. Não duvidava disso, mas notava que além de controladora, Wilma era desconfiada, sabe-se lá motivada pelo quê… Além do mais preocupava-a a conversa que teve sobre Will. Não sabia nada sobre a relação deles até porque Will nunca lhe tinha falado sobre Wilma. Será que sabia desde sempre que Wilma se tinha tornado numa pirata, profissão que tanto odiava?

- Não quer comer? – a pergunta de Gibbs puxou Elizabeth de volta à realidade. Gibbs deu-lhe uma tigela de madeira com uma espécie de caldo e um pau com um peixe espetado. Elizabeth esticou o espeto até ao fogo e esperou que o peixe acabasse de assar. Provou o caldo e levasse o que levasse, soube-lhe deliciosamente bem. Quando esvaziou a tigela, notou que esta continha uma assinatura no fundo. Não conseguia decifrar o que lá estava escrito mas reconheceu-a da mesa de bambu. Viu que à sua volta tinha umas linhas onduladas gravadas. Ficou com curiosidade de saber quem era o artesão. Olhou para a tripulação de Wilma, mas nenhum lhe pareceu ter talento para a arte de esculpir.

- Então Wilma, conta-nos mais sobre esta ilha! – exclamou Barbossa – Porque afirmas que não existe a fonte?

Wilma pouco ou nada tinha comido e limitava-se a afagar a cabeça de Shiva. A leve brisa tocava os cabelos negros e a luz do fogo misturada com o luar dava-lhe uma aura de beleza mágica. Agora Elizabeth percebia o porquê de Barbossa ter dito que muitos piratas do Pérola tinham ficado apaixonados por Wilma. _"E que par lhe foram arranjar!",_ pensou ao lembrar-se que Wilma tinha sido prometida a Lord Cuttler Beckett.

- Hector, seria indelicado da minha parte dizer que nada existe, senão não estaríamos a jantar nesta ilha! A ilha existe tal como o mapa de Sao Feng indica mas a fonte...

- São Feng? - questionou Elizabeth – Como é que tem esse mapa se ainda há pouco mais de sete meses atrás ele estava nas nossas mãos? – perguntou atónita a par de Barbossa.

- Existem dois mapas. São Feng tinha medo que lhe roubassem o original, por isso mandou fazer uma cópia exacta. Há mais de 2 anos atrás, estava em Singapura e São acolheu-me na sua residência. Deu-me a cópia como presente. – afirmou Wilma.

- Um presente de Sao? – perguntou James. Elizabeth notou que ali a preocupação com casos amorosos já devia ser mal de família.

- Se estiveres a pensar nisso mesmo que eu acho que está a pensar levas um estalo que vais daqui a Roma num instante! – exclamou Wilma.

Barbossa partiu-se a rir assim como a maioria dos marujos. Quem não gostou nada foi James.

- Eu sou teu irmão, sabias?

- E eu sou mais velha que tu 7 anos, sabias?

Elizabeth fez as contas. Se ela própria ia fazer 20 anos dali a uns meses e sabendo que Will tinha 23 e era mais velho que James, então James deveria ter uns 21. _"Está numa boa idade!"_, pensou maliciosamente.

- Mudando de assunto, o São deu-me o mapa a troco de um artefacto que eu possuía. Vocês tiveram o verdadeiro em mãos. – disse olhando para Barbossa e Gibbs. Fez sinal com a mão e Ben levantou-se. Saiu e quando voltou trazia o mapa. Entregou-o a Wilma e esta abriu-o. Todos se aproximaram para verem melhor. James foi para ao pé de Wilma e quase ficou sem um pé quando calcou o rabo de Shiva.

- Quieta Shiva! – ordenou Wilma.

- Tu e as tuas ideias… – resmungou James.

Wilma passou o mapa a Barbossa que rodava os anéis nele inseridos como se não acreditasse que era verdadeiro.

- Só de pensar que nos vimos gregos para o conseguir! – disse.

- E que eu quase fiquei sem roupa por causa disso! – exclamou Elizabeth.

- A sério? – perguntou James – Como eu fui perder isso… Ai! – James berrou quando levou um safanão na nuca por parte da irmã.

- E o Will quase ia perdendo a vida! – sublinhou Elizabeth em tom de reprovação.

- Adiante. Com esse mapa localizei a Ilha e consegui encontrá-la. Mas antes tinha ficado a saber da tua morte Hector. Como é que agora estás aqui? – perguntou Wilma.

Barbossa explicou brevemente a história.

- Calipso ressuscitou-te?

- Sim, quando ainda tinha forma humana. E assim eu recuperei o Pérola antes da Batalha. Tu não sabes o que foi...

- Depois contas! – disse apressadamente. Wilma estava farta de ouvir a história. Will tinha-lhe contado tudo. No entanto não queria voltar a falar no assunto. Ia espalhar o pânico dentro do acampamento e preferia que só Ben e Elizabeth soubessem da situação, para agora. – O que é certo é que percorremos a ilha de lés a lés e nada de Fonte da Juventude. O mais certo é não existir ou estar noutro sítio qualquer do globo. E vocês o que estão aqui a fazer? É que se vieram pelo mesmo perderam o vosso tempo!

Elizabeth estranhou. Tinha certeza que a Fonte estava naquela ilha, porque foi a própria Calipso que lhe tinha confirmado. "_Então porque não aparece?" _–interrogou-se_._

- Não foi só por causa disso. Viemos porque estás em perigo e eu tinha a certeza que estavas aqui. – afirmou James.

- Eu? - perguntou Wilma.

- Sim e não és só tu. Estamos todos. - disse Elizabeth.

- Porquê? O Mundo vai acabar e ninguém me avisou? – disse Wilma a rir.

- Wilma, o teu ex-noivo, o Beckett… foi morto numa batalha, por nós e pelo Holandês Voador. – afirmou Barbossa. Um murmurinho correu as tripulações ao ouvirem o nome do navio.

- E já não era sem tempo! – Wilma revirou os olhos.

- Tu não achas estranho o Holandês estar ao nosso lado? – perguntou Barbossa.

Wilma olhou para Elizabeth, e esta soube o que queria transmitir. Antes de saírem da tenda, Wilma pediu para que esta não contasse a ninguém que já sabia da situação de Will.

- Já nada me surpreende nesta vida Barbossa! – exclamou.

Barbossa contou a história de Will, e Wilma fez a cena de teatro típica. Surpreendeu-se, quase chorou, meteu as mãos à cabeça. Elizabeth percebeu o porquê do pedido. Se Wilma dissesse que o Holandês esteve perto da ilha, era o desespero total para os mais tenebrosos.

- E tu estás casada com ele, certo? – perguntou Wilma no final.

Elizabeth acenou a cabeça em tom de afirmação.

- Bem, e eu a pensar que a minha vida era complicada… Mas o que é que isso tem a ver com eu estar em perigo?

- Bem, o padrinho do Beckett quer vingar a morte do afilhado… - ia começar James. Wilma levantou-se num ápice, como se tivesse uma mola e com o ar mais bravo do Mundo.

- O que é que esse monstro quer? Já não bastou destruir a minha vida uma vez… - disse bufando – E porque é que estou metida nisso? Eu nem lá estive!

- Eu vim porque sabias que estavas aqui. E sei que Lord Swann é vingativo. Mas ele quer mesmo vingar-se é de outra pessoa, que provavelmente também aqui está. – disse James.

- Quem? – Wilma perguntou.

- Eu vinha atrás da Fonte, mas quando dei por ela o meu mapa tinha sumido. – Barbossa fez um gesto com a mão como se tivesse cortado a parte redonda do mapa – Adivinha quem?

Wilma estava vermelha de raiva por Lord Swann, mas depressa ficou branca como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

- Não… - levou as mãos à cabeça como se estivesse perdida. Todos ficaram parados a ver a cena – Tudo menos isso! Tudo menos eu ter que ver aquele… pirata… metido a besta… - Wilma estava realmente desesperada.

- Calma, Wilma. Batemos a ilha mais uma vez e não vimos ninguém, nem nada que indicasse outra presença para além da nossa! – afirmou Ben.

- Ai como eu te odeio, Sparrow! – disse entre dentes – Ele é capaz de passar por ti e tu nem dares por isso, Ben!

- O que é certo é que ouvi o meu tio dizer que ia atrás da Fonte, ou melhor do Jack! – disse Elizabeth.

-Tio? – Wilma parou de andar às voltas.

- Sim. Ele é meu tio. E também é das pessoas que menos gosto no mundo. – disse.

Bem… - Wilma suspirou – Ele não tem mapa, por isso não deve dar pelo caminho. Também só daria se vos seguisse e isso não aconteceu pois não? – perguntou.

- Que eu tenha dado por ela, acho que não! – disseram Barbossa e James ao mesmo tempo.

- Capitão, Cotton fez-me sinal que viu uma sombra esquisita, no nevoeiro mas que desapareceu… - disse Gibbs.

- Provavelmente eram copos a mais. – respondeu Barbossa.

No meio da conversa, as chamas da fogueira apagaram completamente devido a uma rajada de vento mais frio… que a morte. Um denso nevoeiro começou a cobrir as copas das árvores e todos os piratas se arrepiaram.

- Só me faltava esta, vocês foram mesmo seguidos! – disse Ben.

- Porquê? – perguntou Jeff.

- Porque sempre que há nevoeiro, é sinal que algo ou alguém se aproxima. – disse Wilma olhando o céu encoberto – Isto só aconteceu quando vocês vieram. Por isso soubemos logo que alguém vinha.

- Não pode ser o Jack? – perguntou Lizzie.

- Ele já partiu há seis meses atrás. Já deveria ter chegado. A não ser… que ficasse pelo caminho! – disse Barbossa com um grande sorriso.

- E não houve mais nevoeiro. – rematou Wilma.

- Na verdade… houve uma noite que o nevoeiro apareceu… há quase 2 meses atrás. – Ben engoliu em seco.

Elizabeth percebeu porque é que Wilma se considerava uma "pantera" e porque a chamavam assim. Embora fosse mais baixa que Ben, Wilma olhou-o de uma maneira que este tremeu por dentro.

- Quando ela olha assim, o melhor é fugir! – Barbossa sussurrou ao ouvido de Lizzie.

- E porque não me comunicaste isso? – Wilma olhava ameaçadoramente para Ben.

- Porque quando aconteceu, a capitã já estava a dormir e ao outro dia ninguém encontrou nada nem ninguém, na praia ou na ilha! – Ben, sorriu levemente tentando se desculpar. Shiva aproximou-se de Wilma e deitou-se, mordiscando qualquer coisa na boca. Wilma notou e olhou para Shiva.

- Dá cá isso Shiva! – disse. Tirou um objecto da boca de Shiva que não gostou, fazendo um rugido. Quando Wilma olhou para o objecto, analisou-o e virou-se para Ben.

- Parece que alguém sempre encontrou alguma coisa! – disse. Barbossa, Elizabeth e Gibbs soltaram um som de exclamação, quando Wilma mostrou o famoso tricórnio de Jack Sparrow, com uns furos a mais, causados por Shiva.

**Continua…**


	19. Chapter 19 O Regresso do Capitão

**Depois de uma longa ausência aqui está o capítulo 19, escrito a partir do Algarve...**

**Cap. XIX O Regresso do Verdadeiro Capitão**

- O que é isso? – perguntou James, um pouco confuso.

- Um chapéu? – Ben virou-se para James e fez um gesto com a mão, como se James fosse "muito burro".

- Isso sei eu! - respondeu bufando. – Só não sei o porquê de tanta admiração por causa de um simples…chapéu!

- Este, James…é o chapéu do Capitão Jack! – exclamou Lizzie, agarrando repentinamente o tricórnio das mãos de Wilma, deixando esta estática.

Sem ninguém estar à espera, Barbossa ajoelhou-se, levantou os braços e exclamou: - Até que enfim as minhas preces foram ouvidas! O Jack foi desta para melhor e ainda por cima devorado a dentadas! Finalmente o Pérola terá um único capitão sem ninguém questionar a minha legitimidade!

Todos ficaram perplexos com esta afirmação e Gibbs rogou pragas baixinho, abanando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

Wilma estava demasiado ocupada a pensar numa maneira de resolver as coisas. Sem ninguém dar por ela, olhou para Shiva e fez um leve aceno de cabeça. Esta soltou um leve rugido e deu meia volta, desaparecendo na floresta.

- Bem, temos de nos preparar se o tal Lord… – Jeff era a par de Wilma, o único preocupado com a possibilidade de Lord Swann chegar na companhia de uma frota de guerra. Afinal este desempenhava um cargo importante na Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais.

- Barbossa manda homens teus para o Pérola. James faz o mesmo. Se Lord Swann ancorar é bom que não veja os navios. São a única forma de sair daqui. Ben manda grupos de dois homens para cada ponto da ilha. Se virem algo suspeito, um de vocês vem correndo avisar. – concluiu Wilma.

- E a fonte? Não vamos à sua procura? - questionou Elizabeth.

- Mas você é lenta? Já não disse que não há nada aqui? – Wilma começava a perder a paciência com a história da Fonte da Juventude.

- Eu não acredito! Tem de haver algo! – insistiu.

- Como é que tem tanta certeza? – perguntou Barbossa.

- Porque… – mas a voz de Elizabeth foi abafada pelo berro de um dos marujos, que tinha tropeçado e queimado a mão numa das brasas da fogueira. E foi aí que se lembrou do aviso de Calipso: se tentasse revelar algo, aconteceria sempre uma desgraça. – Não sei. Apenas é intuição e o facto de não acreditar que o mapa de São Feng mostre algo que não existe.

- Pois bem! Amanhã se nada tiver acontecido, partimos. Com este nevoeiro é impossível zarpar, só nos resta aguardar que passe, ficar alerta e tentar descansar, se isso for possível. - desta vez quem falou foi Ben.

Apenas Wilma, James, Elizabeth e Barbossa se recolheram. Os outros ficaram de vigilância, uns nos navios, outros em pontos estratégicos onde avistavam a praia e outros no acampamento, liderados por Ben, Jeff e Gibbs. Elizabeth ficou numa tenda sozinha, que ficava "paredes-meias" com a de Wilma. Três tendas à frente ficou James, e noutra ao lado, Barbossa. Descansar revelar-se-ia um antagonismo nesta situação. Nenhum deles se recolheu para dormir uma sesta, mas sim para se prepararem para alguma eventualidade. Antes de entrar na respectiva tenda, Elizabeth passou por James. Ambos esboçaram um sorriso, James abriu a boca, mas apenas desejou "Boa Noite", deixando Lizzie desconsolada e com um nó no estômago. Desde o beijo, que estavam distantes e o medo constante de Will aparecer não favorecia a situação. James tinha já a certeza do quanto gostava de Elizabeth, mas esta, pelo contrário, estava cada vez mais confusa.

* * *

- _"Elizabeth"_ – uma voz doce e familiar soou dentro da tenda de Elizabeth. Lizzie resmungou, balbuciou qualquer coisa e voltou-se para o lado contrário, tentando dormir um sono que no mínimo lhe voltasse a dar forças.

- "Elizabeth" – a voz tornou-se a ouvir, mas desta vez num tom mais forte e sério, o que fez Elizabeth voltar-se para a entrada da tenda, assustada, desconfiada e furiosa por a estarem a incomodar. Sentou-se no colchão de palha e pôs-se à escuta. Não se ouvia nada e pensando tratar-se da sua imaginação, deitou-se de novo. Mas isso não chegou a acontecer. O chão era de terra e ao olhar para este viu pegadas que se afastavam na direcção do exterior. De um salto pegou na espada e numa vela. No mesmo instante ouviu de novo a voz chamando por si, e compreendeu que tinha de a seguir. Saiu da tenda e olhou em redor. A maioria dos piratas de vigia ou estava a dormir, ou se entretinha a jogar às cartas. Afastou-se tentando não ser reconhecida e foi atrás da sombra que desaparecia na floresta. De tanta curiosidade e medo, acabou por não ver que também ela estava a ser seguida.

* * *

Shiva entrou com o seu passo lento dentro da tenda de Wilma. Olhou para a última que se encontrava de pé junto a um baú, emitiu um leve rugido de insatisfação e enroscou-se num canto. Wilma carregava uma pistola com pólvora. Tinha andado a remexer dentro da arca procurando um conjunto de espadas bem afiadas. Debaixo de algumas roupas encontravam-se duas espadas. Wilma já tinha uma, mas pensou dar uma melhor a James. Pegou na segunda espada e olhou-a atentamente. A lâmina esguia parecia ter sido polida no dia anterior, devido ao reluzente brilho que emitia. O cabo tinha uma particularidade: era cravejado num dos lados por 7 pedras semipreciosas. Seis azuis escuras, da cor do oceano perfaziam um círculo, a sétima, de cor negra encontrava-se no meio destas. Ao olhar para a espada, um mar de recordações invadiu a mente de Wilma.

_Algures numa praia do sul de Inglaterra…_

_- Porquê? Porquê a mim? Com tanta rapariga rica e mais bonita, aqueles asquerosos tinham de me escolher a mim? – uma rapariga caminhava a passos largos sobre a areia. Parecia ser movida pela raiva mas também pela tristeza ao mesmo tempo. – Eu não posso. Não posso desistir sabendo que podem destruir a minha família. – estancou diante do mar. Um pensamento negro toldou-lhe a mente. Havia uma maneira de não ser obrigada a casar e ao mesmo tempo salvar a família. Começou a caminhar lentamente. Quando a água lhe chegava à cintura mergulhou e nadou para uma zona mais profunda. Veio à tona de água, respirou e desta vez deixou-se simplesmente levar para o fundo do mar. Pouco lhe importava que o seu corpo desse à costa ou passa-se a fazer parte do oceano. Preferia morrer a ter que casar com quem não gostava e levar uma vida monótona de dona de casa e dama da corte. Detestava o clima, queria outro sítio para viver, ou melhor queria viver aventuras por todos os cantos do Mundo, Mares e Oceanos. Sentiu uma força que a puxava. Talvez fosse a mão da morte que a guiava. No entanto, pareceu que voltava à superfície. Sentiu a mente desprovida de pensamentos e recordações até que tudo ficou escuro e silencioso… _

Um rastejar fez Wilma voltar à realidade e virar a cabeça para a entrada da tenda. Shiva levantou-se e soltou um leve rugido, mas Wilma ordenou que ficasse quieta. Pegou na espada e pé ante pé dirigiu-se para fora. Talvez fosse alguém conhecido no entanto, viu que Barbossa avançava na direcção oposta, também com cautela. Tinha ouvido o mesmo som de passos rodeando o acampamento. Wilma viu um homem baixinho de pistola na mão avançando lentamente.

- Capitão, acho que o caminho está livre. Não se vê ninguém. – afirmou o pequeno homem. Wilma olhou para Barbossa e este mostrou-se confuso, mas fez sinal para que não se preocupa-se. Avançou para o homem.

- E porquê que o caminho haveria de estar livre, Marti? – Barbossa soltou um riso e baixou a arma. – Não há problema. Eu conheço este homem, faz parte da minha tripulação, não é Marti?

- É… pois! – gaguejou Marti. – O capitão temporário do Black Pearl. – Marti sussurou a palavra _temporário_.

- Porquê temporário, Hector? – perguntou Jeff que se tinha juntado.

- Não ligues o homem está parvo! – indagou Barbossa.

- Ele não está parvo, simplesmente não nega a evidência dos factos que apontam para que o Pérola tenha um capitão temporário devido ao outro facto que consiste no desaparecimento do verdadeiro capitão do navio, que não se tendo a certeza que está morto também não deixa de ser o capitão até que se prove o contrário! – a frase complicada veio do homem que seguia atrás de Marti e que dera a volta à tenda tendo-se posto atrás de Jeff e Barbossa sem ninguém dar por ela.

- Jack? – perguntou Barbossa atónito.

- Quem? – perguntou Jeff virando-se e ficando branco em seguida. – Jack Sparrow?

- Capitão Jack Sparrow, se faz favor. – Jack carregou na frase para que todos não tivessem dúvida do cargo.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Barbossa apontou a espada a Jack. Jack desviou-a com a ponta do dedo.

- Provavelmente não vais acreditar, mas ando à procura de um felino de cor negra que me anda a dar cabo do juízo e que me roubou o chapéu! – disse sorrindo.

Shiva saiu lentamente da tenda olhando em volta. Jack soltou um berro e apontando, sacou da pistola pronto a dar um tiro. Barbossa tinha cada vez mais a certeza que Jack não iria durar muito com o juízo perfeito e já duvidava se este não o teria abandonado à muito.

- NÃO!!! – Wilma soltou um berro e colocou-se à frente de Shiva. Jack ficou estático sem saber o que fazer. Esperava tudo menos isto. Quando tinha encalhado na ilha, pensou que esta se encontrava deserta. Depois detectou presença na ilha mas pensou tratar-se de canibais. Tinha tentado de tudo para caçar aquela pantera mas esta simplesmente desaparecia na altura certa. Encontrou Marti a vaguear que nem um doido e este contou-lhe o que se tinha passado. Automaticamente, pensou que toda a tripulação estava morta ou prisioneira. Por fim, Shiva apareceu e permitiu que a seguissem. Agora nunca esperou ver outros piratas, Barbossa de boa saúde e principalmente Wilma, que já não via à mais de 10 anos e que continuava deslumbrante.

- Fui eu que mandei a Shiva. Quando ela apareceu com o teu chapéu vi que podia aliciar-te para aqui. A par do Pérola, o teu chapéu é a coisa mais valiosa na tua vida não é Jack? – Wilma tentava-se manter calma mas parecia que o coração ia sair pela boca.

- Existem outros tesouros na vida, mas alguns perdem-se pelo caminho. – realçou Jack.

A conversa foi cortada pela voz arfante de Gibbs.

- Gente, avistaram um navio no lado oposto aos nossos navios. E parece ser da Companhia, embora os marujos não tenham a certeza. - salientou Gibbs.

- Dá para partir agora? – perguntou Jeff.

- Só se quiseres andar à deriva. – afirmou Wilma.

- Companhia? Das Índias? – perguntou Jack com ar de pânico.

- Lord Swan anda atrás da Elizabeth. – afirmou Barbossa. Jack empalideceu ao ouvir o nome de Lord Swan e calculou que não era bem atrás de Elizabeth que este andava.

- Bem o melhor é ir andando, já que não resolvo nada aqui… - Jack tentou sair de fininho.

- Ninguém sai daqui. Preparem os navios. Barbossa dá as ordens que entenderes…

- Eu dou as ordens! – salientou Jack.

- Entendam-se depois. Jeff chama o meu irmão e ele que organize o resto. Eu vou com o meu irmão e o resto da tripulação divide-se nos dois navios, se não te importares claro, Barbossa.

- Claro que não. Quantos mais melhor.

- Quanto ao James, eu ia mesmo ter contigo para saber… onde ele anda! – Jeff fez um ar envergonhado.

- Ah não! – Wilma entrou dentro da sua tenda, entrou dentro de todas e quando saiu da última, estava ao ponto de explodir de raiva.

- Não foi só o James. A Elizabeth também não está cá.

- Uau. A Lizzie vai ficar com uma lista extensa de conquistas! Primeiro o Will, depois o Norrington, e eu! Agora o teu irmão? O Will polvo vai ficar… AI! – Jack soltou um gemido depois de levar um estalo de Wilma. – Porque é que todas me batem?

**Continua…**

**Para quem leu este capítulo e mais para quem tem seguido esta fic, gostava de lançar um desafio, embora seja mais uma ajuda. Para as leitoras e fãs dos piratas, qual o actor e actriz que gostavam de ver na pele de James Turner e de Wilma Turner? Reviews**

**Espero que gostem!!! Bjs :D **

* * *

* * *


	20. Chapter 20 Beleza e Sangue

**Cap. XX Beleza e Sangue**

- Deixa-me explicar o porquê de levares estalos de tudo quanto é mulher: pelo facto de seres um CAFAGESTE de quinta categoria, que se atira a todos os rabos de saia que vê e só fala quando não deve! – Wilma acabou por dizer tudo o que estava entalado na garganta há mais de uma década.

Jack abriu a boca mas Wilma virou costas mais preocupada em procurar James do que discutir com Jack.

- Eu vou buscar o meu irmão, vocês sigam para os navios. – comunicou com prontidão.

- Eu vou contigo. Não te vou deixar sozinha agora que temos companhia. – retorquiu Ben.

- E eu também não. – respondeu Jeff.

- Não. Prefiro que fiques no navio, Jeff. Leva a Shiva. Se não voltarmos daqui a uma hora e meia, zarpam com ou sem nevoeiro. Barbossa será que também me podias acompanhar além do Ben? – perguntou Wilma.

- Claro! Gibbs toma conta de tudo… - Barbossa foi interrompido por Jack.

- Não é preciso! Eu vou para o Pérola cuido de tudo e se não vierem parto e ficam todos são e salvos! – exclamou Jack, ao mesmo tempo que tomava a direcção dos restantes.

- Tu vens connosco. Achas mesmo que te deixaria na posse do navio? O mais certo era daqui a cinco minutos já não haver Pérola Negra nem Lua Brilhante. – exclamou Wilma.

- Sempre mazinha! – Jack botou a língua de fora em sinal de insatisfação.

* * *

Wilma, Jack, Barbossa e Ben seguiam pela densa floresta no mesmo trilho que continha pegadas, dadas como prováveis serem de James ou Elizabeth. Nenhum dos presentes tinha lá andado e Jack tinha garantido que não tomara este caminho. Wilma já por ali tinha andado há algum tempo procurando a Fonte. O caminho ia dar à base do vulcão e não tinha encontrado nada de anormal. O mais certo era Elizabeth ter ido atrás da suposta fonte e James a ter seguido. No entanto, não descartavam a hipótese de ambos estarem juntos sabe-se lá porquê…

-Jack, Jack! Sabias que te devo um tiro por me teres roubado o mapa? – indagou Barbossa.

- Hector, e sabias tu que te devo dois tiros por me teres roubado o navio pela terceira vez? – respondeu Jack. – Afinal já te dei um. Mas não serviu de muito.

- Pois, mas se não fosse eu ainda estavas no cofre do Jones! – Barbossa riu-se a bom som.

- Como era lá dentro? – Wilma dirigiu-se a Jack olhando sempre em frente.

Jack pensou por um momento e depois respondeu. – Depende do ponto de vista. Para quem gosta de viver sozinho sem barulho e sem vento, com o tempo sempre igual e não se importa de ficar maluco é o ideal!

Wilma nada disse e continuou seguindo o trilho logo seguida de Ben. Barbossa e Jack atropelavam-se para irem na frente.

* * *

Elizabeth seguiu a sombra sem saber o que a esperava. Num dado momento, a vela que segurava apagou-se e Lizzie ficou sem saber para onde ir. O nevoeiro dava sinais de dissipação e a lua tornava a ficar visível. Chegou a uma pequena clareira rodeada por uma densa folhagem. Pôs-se à escuta, tentando ouvir a voz misteriosa, mas a única coisa que ouviu foram passos rasteiros. Escondeu-se entre a folhagem, preparada para se defender. Qual a sua surpresa quando viu que era alguém conhecido.

- James? – questionou surpreendida. – Porque me seguiste?

- Porque quero saber a razão de saíres no meio da noite, sem dizer nada a ninguém. Planeavas surpreender o teu tio? – James voltou na sua direcção.

- Eu não estou atrás do meu tio. Estou atrás da Fonte da Juventude. – Lizzie queria explicar como tinha tanta certeza que esta existia, mas tinha medo de desrespeitar o acordo com Calipso.

- Sinceramente, acho que isso não existe…

- Tu não sabes, James. Tu não testemunhaste, tu não viste. Eu já passei por coisas que nunca imaginei que pudessem existir. Porque é que a Fonte não pode também existir? Ela é assinalada pelo mapa de São Feng! – Elizabeth interrompeu James. Mas antes que este pudesse argumentar, a mesma voz fria e misteriosa tornou a chamar Lizzie. Provinha da direcção de uma ramagem que ocultava qualquer caminho existente.

- Vais-me explicar o que se passa ou não? – perguntou James com ar assustado.

- Por favor não te metas nisto. – implorou Lizzie.

- Eu vou onde tu fores. – James afastou a ramagem e pôs a descoberto a entrada de uma gruta. Como se tinha lembrado de trazer um archote enquanto seguia Elizabeth, não foi difícil seguir por aquele caminho escuro e húmido. Entraram e constataram que devia ter à volta de 200 metros. Quando chegaram ao fim, julgaram estar dentro de um conto de fadas. A saída da gruta dava para uma pequena cachoeira que fazia uma espécie de lago transparente onde se as águas se misturavam com a luz azulada da lua. Parecia até que esta última dava um efeito de luzes azuis dentro de água. Estavam ambos petrificados a olhar para este cenário.

- Isto é lindo! – exclamou Lizzie.

- Totalmente de acordo. Só não entendo porque é que a minha irmã não disse nada sobre isto.

- Talvez porque nunca soube da sua existência!

- E como é que chegamos até aqui? – James tinha o olhar fixo em Elizabeth. Esta respirou fundo medindo bem o que iria dizer.

- Digamos que eu tive uma ajuda… divina! – disse meio envergonhada.

- Divina?

- Sim. Por favor James não me obrigues a dizer mais. Eu tenho um acordo e não posso revelar nada. – Lizzie tentava explicar da melhor maneira, mas James colocou um dedo nos seus lábios, deixando-a estática.

- O melhor é não explicares nada. Só queria saber como é possível estar num lugar destes com a pessoa mais maravilhosa e mais bela que já vi! – James acariciava o rosto de Elizabeth.

- James, eu acho que não devíamos… - mas a voz desapareceu quando James pousou os lábios nos seus. Como da primeira vez, Lizzie sentiu-se flutuar e não quebrando o momento, acabou por envolver os seus braços à volta do pescoço de James. Este fez exactamente o mesmo envolvendo a cintura de Lizzie. Quando se separaram, esta continuava meia tonta, mas James sorriu e pediu para que esperasse ali. Elizabeth não percebeu ao princípio, mas compreendeu depois. James tinha-se empoleirado numa rocha acima da água e afastou umas folhas grandes e esguias, deixando à vista, uma beleza que Elizabeth nunca tinha visto.

- Quando aqui chegamos, notei que este amontoado de folhas devia esconder algo. E realmente esconde! – James ajudou Elizabeth a chegar à grande flor azul céu, que emanava um perfume e um brilho, mais intensos que um jardim na Primavera.

- Espera aí! Estás a dizer que isto é… a Fonte da Juventude? – Elizabeth estava atónita.

- Só percebi quando nos beijamos. Foi como se a mesma voz que falou contigo, me dissesse que esta era a Fonte! – explicou James.

- Eu sempre pensei que fosse um cálice com um líquido, ou até a água desta cachoeira. Agora uma flor? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Sim uma flor, minha querida! E com essa flor, o Mundo vai mudar! – uma voz fria e áspera fez James e Elizabeth se voltarem. De pé, na margem do pequeno lago, encontrava-se Lord Swan, acompanhado por uma moça de pele clara, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Elizabeth gelou por dentro e James apontou a espada. – Se não fossem vocês, nunca saberia como encontrar a Fonte, e tu minha cara sobrinha, deste-me três presentes num! O ingrediente secreto da Fonte, a tua captura e a do teu amigo, que veja-se só é irmão da Wilma Turner!

- Se pensas que vais levar a Fonte ou a Elizabeth, estás muito enganado. Não estamos sozinhos! – ameaçou James.

- A mim neste momento só me interessa a flor e a minha sobrinha, do resto trato depois. E quando cá chegarem já é tarde para vós! – Lord Swan riu-se da maneira mais sarcástica que encontrou.

- De certeza? Pelo que vejo aqui somos seis contra dois! – Lord Swan virou-se para vez de onde vinha a voz. Encontrou o cano da pistola de Ben, apontada à cabeça. Quem tinha falado era Wilma. Tinham encontrado a gruta e chegaram nesse momento.

- Muito bem! Agora o quadro está completo! Além de Elizabeth e James Turner, temos Wilma Turner e… vejam só! O cão sarnento do Jack Sparrow!!! – exclamou Lord Swan.

- Primeiro, é Capitão Jack Sparrow. Segundo, acredite que também é um desprazer ver a sua cara à minha frente! – disse Jack sarcasticamente.

- Eu não entendo. Porque chamou à Fonte ingrediente secreto? – interrogou Elizabeth.

- São assim tão parvos? – desta vez quem falou foi a misteriosa mulher ao lado de Lord Swan. – A Fonte não se encontra. A Fonte precisa de ser feita. Essa flor é o principal ingrediente para a juventude eterna. E vocês acabaram por a dar de mão beijada!

- Eu não entendo! Calipso disse que teria que impedir que o meu tio se apoderasse da Fonte. No entanto eu o guiei até ela! – Elizabeth não estava a perceber o objectivo de Calipso.

- Achas mesmo que foi Calipso que te chamou? Achas que só existe Calipso à face da Terra? – os olhos da mulher penetravam de tal forma que quase cegavam.

- Oh Meu Deus! – Lizzie levou a mão à boca.

- O que se passa? – James envolveu Elizabeth nos braços com medo que esta pudesse desmaiar.

- Não era Calipso que me guiava, era Éris!

- Oh! Quem é essa? – perguntou Jack.

- A deusa da discórdia. – respondeu Barbossa.

- Exactamente! E agora se não se importam… - num movimento rápido arrancou a flor das mãos de Elizabeth e desapareceu na noite.

- Bem que óptimo! A sua parceira foi-se e só ficou você! – Jack riu maliciosamente e apontou a arma. Neste momento, Lord Swan tinha Jack, Wilma, Barbossa, Ben, James e Elizabeth em cima.

- Ora, pensavam mesmo que estava sozinho no meio disto tudo? – depois da pergunta ouviu-se um tiro e um grito de dor. James tinha sido atingido num ombro. Da gruta saíram vários soldados. Wilma debatia-se com dois, Jack com um e Barbossa e Ben, com os outros. Enquanto lutavam, Elizabeth amparava James mas foi imediatamente agarrada. Gritou o mais que pode mas acabou por ser levada por dois soldados.

- Levem a rapariga para bordo assim como o rapaz ferido. Os outros deixem-nos aí, de preferência vivos. Não quero que a diversão acabe agora! – Lord Swan riu sarcasticamente e entrou dentro da gruta. Acompanharam-nos alguns soldados, enquanto outros ainda se debatiam com os piratas. Alguns desertaram, mas os que ficaram a lutar acabaram mortos, ou então feridos. Os últimos lutaram com Wilma. Esta era uma das caracteristicas de Wilma, sempre tentava desarmar o inimigo, nunca matá-lo a não ser que não tivesse solução.

- Sempre misericordiosa, não é? - indagou Jack.

- Acredita que se fosse o Swan que aqui estivesse teria um enorme prazer em lhe arrancar a língua. - disse exausta. - Vamos, pode ser que ainda os apanhemos. - Deu uma olhadela pelo cenário. - Não sei como não dei com isto.

- Ninguém daria, porque eu vos afastei deste sítio. Até que Éris decidiu se intrometer. - Calipso tinha se materializado nesse momento.

**Continua...**

**Espero que gostem! Saudações piratas!!! :D**

**Continua…**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21 Iniciando a perseguição

**Cap. XX: ****Iniciando a perseguição**

Os quatro ficaram estáticos olhando Calipso. Wilma olhou de relance para Ben e ficou horrorizada quando viu este praticamente babando pela deusa.

- Calipso! Mas que prazer. Sabia que nunca nos abandonarias. – Jack sorriu dengoso.

- Ao contrário de ti não é, Jack? – Wilma perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

- Parem com as discussões. – Calipso colocou a mão no ar. – Não há tempo a perder. Éris tem de ser travada.

- Cara deusa, se me permite opinar. Mas neste momento, Lord Swan e Éris levam avanço sobre nós. - Barbossa disse.

- Sim é verdade. Éris fará a viagem ser mais rápida. – Calipso virou-se para o local onde outrora estivera a flor.

- Você é uma deusa. Não pode fazer o mesmo? – Wilma perguntou perdendo a paciência. O seu irmão ferido e ela ali parada. – Demore o que demorar eu irei atrás desse asqueroso até ao fim do mundo. – Disse, virando costas.

- E por acaso sabes para onde eles vão? – Calipso disse. – Com esse lanço todo o mais certo é perderem-se. Além do mais eles têm a Elizabeth.

- Grande novidade. Sinceramente a mim pouco me importa essa rapariga. A única coisa que ela fez foi matar o Will e agora prepara-se para fazer o mesmo ao James.

- Calma Wilma. – Ben segurou o braço desta com medo que voasse para cima de Calipso.

- Elizabeth pode mudar o rumo da história. – Calipso não se mexeu um milímetro. – Vocês devem partir imediatamente e seguir rumo à Grécia.

- Grécia? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Sim. Quando estiverem no Mar Mediterrâneo eu darei mais pistas. – Uma neblina rodeou Calipso. – E faz-me um favor Wilma. Modera esse feitio.

Calipso desapareceu no ar e Wilma soltou um berro. Embrenhou-se pela gruta seguida pelos restantes. Caminharam apressadamente até ao acampamento. Ao longe ouviram barulho de canhões.

- Tentamos travá-los mas não conseguimos. É uma frota de dois navios cada um com mais de 50 canhões. – Gibbs apareceu a correr ofegante.

- Bonito. – Wilma passou a mão pela cara. – Manda todos para os navios. Jeff importaste que assuma o comando do navio de James?

- Uma pergunta dessas nem se faz, Capitã Wilma! – Jeff fez continência e tratou de carregar o Lua Brilhante.

Wilma entrou dentro da sua tenda e pegou nas suas coisas. Olhou de novo para a espada cravejada de diamantes.

- Não pensei que ainda a guardasses. – A voz de Jack fez ouvir-se, deixando Wilma sem reacção. Olhou para a entrada onde este se encontrava encostado a uma das traves. – Vim ver se o meu chapéu anda por aqui.

Wilma bufou, guardou a espada e pegou no chapéu de Jack.

- Leva nova decoração. – Wilma disse entregando o chapéu a Jack e saindo da tenda.

Jack ficou desconsolado ao olhar para os dois furos existentes no couro do seu amado tricórnio.

- Não gabo a sorte ao seu irmão. – Jack disse, seguindo Wilma com o seu andar afectado. – Lizzie é um perigo público para o universo masculino.

- Oh, fala aquele que desfaz mil e um corações femininos. – Wilma disse secamente, embrenhando-se de novo na floresta em direcção à praia.

- Mas pelo menos eu não matei ninguém depois de beijar. – Jack agarrou Wilma pela cintura e encostou-a ao tronco de uma árvore. Esta não ofereceu resistência embora tentasse não demonstrar nenhuma emoção. – Tu és a prova viva disso.

Wilma nada disse e afastou Jack, continuando a caminhar.

- Acredita que arrependo-me de muita pouca coisa na minha vida, mas essa é uma delas. – Wilma disse cerrando os punhos.

- Se não fosse eu, a esta hora serias a viúva senhora Beckett. – Jack disse.

- Se não fosses tu, seria outro. O meu tio ia fazer de tudo para impedir esse casamento. – Wilma virou-se para Jack fazendo este travar. Os olhos de Wilma eram escuros, mas não se comparavam ao tom chocolate "apetitoso" dos de Jack. - Explica melhor porque é que a Lizzie é um perigo público. – Wilma pediu, desviando o assunto.

- Bem, eu não posso afirmar se a lista dela se resume aos nomes que vou dizer, mas o que é certo é que todos morreram directa ou indirectamente. – Jack disse. – Primeiro temos o Will. Casaram-se, beijaram-se e o eunuco… - Jack viu Wilma estreitar os olhos. - … o Will acabou um morto-vivo. Depois temos o Norrington que chegou a ser quase noivo dela mas que o teu tio fez o favor de matar depois de este beijar a Lizzie.

- O meu tio matou-o sem querer. – Wilma retomou a marcha.

- Como é que sabes. – Jack arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Digamos que eu sei a história da Elizabeth e do Will de cor, pelas palavras do próprio. – Wilma explicou. – Mas quem foram os outros?

- Sao Feng. Levou com uma bala de canhão. – Jack sorriu ao ver o ar horrorizado de Wilma. – E por fim… eu!

- Como? – Wilma parou subitamente mas não olhou para Jack.

- Ela beijou-me, seduziu-me e acabou por me prender ao mastro do Pérola à mercê do Kraken. – Jack abanou a cabeça.

- Que pena. – Wilma pisou a areia da praia. – O Kraken nunca pensou ter uma refeição tão insonsa. – Disse rindo e deixando Jack mal-humorado.

- Bem… fazendo de conta que não ouvi isso. Só falta juntar o teu querido irmãozinho à lista. – Jack sorriu vendo que tinha irritado Wilma.

- Mas isso não vai acontecer, porque eu não vou deixar! – Wilma exclamou, ajudando a carregar o Lua Brilhante.

- Wilma. – Barbossa chamou e passou-lhe o binóculo. – Eles já vão com algum adianto.

- É bom que assim seja. – Wilma disse enquanto mirava os dois navios da Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais. – Sabemos para onde se dirigem. Vamos fazer do factor surpresa um aliado.

- Boa ideia. – Jack disse. – Agora dão-me licença que tenho de comandar o meu navio.

- Alto lá. Nem penses que vais pôr os pés no Pérola! – Barbossa exclamou.

- Não olhes para mim. Fica longe do Lua! – Wilma exclamou arregalando os olhos.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu é que tenho o mapa de Sao Feng! – Jack sorriu, mas deitou a língua de fora quando Wilma lhe mostrou o outro mapa, sorrindo vitoriosa. – Mas eu tenho a bússola!

Jack sorriu maroto e caminhou até ao Pérola deixando Barbossa à beira de um ataque de nervos.

* * *

Wilma foi a última a subir a bordo e olhou nostalgicamente para o Pérola Negra. Para ela, nenhum navio se comparava à beleza do Pérola. No entanto, aquele navio estava carregado de emoções boas e más.

Tomou o leme e passados algum tempo os dois navios navegavam juntos afastando-se daquela ilha mágica.

- O James só se mete em confusões. – Jeff disse enquanto olhava o mapa de Feng.

- Isso é de família. – Wilma disse. – Quando se tem sangue pirata nas veias não se pode escolher muito.

- Ele ingressou nesta vida por tua causa, Wilma. Sempre te idolatrou e quis ser como tu. – Jeff disse sorrindo. No entanto, Wilma não conseguia ficar quieta. Tinha três pensamentos assolando a sua mente. Como estaria James, a conversa que teve com Will e a recordação distante de um certo dia em que quase acabou com a sua vida.

_Flashback_

_Wilma não sentia o seu corpo. Era como se flutuasse num mar de pensamentos. Ouvia uma respiração ofegante e passado um tempo uma dor fez-se sentir no seu peito. De repente, sentiu algo salgado subir pela sua garganta e teve vontade de vomitar. Acordou tossindo água salgada e tremendo de frio. A pressão no seu peito acabou e quando olhou para cima tinha dois grandes olhos negros fixados em si._

_- Donzelas tentando-se matar evidenciam grandes problemas de consciência. – a voz pertencente aqueles olhos penetrantes fez-se ouvir e Wilma tentou-se levantar. Lembrou-se do desespero e da loucura que tinha tentado cometer. – Se não estivesse passeando por aqui, talvez neste momento estivesse a nadar eternamente com os peixes._

_Wilma olhou melhor para o seu pseudo salvador. A pele era tostada pelo sol, a face era linda de morrer, usava uma barba esquisita e tinha os olhos delineados por um risco preto. O seu cabelo era um emaranhado de rastas e dreadlocks. Usava uma bandana vermelha e o seu sorriso denunciava alguns dentes de ouro. Olhou para a vestimenta e os seus olhos pousaram imediatamente na letra P gravada a ferro no pulso do homem desconhecido._

_- Você é um pirata. – Wilma disse levantando-se a custo._

_- Efectivamente. O que me surpreende é a sua calma em relação a esse facto. – o homem levantou-se também._

_- Piratas não me metem medo. – Wilma disse, olhando o mar em volta._

_- Ao menos um agradecimento por ter salvado a sua vida? – O homem perguntou._

_- Sinceramente era melhor ter-me deixado afogar. Mas obrigado na mesma. – Wilma começou a caminhar pela areia e o homem pregou os olhos na roupa molhada desta que lhe evidenciavam as curvas do corpo. O facto não passou despercebido a esta e encarou de novo o seu estranho salvador._

_- Um pirata não deve andar a passear por uma praia vigiada pela marinha. – Wilma disse. – E se não se importa pare de olhar para mim dessa maneira._

_O homem acordou e começou a rir, deixando Wilma com vontade de o correr a tiros._

_- Qual é a graça? Tenho cara de palhaça? – Wilma bufou._

_- Não. Mas bem que o seu tio disse que você tinha um feitio terrível. – o homem riu._

_- O meu tio? – Wilma ficou atónita. – Você pertence à tripulação do meu tio Bill Turner?_

_- Errado. Bill Turner é que pertence à minha tripulação. – Disse, deixando Wilma baralhada. – Capitão Jack Sparrow ao seu dispor._

_Wilma ficou com cara de estúpida mas depois teve de se vergar de tanto rir._

_- Agora sou eu que tenho cara de bobo da corte? – Jack ficou sério._

_- Não. Mas essa piada foi boa. – Wilma tentou se controlar. – Você, um pirata sem eira nem beira, é o Jack Sparrow?_

_Fim do flashback_

Wilma riu com a lembrança. Jack era bastante diferente quando era mais jovem. Digamos que se via logo que era um pirata, mas sem ar de capitão. Wilma suspirou de novo quando Shiva se encostou às suas pernas. A verdade é que, houvesse o que houvesse, deveria sempre a sua libertação a Jack Sparrow.

**Continua…**

* * *

Oi!!! Eu acho que já não me lembro de quando postei o último capítulo desta fic. Desisti completamente desta história mas tenho de agradecer do fundo do meu coração à Olg'Austen que com as suas reviews me deu força para continuar esta fic. Compreendo que ao lê-la está a anos luz das outras fics, já que foi a minha primeira. No entanto não deixa de ser a minha primeira fic. :)

Obrigada Olga, por todo o apoio. Este capítulo vai directo para você!

Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D

JODIVISE


	22. Chapter 22 Corações Ligados

****

Cap. XXII **Corações ligados**

A sensação do movimento das ondas contrastava com o barulho da madeira a ranger. James abriu lentamente os olhos. Uma dor aguda atingiu-lhe o braço e ferrou o lábio. A visão enevoada começava a dissipar-se. Estava sentado no chão do porão, com as costas apoiadas na parede. As grades à sua frente provocaram-lhe uma sensação de enjoo. Reparou que o seu braço estava ligado com um pano velho desde o ombro até ao cotovelo. Ouviu barulho e colocou-se à escuta.

- O patrãozinho decidiu acordar! – Um oficial da Companhia das Índias Orientais colocou as mãos nas grades e fez cara de nojo.

- Quanto tempo estive desacordado? – James perguntou, tentando se levantar a custo.

- Cinco dias. – O guarda cuspiu no chão. – Vocês piratas são ossos duros de roer. Levam tiros, facadas e murros e não há maneira de morrerem.

- Ao contrário de vocês, que basta um estalo e a vossa posse de altivos guardas de rendas ao pescoço e perucas vai para o charco. – James riu-se.

- Verme. – o guarda ameaçou. – Por mim já estavas morto, mas Lord Swann quer-te vivo.

- Onde está a Elizabeth? – James apoiou-se na parede. – O que é que esse maldito fez com ela?

- Calma patrãozinho. – O guarda fazia questão de irritar James. – A moça bonita está muito bem tratada, aliás nem no mesmo navio que você está.

James bateu com o punho do braço bom na parede. O seu coração agoniava. A dor era mil vezes mais insuportável que o ombro doente. Sabia muito bem que Lord Swann era capaz de torturar a sobrinha.

- Lord Swann preza muito a sua sobrinha. Coitada, o que deve ter passado no meio de desgraçados como vocês. – o guarda riu e James teve vontade de partir os dentes ao indivíduo, mas como pirata, arriscava-se a levar um tiro. Tinha de pensar com a razão e não com o coração. A vida de Elizabeth estava em jogo e iria salvá-la nem que tivesse de dar a sua própria vida.

O guarda virou costas e abanou as chaves na sua mão. James sentou-se de novo enquanto o via a subir as escadas. Não se lembrava de mais nada a partir do tiro. Era estranho como uma cena tão bonita que tinha vivido com Elizabeth se tinha transformado num pesadelo. O resto era apenas flashes. Gritos de homens, os gritos de Elizabeth… James fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Tinha de arranjar maneira de fugir dali e resgatar Elizabeth. Um pensamento ruim atravessou a sua mente. Wilma viria atrás de si. O guarda tinha dito que Elizabeth estava noutro navio. Sabendo que Lord Swann era da Companhia, o mínimo que poderia ter trazido eram dois navios galeões de guerra que fariam do Lua Brilhante o bombo da festa. A não ser que o Pérola estivesse junto. Lembrava-se de ver Jack Sparrow junto a Wilma.

"_Bonito, agora é que ela deve estar uma fera"_, pensou sorrindo e encostando a cabeça à parede da cela, embalado pelo balanço do mar.

* * *

Elizabeth escorregou pela janela do convés chorando copiosamente. A porta estava completamente amaçada devido à conta de objectos que tinha atirado. Não havia meio de fugir. As janelas tinham sido trancadas impossibilitando a sua abertura e a comida era distribuída uma vez por dia. Mas a sua preocupação não se centrava em si. Já tinham passado cinco dias e nada de notícias de James. Ele tinha sido baleado e levado para outro navio. Elizabeth implorava para o ver ou pelo menos saber se estava bem, mas ninguém a ouvia. Estava trancada, longe do mundo. Passava o dia olhando o horizonte longínquo através das grandes janelas. Nem sinal do Pérola ou do Lua. Sentiu a maçaneta da porta rodar. Recuou assustada mas a figura que surgiu à sua frente deixou-a com raiva.

- O que é que você fez com ele? – Elizabeth atirou-se de unhas e dentes a Lord Swann. De imediato, dois guardas apareceram e agarraram-na.

- Vejo que não mudou muito desde a última vez que a vi. – Lord Swann sorriu cinicamente. – Na altura, o seu pai tinha sempre a desculpa que você era uma criança rebelde. Parece que além de liberdade lhe faltou com a educação.

- Não ouse falar do meu pai. – Elizabeth ameaçou cuspindo na cara deste. – Por muito que suba na vida você nunca chegará aos calcanhares dele.

Lord Swann tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou a cara. Mantinha-se impávido, mas Elizabeth sabia que este transbordava de raiva.

- O seu querido afilhado, de quem você quer vingar a morte, matou o seu próprio irmão. – Elizabeth sentia vontade de chorar mas as lágrimas não saíam. – É impossível que esteja disposto a arriscar tudo por um monstro!

- Miss Swann está bastante abalada. – Lord Edward disse para os guardas. – Convém que a amarrem à cama. Pode ferir alguém ou até mesmo ela própria.

Os guardas levaram Elizabeth para a cama e tentaram amarrar-lhe os braços à cabeceira enquanto esta se debatia violentamente.

- Compreendo querida, que ser raptada por piratas é bastante traumatizante. – Lord Swann abanou a cabeça com um falso ar triste.

- NEM QUE VOCÊ MORRA E RESSUSCITE, HAVERÁ SEMPRE ALGO QUE LHE VAI FALTAR. – Elizabeth gritou tentando depois morder um dos guardas. – Algo que os piratas que conheci têm de verdade e que homens como você soltam aos quatro ventos, não passando de seres mesquinhos.

- E isso seria o quê, querida sobrinha? – Perguntou.

- HONRA! – Elizabeth sentiu a pressão das amarras. Sentia tanta raiva e ódio que se pudesse arrancaria a própria cabeça àqueles insolentes. – Onde está o James?

- Aquele insolente? – Lord Edward falou. – Digamos que o vou manter em cativeiro se entretanto ele não morrer. – Viu Elizabeth desesperar-se e um riso de satisfação rasgou a sua face. – Só conheci alguém mais irritante que você. Uma rapariga que não temia nada. Mas o seu irmão é tudo para ela. Por isso, dê-se por feliz de o seu namoradinho nojento ser indispensável neste momento. Ou já teria ido borda fora.

Os três homens saíram deixando Elizabeth numa solidão que a esmagava como mil pesos. Se o seu coração batia neste momento era na esperança que outro batesse. Definitivamente as suas dúvidas tinham-se dissipado. James e Elizabeth tinham os seus corações ligados.

* * *

- A sua sobrinha tem boa voz. – Lord Swann olhou com desdém para Éris. Esta fechou a caixa onde a flor da eternidade tinha sido guardada. – Grita como uma c…

- Cale a boca. – Edward disse. – Ouça-se a si própria. Irrita qualquer um.

Um vento forte invadiu a sala fazendo Edward cair na poltrona.

- VEJA COMO FALA, SEU VERME! – Éris berrou. – Não fosse eu e você nunca conseguiria por os seus planos em prática.

- Ora, eu nem sabia da sua existência. – O Lord disse secamente. – A minha ideia sempre foi vingar a morte de meu afilhado, tirando a vida a quem o matou.

- Jack Sparrow. – Éris prolongou o nome. – Mas se não fosse eu, você nunca acharia a ilha da Fonte. Se não fosse eu, a esta hora não estaríamos rumando à Ilha de Kalimnos tentando dar vida de novo a Lord Beckett!

- Oh obrigado deusa da minha vida! – Edward fingiu uma vénia. – E quem mais nos ajudará nesse objectivo?

- Adrastéia, a deusa da vingança e Bianor, feiticeiro da ilha. – Éris explicou. – Esqueci-me de dizer que ainda falta um elemento para a formação da Fonte da Juventude.

- E só agora dizes? – Lord Swan bufou.

- O sangue de uma virgem. – Éris disse.

- Ah e por acaso vou ter de raptar uma donzela? – Edward disse.

- Ora, eu tenho alguém na mira. – Éris disse. – Wilma Turner.

- Achas mesmo que aquela safada é virgem? Depois de andar com tantos piratas? – Lord Edward desmanchou-se a rir. – Aquela desgraçada desperdiçou uma vida de luxo com o meu afilhado para se unir àquele cão sarnento do Sparrow!

- Isso não sei. Mas não me parece que ela se tenha entregado a algum homem. – Éris passou a mão pelo cabelo ruivo. – Elizabeth está casada, segundo se consta.

- Casada com um suposto morto-vivo. – Edward disse. – Quase não conta como válido.

- Mas quase de certeza que consumaram o casamento. – Éris disse. – Eles vêm atrás de nós. – Éris disse olhando o horizonte.

Lord Edward Swann olhou mas nada viu. Éris era uma deusa. Via para além dos simples mortais. Encheu uma chávena com chá e bebeu um gole.

- É servida? – Perguntou, olhando para o ar emburrado da deusa. Esta virou costas e desapareceu no ar.

* * *

- Então? – Gibbs, Pintel e Raguetti torciam os dedos enquanto viam Jack pregar o ouvido na porta. – Eles planeiam alguma coisa?

- Falam como se fossem melgas. – Jack disse insatisfeito. – Rondam, picam mas não se ouvem! Esta é boa. Eu sou o capitão! Tenho todo o direito de entrar por ali adentro!

Jack encostou-se mais à porta e o resultado foi estatelar-se no chão quando Wilma abriu a porta.

- Sempre a meus pés, Jack? – Wilma riu. – Isso não é nada digno de um capitão!

- Ai agora eu sou o capitão? – Jack perguntou falando alto. – O que é que tu, o zumbi macieira e o palerma do outro navio estavam a falar?

- O meu nome é Jeff! – Este exclamou ficando ofendido com Jack.

- Ou seja lá que te chamares. – Jack fez cara brava para Barbossa e este subiu ao timão sem ligar nenhuma.

Wilma apoiou-se no parapeito do Pérola. Era tão bom estar de novo a bordo daquele navio. Por Barbossa ela estaria ali. Sempre a achou uma óptima pirata, inteligente em tácticas e sempre com uma maneira de sair das situações perigosas. Nesse último ponto, Wilma não concordava. Se havia rei para as fugas este se chamava Jack Sparrow.

- Pensando em mim, love? – Jack chegou tão perto do seu ouvido que Wilma saltou para trás.

- Raios Sparrow! – Wilma protestou indignada. – No dia em que estiver a pensar em si, lembre-se de me dar um tiro de misericórdia.

- Sinto muito pelo seu irmão. – Jack disse. – A esta hora já não deve cá estar… - Jack calou-se. Não tinha culpa de a boca fugir para a verdade, mas neste caso sabia que tinha falado demais.

- O James sabe se cuidar. – Wilma disse fixando o horizonte.

- É a nossa garantia não é? – Jack perguntou deixando Wilma confusa. – O horizonte.

Wilma sabia o que é que este queria dizer. Para um pirata, navegar em direcção ao horizonte era o passaporte para a liberdade. Ouviu isso inúmeras vezes. Fixou Jack nos olhos.

- Como é que te safaste daquela ilha onde o Barbossa te colocou? – Wilma perguntou.

- Oh… - Jack encostou-se ao parapeito de costas. – Utilizei duas tartarugas…

- Apanhas-te boleia de um qualquer navio de contrabando, certo? – Wilma perguntou e riu. – Primeiro eu sei que os navios utilizam aquelas ilhas minúsculas para esconder rum. Segundo eu conheço-te muito bem Sparrow!

Wilma afastou-se e preparou-se para voltar ao Lua Brilhante.

- A sério que passado tanto tempo ainda te lembras do passado? – Jack perguntou e Wilma sabia, mesmo de costas voltada, que este tinha aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios.

_Flashback…_

_Jack caminhou até Wilma sentando-se na areia._

_- Bill contou-me o que se passa. – Jack disse. Wilma não olhou para si. Fixava o horizonte. O vento afastou o cabelo negro desta e Jack pode notar o quanto era bela. Era quase como uma mistura entre inocência e instinto selvagem. – Não aconselho ninguém a casar com aquela amostra de gente!_

_- O Bill contou-me que foi o Beckett que o marcou? – Wilma voltou o olhar para Jack e depois fixou o pulso direito deste._

_- Negócios que não correram bem. – Jack tossiu. – Já pensou como vai dar a volta a este casamento?_

_- Não há salvação. – Wilma suspirou. – Ou eu me caso ou aquele padrinho asqueroso dele deixa a minha família na miséria, acusando-a de auxílio à pirataria._

_- Há pelo menos duas formas de resolver isso. – Jack disse sorrindo. – Ou você morre e não há casamento para ninguém, ou…_

_- Ou? – Wilma arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_- Ou foge e finge ser raptada. – Jack sorriu triunfante._

_Wilma riu e tornou a fixar o horizonte._

_- O que há para lá daquela linha? – Wilma perguntou. Sentiu Jack se aproximar de si._

_- A liberdade de todo o ser humano. – Jack disse. Aproximou-se mais e sussurrou ao ouvido desta. – Fuja comigo._

_- COMO? – Wilma levantou-se num salto. – Quem você pensa que é para chegar aqui e…_

_- O que eu queria dizer, love…_

_- NÃO ME CHAME DE LOVE! – Wilma ameaçou._

_- Fuja para o Pérola Negra. O seu tio está sempre a dizer que esse é o seu maior desejo. Tornar-se uma pirata!_

_Wilma engoliu em seco._

_- E claro… - Jack caminhou até Wilma. - … seria a vingança perfeita para jogar na cara do Beckett!_

_Fim do flashback_

Wilma suspirou não respondendo a Jack e descendo para o bote acompanhada por Jeff.

- Jack… - Barbossa apareceu atrás deste. - … diz-me que não vai começar tudo de novo!

- Não sei do que está a falar! – Jack virou costas e saiu da beira deste.

- Vai começar tudo de novo. – Barbossa suspirou abanando a cabeça.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oi a todos que seguem esta fic!!! Estou sem tempo por causa dos trabalhos na faculdade e por isso só actualizarei as fics em andamento uma vez por semana. Atenção: a ilha que mencionei é real e fica no Mar Egeu, pertencendo à Grécia. No entanto, na minha história ela será a Ilha central onde se passará a acção. Quanto a Bianor e Adrastéia são nomes gregos, o primeiro refere-se a Homem Violento e a segunda à Deusa da Vingança. Para mais informações consultar o site .Sinónimos dos Nomes.**

**Olg'Austen: **Oiii!!! Obrigada do fundo do coração pela review fantástica!!! Neste capítulo há várias referências ao Beckett. E pode apostar que no próximo ele vai entrar! Num dos flashback da Wilma! Ah concordo, Norrington não devia ter morrido;( Espero que goste deste capítulo!!! Obrigada mais uma vez! Bjs!!!:D

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	23. Chapter 23 Q t não passa d lembranças p1

**Cap. XXIII ****Quando tudo é apenas uma lembrança (parte 1)**

_Há quase 12 anos atrás…_

_- Wilma? – Mrs. Turner bateu no quarto da filha, ficando transtornada com o estado desta. Há duas horas que esta se mantinha de pé, pensativa, olhando o horizonte através da janela. - Filha, não podes continuar assim! – Exclamou abraçando Wilma._

_- Como quer que eu me sinta? – Wilma continuou fitando o mar longínquo._

_- Sabes que ninguém te está a obrigar. – Mrs. Turner disse._

_- E do que adiantaria desistir? – Wilma encarou a progenitora. – Eles sabem qual a profissão do tio Bill. Se eu não casar com o tal Beckett, o nojento do Swann dá cabo da vida do pai. Ele pode condená-lo por auxílio à pirataria. – Virou costas e sentou-se na beira da cama. – Vou casar com alguém que nunca vi na vida a não ser em retrato! – Wilma colocou os braços no ar como bramindo aos céus. – E diga-se que não parece lá grande coisa._

_- Não fales assim. Não o conheces. Até poderá ser boa pessoa. – Mrs. Turner disse. – Além do mais o teu pai conseguiu um encontro entre vocês os dois._

_- Oh… quer dizer que sempre vou tirar as minhas dúvidas! Será que ele é mesmo tão pequeno como se diz? – Wilma riu desconsolada e sua mãe rolou os olhos. – Quando é o real encontro?_

_- Hoje. – Mrs. Turner disse. – E ele já cá está._

_- COMO? – Wilma arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. – Não. Nem pensar. Eu não vou receber esse homenzinho agora. Nem arrastada eu vou!_

_- Wilma… - Mrs. Turner pegou nas mãos da filha. - … não sabes se ele é como o padrinho. Talvez até seja um bom rapaz!_

_- Ninguém que trabalhe na Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais é boa pessoa, mãe. – Wilma olhou de novo para a janela. – Principalmente como tratam os piratas destes mares._

_- Nem todos são como o teu tio. _

_- Não. Mas nem todos são maus. – Wilma disse.

* * *

_

_20 Minutos depois…_

_POV Wilma_

_Caminhava pelo corredor escuro da casa. Vesti o melhor vestido que tinha, embora a minha vontade fosse vestir a roupa de um pedinte, sujar os dentes com graxa e enfarruscar o cabelo dando um ar de louca. Talvez assim, Cutler Beckett fugisse a sete pés. Mas para minha infelicidade, o meu caso era exactamente o inverso._

_Entrei na sala deserta. Meu pai tinha-me pedido para que lá comparecesse já que o meu pretendente já estaria à minha espera. No entanto, a grande sala de jantar estava deserta. Revirei os olhos e suspirei. Era deprimente sentir-me como um autêntico animal enjaulado. Queria tanto viajar, conhecer novas paragens e pessoas. Nada melhor que se tornar uma pirata. Mas nunca ousei falar aos meus pais. Bill era pirata, mas isso era só um acidente de percurso como o meu pai diz. Mas sabia que no meu sangue corria o mesmo desejo de aventuras. Agora tudo tinha desmoronado. Jurei nunca me apaixonar. Era incompatível com a liberdade que almejava. Mas pior do que isso era ter de casar obrigada. Com alguém que sabia que só se iria unir a mim por interesse._

_A janela da varanda estava aberta. Caminhei até lá. Via-se o mar azul. Respirei aquele ar marítimo. Era tão desesperante que já tinha tentado pôr termo à vida. E foi nesse dia que ele apareceu. O capitão do navio onde Bill andava. Já tinha ouvido falar de Jack Sparrow. Imaginava alguém completamente diferente. Jack era novo, esquisito demais para ser capitão de um navio pirata. Além de bonito…_

"_Cala-me essa boca, Wilma Turner!", pensei. Odiava reconhecer que Jack me deixava esquisita. _

_Uma brisa mais fria fez-me voltar para dentro. Ao cruzar a porta da sacada o meu coração parou. Junto a uma das cadeiras, de costas, encontrava-se um homem desconhecido. Envergava um traje rico e usava peruca. Wilma soube quem era e ao mesmo tempo ficou tensa e com vontade de rir. Cutler Beckett era extremamente baixinho. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, este falou._

_- A vista de sua casa é realmente bela. – Beckett girou sobre os próprios pés. – Assim como você._

"_Agora é que está tudo estragado", pensei. Aquele elogio era tão cheio de intriga e falsidade que a pose galanteadora de Cutler fez-me volta ao estômago._

_- Ora, este é apenas um lar simples, com uma rapariga normal. – Exibi o meu melhor sorriso, mas este teimava em murchar. – Fico até sem jeito, com tamanho elogio._

_- Imagine! Achei ridículo não nos conhecermos. Afinal daqui a pouco tempo estaremos unidos pelo santo matrimónio. – Beckett tentou sorrir. Senti que este queria tanto o casamento como eu. Mas para um homem como ele era fácil saber o motivo. Tinha tido várias propostas de casamento mas todas as noivas recusaram, vá-se lá saber porquê._

"_Que se lixe o casamento! Aceita a proposta", aquela vozinha irritante na minha cabeça fez com que serra-se os punhos até doer._

_- Pois, seu padrinho nunca colocou essa hipótese em cima da mesa. – Endureci a voz e coloquei-me no lado contrário da mesa, mas sem quebrar o contacto visual._

_- Quero pedir imensas desculpas pelo comportamento do meu padrinho. Lord Swann é porventura um homem diferente e muitas vezes a sua postura faz com que se sinta dono do mundo! – Cutler deu uma risada e nesse momento tive vontade de me jogar pela janela._

_- Acredite, você não era a minha escolha para marido ideal. Mas o seu tio insistiu tanto que meu pai não teve outro remédio. – Não me conseguia ver a mim própria, mas devia estar ardendo por dentro e isso devia se reflectir nos meus olhos, porque o meu desprezível pretendente engoliu em seco._

_- Tenho a certeza que com o tempo tudo se resolve. – Beckett aproximou-se e eu dei um passo atrás. – Afinal, precisa de alguém que controle o seu feitio… digamos arisco!_

_- Oh… - Desta eu tive de rir. Mas quem ele pensava que era? - … acredite Mr. Beckett, não há ninguém neste mundo que me domine! – no mesmo instante, aquela voz aveludada e estranhamente quente e sensual invadiu de novo a minha mente pedindo para que fugisse com ele. Ai que raiva!_

_- Sabe… é uma raridade encontrar raparigas como você. Lindas, ao princípio inocentes mas que se revelam autênticos animais selvagens! – Cutler exclamou. – As meninas do reino são demasiado chochas, não dão para mim._

_- Ou será que é você que não chega para elas? – Perguntei fazendo um sorriso inocente. Este ficou atordoado e não perdi a oportunidade de o picar ainda mais. – Mas falando em mulheres selvagens, existem algumas que fariam o seu tipo. Nomeadamente Anne Bonny e Mary Read. Ouvi falar que ninguém as domava._

_Resultou. Beckett ficou verde como uma maçã. Tinha tocado no assunto proibido: piratas._

_- Não sei qual o fascínio de agora por esses seres desprezíveis e nojentos chamados piratas! – Beckett virou costas._

_- Até parece que só os pobres coitados têm esse estigma. – Aproximei-me. – Infelizmente o dinheiro compra tudo, até as opiniões sobre as almas mais negras._

_- Conversa interessante. Mas para homens. Mulheres devem se limitar a andar pela casa. – Beckett sorriu de novo. – Daqui um mês saberá se comportar._

_- Daqui a um mês? – Algo não me entrou na cabeça. – Como assim?_

_- Ora, o nosso casamento se realizará daqui a um mês. – Beckett sorriu cinicamente. – Claro, que antes disso haverá um baile de noivado. Convém que a alta sociedade esteja presente._

_- E isso acontecerá…?_

_- Daqui a três dias! – Beckett apontou para uma caixa encima da mesa. – Espero que goste. Confesso que o comprei ao gosto de uma condessa. Quero que seja uma completa surpresa até o ver em si._

_Era como se tivesse congelado. Dali a um mês estaria agrilhoada e para piorar teria de aparecer à frente da classe social mais invejosa e cínica, aparentando uma felicidade hipócrita. A mais completa humilhação._

_- Irei me retirar. É preciso cuidar dos planos para o grande acontecimento. – Beckett pegou na minha mão e beijou-a. Mas que falta fazia uma pistola agora. – Espero encontrá-la mais bela que nunca._

_Beckett saiu e o silêncio tomou conta do aposento. Uma onda de pânico e sufoco assolou a minha garganta. Olhei para aquela caixa e abri-a lentamente. Um vestido azulado esperava por mim. A fúria apareceu e atirei com aquele objecto, gritando e deixando-me cair de joelhos. As lágrimas não me deixavam ver com clareza._

_- Wilma? – Uma voz baixa e encantadora apareceu à porta. Meu irmão. Luz da minha vida._

_James correu até mim e abraçou-me. Era ainda mais doloroso ver meu irmão sofrer por minha causa embora não tivesse mais de 10 anos._

_- Está tudo bem. – Limpei as lágrimas e tentei sorrir. Mas James continuava sério._

_- Aquele homem. É o teu namorado? – Perguntou com voz triste._

_- Não James. Namorado é alguém que amamos. Infelizmente aquele será a razão da minha infelicidade. – Disse. James sabia de tudo. Era tão sensível que percebia as coisas antes dos outros._

_- Não te cases! – Exclamou._

_- Quem me dera. Mas eu não posso voltar atrás. – Disse acariciando-lhe a face. – Tenho de te proteger a ti e aos pais._

_- Fala com o tio Billy. Ele é mercador. Pode te colocar num barco e assim foges. – James fez-me sorrir. Não sabia que Bill era pirata. Tal como Will, pensava apenas que Bill Turner não passava de um mercador. Mas a sugestão de James fez com que um clique estala-se na minha cabeça._

_- James, eu vou escrever um bilhete. Quero que tu entregues ao pescador Tony. Sabes quem é? O que entrega aqui o peixe. – Disse e James acenou com a cabeça. Este pescador conhecia a família e qual a vida de Bill. Tentaria avisar o meu tio da antecipação do casamento, antes que o Pérola Negra zarpasse._

_- Anda. – Corri até ao meu quarto com James atrás de mim. Com a pena rabisquei à pressa um pequeno bilhete. – Vais entregar isso a Mr. Tony. Diz-lhe que entregue somente nas mãos do Bill Turner._

_- Porque é que não posso ver o tio Billy? – James protestou._

_- James… - Abracei os ombros deste. - … o teu tio pode estar a ser seguido. Nunca se sabe o que esse tal Lord Swann vai fazer entendes?_

_James acenou com a cabeça e saiu correndo.

* * *

_

_Algures perto do porto…_

_James dirigiu-se a um homem que arrumava o pescado em pequenos cestos. Tinha a pele queimada pelo sol e o cabelo branco comprido escorria-lhe pelos ombros._

_- O que é que o menino anda a fazer aqui na rua? – o pescador Tony sorriu amistosamente. – Não me diga que se meteu em confusões novamente?_

_- Não. A minha irmã pediu para entregar isto ao senhor. – James esticou o bilhete, mas deteve-se. – Tem de ser entregue a Bill Turner. – Disse baixo._

_- Oh, pode deixar menino James. – Tony olhou para ambos os lados e guardou o bilhete. – Recado dado!_

_James correu de novo e quando desapareceu da vista, Tony enfiou por uma viela. Andou no seu passo apressado para a idade até chegar a uma clareira. Desceu as rochas até dar a uma praia deserta. Perscrutou o horizonte. Completamente vazio. Andou vários metros pela praia até ver dois botes escondidos na entrada de uma gruta._

_- Tu, marujo! – Exclamou quando um homem carregando um barril saía da gruta. – Por anda o Bill Turner?_

_- Quem lhe quer falar? – o marujo olhou-o duro._

_- Alguém amigo da família dele. Trago um recado urgente. – Tony disse._

_- Bill não está. Encontra-se a bordo do navio. O capitão precisou dele. – O marujo colocou o barril dentro do bote e começou a empurrá-lo na direcção do mar. Tony ajudou-o._

_- Leve-me lá. – Pediu. O marujo ficou pensativo. Baixo e forte não respondeu logo, até acenar com a cabeça afirmativamente._

_Durante algum tempo remaram até chegarem a uma baía. Era bastante remota. Os barcos da Marinha e da Companhia quase que não passavam por lá. Tony pode vislumbrar o lindíssimo navio que lá repousava._

_- O Bill tem sorte. É livre como um pássaro. – Tony disse._

_- Naaa. O Bill tem o filho. Por muito que queira nunca poderá ser completamente livre. Isso só acontece com o meu capitão. – O marujo disse._

_- Qual o seu nome? – Tony perguntou._

_- Gibbs. Joshamee Gibbs. Mestre do Pérola Negra. – Disse._

_- É um homem de sorte. Já ouvi falar do vosso capitão. Homem de bom coração. – Tony disse._

_- Pois. Pena que tenha de lidar com um novo imediato tão chato. – Gibbs suspirou._

_Pararam à beira do casco do Pérola e subiram. Tony sentiu-se pequenino dentro de um navio tão grande. Bill avistou-o e foi ao seu encontro. Tony passou-lhe o recado e este abriu-o rapidamente. Ficou branco como a cal._

_- Passa-se algo, Mr. Turner? – Um homem com ar de louco e bastante exótico colocou-se ao lado de Bill, deixando Tony de boca aberta._

_- O pesadelo dela acabou de começar. – Bill suspirou. – Tenho de fazer algo. – Disse olhando para o outro homem. Jack captou a mensagem e rodou os olhos em direcção a terra._

_- Se precisar é só dizer. – Jack disse, sorrindo de canto. – Um dos nossos trabalhos é salvar donzelas em perigo, certo?_

_- Pensei que fosse o contrário. – Um homem desconhecido falou em tom de gozo. Usava um grande chapéu e no seu ombro um pequeno macaco descansava no seu ombro._

_- Eu costumo contornar os ditames da lógica, Hector! Ou não fosse o Capitão Jack Sparrow! – Exclamou, fazendo o último rolar os olhos._

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Aqui vai novo capítulo desta fic! Trata-se do que aconteceu no passado da Wilma e será a explicação para a marca que Cutler Beckett tem provocada por Jack Sparrow. Será dividido em duas partes. A segunda parte será postada semana que vem!**

**Dedico este capítulo à Olg'Austen por todo o apoio que me tem dado para continuar esta fic e claro pela grande admiração que ela tem por Cutler Beckett, eu não poderia deixar de ter capítulos com a personagem!!! Obrigada pela review fantástica, Olga! :D**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	24. Chapter 24 Q t não passa d lembranças p2

__

**Capítulo XXIV: ****Quando tudo é apenas uma lembrança (parte 2)**

_O baile de noivado iria ter lugar numa das quintas de um nobre da vila. Ficava plantada à beira-mar e como se daria de noite, o jardim encontrava-se iluminado por tochas, dando uma aura mágica à noite agradável. No entanto a festa poderia ter lugar no Céu, que Wilma continuaria com a mesma cara._

_- Está um bocadinho apertado. – Mrs. Turner disse enquanto apertava os cordões do vestido de Wilma._

_- Oh deixe estar. Pode ser que o baixinho desista da ideia se souber que o vestido ficou apertado. – Wilma estava carrancuda. – Da maneira que é inteligente, vai pensar que estou gorda ou grávida e não que a sua incompetência levou-o a comprar um vestido do tamanho… dele!_

_- Por amor de Deus, filha! Não digas uma coisa dessas. A honra é o bem mais precioso para uma rapariga. – Mrs. Turner arregalou os olhos, fazendo Wilma rir. Para si, a honra era apenas uma palavra. É claro que torceria o pescoço a quem tentasse algo, mas o seu coração estava tão vazio que lhe era indiferente. _

_Olhou-se ao espelho. O vestido era realmente lindo. Azul mar de mangas curtas, e com um decote razoável. Mrs. Turner tentou que esta prendesse o cabelo mas não obteve sucesso. Wilma sempre gostou do seu cabelo solto. Tinha imenso orgulho na grande cabeleira negra e ondulada. _

_- MÃE OS CONVIDADOS ESTÃO CHEGANDO! – James entrou correndo e quase pisou o vestido de Wilma._

_- James quantas vezes já disse para não falar alto e correr dessa maneira? – Mrs. Turner colocou as mãos na cabeça._

_- Deixe estar mãe. Ele tem todo o direito de brincar, correr, berrar e fazer asneiras! – Wilma exclamou. – Ao menos é livre._

_- Tu e as ideias liberais! – Mrs. Turner abanou a cabeça e saiu do quarto para receber os convidados junto do marido._

_Wilma abaixou-se e colocou as mãos nos ombros de James._

_- Alguma novidade? – Perguntou ansiosa._

_- Nada. Depois de dar o recado só aquele papel chegou e mais nada. – James encolheu os ombros._

_- Ahrrr. – Wilma levantou-se e cerrou o punho. Só tinha hoje. Seria o começo da sua liberdade ou o fim desta. – É impossível o meu tio me ter abandonado. Ele poderia até ser abandonado pela tripulação que voltava a nado se fosse preciso. – Wilma olhou-se de novo no espelho e sentiu uma náusea. Depois de James entregar o bilhete, Bill Turner tinha respondido com um simples "Não te preocupes". No entanto até agora Wilma não sabia de nada e no dia anterior tinha ficado a saber que o Pérola Negra tinha zarpado._

_- O tio deve saber o que faz. – James disse, fazendo Wilma sorrir desconsolada. Queria tanto acreditar que tudo daria certo._

* * *

_O salão enorme começava a compor-se. Burgueses, comerciantes e até alguns nobres conhecidos de Lord Swann vagueavam pela sala. Homens e mulheres conversavam assuntos banais, muitas vezes desinteressantes, mas sempre com sorrisos e gargalhadas à mistura._

_- O que está achando? – Beckett aproximou-se de Edward Swann. Ambos estavam elegantemente trajados._

_- Um acontecimento único. Diria até que um casamento cairia lindamente aqui. – Lord Edward disse._

_- Prefiro esperar. Tenho a leve sensação que seria mal sucedido se a obrigasse a casar agora. – Beckett disse cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça um casal conhecido._

_- Imagine, ela casaria nem que fosse neste preciso momento! Sabe muito bem que recusar seria condenar a família. – Lord Swann disse._

_- Por falar nisso, aqueles piratas que se desconfiava rondarem a costa, já foram apanhados? – Beckett perguntou._

_- Não. Evaporaram-se no ar. Devo dizer que aquele Jack Sparrow sabe despistar atenções. _

_- Não passa de um rafeiro irritante. O lugar dele é na cadeia ou então numa gaiola esperando os corvos arrancarem os seus olhos. Esse é o destino perfeito para piratas! – Beckett exclamou._

_Tanto Beckett como Swann se calaram quando o casal Turner se aproximou._

_- A Wilma está pronta. Daqui a pouco descerá. – Mrs. Turner mostrou um sorriso nervoso._

_- Espero que faça a minha filha feliz. Ela merece. – Mr. Turner olhou duro. Só Deus e a mulher sabiam o que lhe custava entregar a filha a um homem arrogante como Beckett._

_- Fico até ofendido, caro Turner! A sua filha não podia estar em melhores mãos! – Beckett deu o seu sorriso irritante como sempre._

_As vozes calaram-se, as cabeças inclinaram-se para a mesma direcção: a porta do salão. Parada, tentando não tremer e engolindo em seco, Wilma tentava não desatar num choro. Sempre fora tão forte e agora estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Todos os olhos estavam pregados em si. Lentamente percorreu a distância que a separava do seu futuro marido… como era mesmo o nome dele? Teve vontade de cuspir no chão. As jovens da sua idade olhavam-no de alto a baixo comentando baixo. Bando de invejosas. Trocaria a sua sorte com qualquer uma delas._

_- Belíssima! – Beckett exclamou tomando a mão da sua noiva._

_Wilma esboçou um sorriso mais que esforçado e olhou de relance para os seus pais como que pedindo socorro. Mas estes nada podiam fazer. De imediato os músicos começaram a tocar, fazendo todos se afastarem deixando os futuros noivos dançarem. "Isto não está acontecendo, eu quero fugir, morrer", pensou Wilma, quando Beckett lhe indicou a dança._

_- Está magnífica esta noite. – Beckett elogiou enquanto dançavam._

_- Já é a segunda vez que o diz. – Wilma disse sem olhar para este._

_- Oh mas elogios para si nunca são de mais! _

_- Eu ouço bem. Para mim, uma vez basta. – Wilma olhou para baixo, já que Beckett estava mais próximo do chão do que de si._

_A valsa estava a pôr Wilma tonta. Sentia a sua cabeça andar à roda como se estivesse a ser levada pelo vento. Os seus captaram James. Percebeu que este fazia gestos incompreensíveis, mas não entendeu. Enquanto tentava decifrar, ignorava a ladainha de Beckett que lhe parecia um missionário em processo de evangelização. Wilma acabou por encolher os ombros a James. Este revirou os olhos e bufou, deixando-se estampar no chão._

_- James! – o casal Turner acorreu ao filho desmaiado e Wilma deixou Beckett pendurado._

_- Meu Deus o que aconteceu? – Wilma caiu de joelhos e deu dois safanões leves em James. – Ele estava tão bem!_

_- Eu passo a vida a dizer para ele não brincar ao sol. – Mrs. Turner disse._

_- São moleques. Mal pensam o que fazem na vida. – Mr. Turner levou o filho para dentro._

_- Tu ficas. Não vais deixar os convidados sozinhos! – Mrs. Turner agarrou o braço da filha._

_- Ele é meu irmão, mãe. – Wilma falou entre dentes. – De certeza que Mr. Beckett não se irá importar que acompanhe o estado de saúde de meu irmão? – Falou bem alto para que todos ouvissem._

_- Mas é claro que não. – Beckett fez uma vénia dando a entender que tinha compreendido. – Raios partam estes pirralhos. – Murmurou quando Lord Swann se aproximou._

_- Terá que dar um jeito para afastar esse rapaz quando casar. Wilma é demasiado chegada a ele. – Lord Swann aconselhou. _

* * *

_- É melhor voltar para a festa. – Mrs. Turner aconselhou o marido depois deste depositar o filho no sofá da sala de estar. _

_- Avisa-me do estado dele. – Pediu antes de sair._

_- Eu vou chamar uma das criadas para trazer algo que o faça recobrar os sentidos. Não saias da beira dele. – Mrs. Turner falou e Wilma revirou os olhos. Desde quando iria sair do lado de James. Olhou o irmão desmaiado. Parecia que dormia o sono dos justos._

_- O que é que andaste a aprontar. – Wilma suspirou._

_- Nada. Tu é que não percebeste o óbvio! – James abriu os olhos e riu divertido._

_- James? Mas o que é que… - Wilma arregalou os olhos pronta a dar um murro no ombro deste._

_- Vai ao teu quarto e não faças mais perguntas. – James disse, tornando a fechar os olhos quando a mãe entrou._

_- Ele já acordou?_

_- Ah… não. – Wilma engoliu em seco. – Eu vou ao meu quarto buscar uma coisa._

_Wilma correu até ao seu quarto. Já não entendia nada de nada e a única coisa que queria era fugir dali a sete pés. Quando entrou foi atingida por uma corrente de ar. A janela estava aberta e o vento marítimo entrava fazendo os cortinados imaculadamente brancos dançarem suavemente. _

_- Mas que diabo… - Wilma fechou a janela._

_- Se fosse a si não fazia isso. Será a única saída para uma eventual donzela em perigo! – Exclamou uma voz quente como a noite caribenha. Wilma reconheceu-a mas o seu subconsciente fez despertar o sentido de perigo e no escuro mandou um murro à figura à sua frente, percebendo tarde quem era. – AI O MEU NARIZ!_

_- Oh desculpe, não reparei que era você. – Wilma disse arregalando os olhos. – Mas também quem manda a Jack Sparrow entrar em quarto alheio?_

_- Capitão! – Jack disse ainda gemendo e agarrado ao nariz._

_- E ai de me chamar donzela de novo! – Wilma exclamou._

_- Não me diga que não é donzela? – Jack riu ironicamente mas ao ver Wilma cerrar os olhos ficou sério. – Tudo bem donzela de maus modos._

_- O que está fazendo aqui? – Wilma perguntou._

_- Seu excelentíssimo tio recebeu a mensagem e decidiu ajudar. – Jack disse._

_- Isso eu sei. O que eu quero saber é porque é que ele não está aqui mas sim você!_

_- Digamos que eu dou menos nas vistas do que ele. Sei me esquivar direitinho sem ninguém perceber! – Jack exclamou._

_- Pois. Qual é o plano? Apontar-me uma arma ao pescoço, ameaçar toda a gente e raptar-me? – Wilma revirou os olhos._

_- Com o palácio cheio de guardas? Não me parece! – Jack foi até à janela e fez sinal para alguém subir. Wilma viu um marujo apoiar-se, cair no chão e levantar-se em seguida. Olhou horrorizada quando reparou que não era um homem, mas sim uma mulher que estava à sua frente. – Apresento-lhe a Josephine! Filha de um amigo meu._

_Wilma olhou a mulher de alto a baixo. Era mais ou menos da sua altura, cabelos igualmente negros mas desgrenhados, passando a impressão de não serem lavados e penteados há décadas. A pele bastante tostada do sol contrastava com as mãos gretadas. Não podia dizer-se que era uma mulher feia, mas também não tinha nada de belo. E a conclusão veio quando esta sorriu e Wilma pode ver os dentes tortos e negros desta._

_- Muito prazer. Mas não estou a ver a utilidade da menina Josephine! – Wilma exclamou tentando sorrir._

_- Oh minha cara, Josephine será a nossa principal arma! – Jack exclamou sorrindo, no entanto Wilma continuava com a mesma cara. – Despe o vestido._

_- Como? – Wilma perguntou e abanou a cabeça tentando entender o que Jack disse._

_- Já disse, despe o vestido. Tive um trabalho imenso em arranjar alguém parecido contigo, mas muito menos digamos… - Jack olhou para Josephine e percebeu-se que esta era meio desfasada da realidade ao rir-se que nem uma tolinha. - … bela._

_Wilma sentiu algo mexer-se em si e ficou quase sem fôlego, mas como sempre deitou para trás das costas._

_- Deixa ver se entendi. O seu plano é vestir a Josephine com as minhas roupas e transformá-la em mim, enquanto eu fujo? – Wilma perguntou e Jack acenou afirmativamente. – Não é por nada mas alguém vai dar pelas diferenças._

_- Não se esta for coberta. – Jack mostrou um véu e sorriu. – Digamos que você vai querer um momento mais íntimo, mas como moça recatada decide cobrir a sua face até ao momento…_

_- Não me enjoe, por favor. – Wilma fechou os olhos tentando dissipar a ideia. – Você vai ter de usar tudo o que tenho, nada pode falhar. – Wilma avisou._

_- Deixe comigo. Eu sou uma pirata a sério! – Josephine fez continência e Jack fez sinal para que Wilma soubesse que esta não batia bem da cabeça._

_- Ok. Saia por favor. – Wilma disse indicando obviamente a janela._

_- Porquê? – Jack fez-se de desentendido._

_- Ora porque tenho de me despir! – Wilma exclamou. – Você não disse que eu era uma donzela? De certeza que é cavalheiro o suficiente para se ausentar por uns minutos._

_- Já vi muita donzela de combinação e até sem nada… - Jack teve de se desviar de uma jarra voadora._

_- Senhor Sparrow é melhor virar costas e não olhar. – Josephine disse, na frase mais acertada da noite._

_Jack virou costas e fitou o escuro do canto da parede. Tentou algumas vezes virar a cara, mas as duas mulheres, sobretudo Josephine eram mais espertas do que julgava. Razão tinha Bill Turner. No entanto, o seu esforço acabou quando olhou para um espelho pequeno que reflectia a silhueta de Wilma. Se a dúvida tinha ficado quando a salvara, agora esta tinha-se dissipado. Wilma era verdadeiramente linda e elegante. Um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha e foi chamado a terra por Wilma. Virou-se num ápice. Wilma já tinha vestido algo mais simples e Josephine estava igual a Wilma. Claro que mal se virou de frente a diferença saltou à vista._

_- Irás usar este véu. Seguindo pelo corredor irás ter ao salão principal. Vai ficar tudo a olhar para ti mas não tires esse véu por nada deste mundo. Eu irei arranjar maneira de James vir aqui. Será ele que te conduzirá até ao Beckett. – Wilma explicou e a outra acenou com a cabeça fascinada com as jóias que possuía nos dedos, orelhas e pescoço._

_Wilma foi até à porta. No entanto ao tempo que a abriu, James entrou de rompante._

_- Wilma é melhor te despachares, o Beckett já perguntou… - James ficou parado a olhar para Wilma e para Josephine._

_- James, tens de acompanhá-la até ao Beckett. – Wilma disse. – Quando chegares à beira dele, diz que eu uso véu porque lhe quero fazer uma surpresa, digamos…_

_- Romântica! – Jack acrescentou._

_- Isso. – Wilma rolou os olhos. – Josephine só tiras o véu quando estivermos bem longe._

_- Vou voltar a ver-te? – James perguntou e Wilma previu uma onda de choro._

_- Eu mandarei notícias brevemente. Mais importante, eu não estou abandonando ninguém, apenas tenho de desaparecer por uns tempos para salvar a minha própria vida. – Wilma abraçou o irmão e tentou segurar as lágrimas. – Amo-vos acima de tudo._

_James arrastou-se para fora do quarto levando Josephine atrás. Wilma fixou o capitão moreno como pedindo para que este dissesse qual era o próximo passo._

_- Estão à nossa espera na rua atrás do cemitério. Há um caminho que vai dar ao local. – Jack disse. _

_- O grande problema é sair daqui. Há dezenas de guardas. – Wilma disse enquanto Jack espreitava pela janela. – E não me parece que vá ter a sorte de sair pela janela sem ser visto. _

_- Tive sorte ao entrar! – Jack exclamou sorrindo._

_Wilma abriu a porta devagar e sorrateiramente caminhou para fora fazendo sinal para que Jack a seguisse._

_- Por aqui vai dar à cave. Sei de cor os corredores do palácio, porque quando era pequena vinha cá muitas vezes brincar com a filha do proprietário. – Wilma sussurrou virando à esquerda e encostando-se à parede certificando-se que ninguém se encontrava no caminho até à porta seguinte._

_- E onde anda essa amiga? – Jack perguntou._

_- Casada com um barão qualquer. – Wilma abriu a porta tentando não fazer barulho. Desceu depois as escadas que davam acesso à cave dos mantimentos._

_- E era bonita? – Jack disse sorrindo. Wilma virou-se para responder mas ficou a centímetros da boca deste e teve que se segurar para não cair._

_- Você é um mulherengo de primeira, senhor Sparrow. – Wilma disse. – Mas começo a pensar que é só da boca para fora. Acção de verdade é zero._

_- Love, o meu amor é o mar e o meu navio. Mas o que é bonito é para ser visto e apreciado. – Jack disse fazendo Wilma revirar os olhos._

_A saída para o exterior fazia-se através de uma arcada que dava acesso às cavalariças. Do lado esquerdo, um dos guardas fazia a ronda de mosquete na mão._

_- Teremos que sair daqui de forma mais rápida do que eles. – Wilma disse._

_- Ainda não consigo voar, love. – Jack constatou._

_- Não me chame de love. Distraia aquele guarda. Vou buscar um cavalo. – Wilma disse, mas Jack agarrou-lhe o braço._

_- Cavalo? Nós vamos de cavalo? – Jack perguntou arregalando os olhos._

_- De burro é que não vai ser! – Wilma exclamou rindo._

_Wilma saiu em direcção às cavalariças e Jack engoliu em seco. Detestava cavalos, embora dissesse apenas que estes eram grandes demais. Andou até ao guarda que se encontrava de costas e bateu-lhe com um dedo no ombro. Rapidamente acertou um murro que o deixou inconsciente. Depois correu ao encontro de Wilma._

_- Acho melhor atravessarmos a propriedade sorrateiramente e… - Jack disse procurando pela rapariga._

_- Está com medo de montar num cavalo Capitão Jack Sparrow? – Wilma perguntou divertida trazendo pela rédea um cavalo de cor baio._

_- Claro que não! – Jack disse. – Apenas dispenso. Gosto mais de andar pelos meus próprios pés._

_- Óptimo. Então monte no cavalo. – Wilma ordenou. Num movimento rápido apoiou-se no estribo e içou-se para o dorso do cavalo. – Precisa de ajuda? – Wilma sorriu e estendeu a mão a Jack._

_- Não. – Jack resmungou. Não precisava de ajuda, muito menos vinda de uma mulher. A custo subiu para trás de Wilma e engoliu em seco quando olhou o chão lá em baixo._

_- Espero que não tenha vertigens! – Wilma deu um toque no animal e segurando as rédeas lançou-se a galope para a saída. _

* * *

_O ar no salão era pesado. Tantas pessoas, tantos vestidos de folhos e rendas nas golas dos homens. James sentia-se apertado naquele fato. Queria brincar e correr livremente, mas os seus pais obrigaram-no a assistir a tudo. Levou Josephine pela mão até ao salão. Quando pisaram o risco imaginário que separava um aposento do outro, os olhares viraram-se de novo para si e para a "suposta" Wilma. Engoliu em seco e puxou a impostora._

_- Não fales até estares a sós com o Beckett. – James sussurrou e Josephine balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. _

_Os convidados olhavam pasmados para a anfitriã. Colocavam no ar o porquê de ter colocado um véu._

_- Wilma o que é que se passa… - Mrs. Turner colou-se ao lado desta._

_- Mãe, ela quer fazer uma surpresa ao noivo. – James disse, levando-a até Cutler que a olhava pasmado. – Wilma pretende ter um momento a sós consigo. _

_- A sério? – Beckett esbugalhou os olhos._

_- Sim. – James chegou-se a este. – Ela não quer ser pedida em casamento à frente de toda a gente. Prefere algo romântico!_

_- Oh… - Beckett fez ar admirado e estendeu a mão na direcção desta. Josephine esticou a mão, cheia de anéis e disfarçada com pó de arroz, para que não se notasse tanto a diferença entre uma mão delicada e uma mão de trabalho._

_Beckett conduziu-a até à grande varanda com vista para o mar. Josephine pode ouvir o burburinho dentro do salão._

_- Confesso que por esta não esperava! – Beckett disse. – Mas acho que o véu não será necessário._

_Josephine colocou uma mão no ar travando-o de tirar o véu. Fez um gesto indicando primeiro o anel e depois o levantamento do véu. Beckett rolou os olhos aborrecido. "Mulheres", pensou._

_- Vamos despachar isso. Não gosto de lamechices. – Beckett tirou um enorme anel com um diamante branco que fez os olhos de Josephine saltarem das órbitas. – Outros virão depois do casamento._

_Enfiou a jóia, estranhando o dedo mais apertado. Tinha a certeza absoluta que era o tamanho certo de Wilma._

_- Agora poderá acabar com a brincadeira e voltar para o salão, comunicando a todos a nossa união daqui a um mês! – Beckett sorriu cinicamente._

_- É realmente uma pena não poder assistir a esse casamento! Iria ser inédito. – a voz conhecida soou por baixo de si e Beckett olhou para o jardim. Sentiu uma onda de raiva quando deu de caras com Jack Sparrow._

_- Espero que goze muito a sua esposa! – Wilma exclamou alto, rindo com Jack._

_- Mas como… - Beckett olhou para Josephine e esta levantou o véu rindo e mostrando os dentes negros._

_- Obrigadinho pela jóia amor! – Josephine exclamou levantando o vestido e saltando para o jardim, que não estava tão alto assim, e desembainhando uma espada que trazia debaixo da saia._

_- GUARDAS! PRENDAM-ME ESSES PIRATAS! – Beckett berrou, mas Wilma deu toque de partida avançando rapidamente, o cavalo desviando-se das árvores e dos guardas, enquanto Jack acertava em alguns com a pistola. Josephine por outro lado, era mais rápida do que pensavam lutando afincadamente e desenvencilhando-se da guarda real._

_- O que é que se passa? – Mr. Turner correu até à varanda sendo seguido por Lord Swann, a mulher e o filho._

_- A SUA FILHA É UMA VADIA! – Beckett berrou possesso._

_- Alto lá. Veja lá como fala da minha filha! – Mr. Turner exclamou._

_- ELA FUGIU COM AQUELE CÃO DO JACK SPARROW! – Beckett cuspia todos à sua volta._

_- E que provas tem? – Mr. Turner perguntou._

_- Eu estava aqui pedindo-a em casamento e de repente ela apareceu lá no jardim e quando olhei ela tinha dentes pretos e saltou lá para baixo e não era ela… - Beckett andava às voltas._

_- Cutler, o seu discurso está demasiado incoerente. – Lord Swann avisou._

_- EU NÃO ALUCINEI! – Beckett berrou._

_- Olhem um navio está disparando os canhões na direcção da costa! – James exclamou._

_- De certeza que a minha filha foi raptada! – Mrs. Turner exclamou e pediu com o olhar, ao marido para que mandasse reforços ao que este respondeu de imediato._

_- Acalme-se. Quem o vir pensa que está louco. – Lord Swann puxou o afilhado para um canto._

_- Eu não estou louco. – Beckett cerrou os punhos. – E só descansarei quando arrancar o coração de Jack Sparrow com as minhas próprias mãos!_

* * *

_Wilma cavalgou até uma rua deserta, descendo logo em seguida._

_- Esta rua dá para o cemitério. – Wilma disse, batendo no lombo do cavalo e fazendo este voltar para trás. – Você está bem?_

_- Óptimo! – Jack exclamou, com uma cara de enjoo._

_- Não vamos esperar por ela? – Wilma perguntou quando alcançaram a entrada do cemitério tosco._

_- Josephine é uma bucaneira. Pirata valente mas com alergia ao mar. – Jack disse, andando a passo apressado até ao final do terreno._

_Atravessado o muro Wilma deu de caras com Bill Turner, abraçando este efusivamente._

_- Graças a Deus correu tudo bem! - Bill exclamou._

_- Só me preocupa como irão ficar os meus pais e o James. – Wilma disse, sentindo os olhos marejarem._

_- O teu pai é esperto. E com certeza vai te dar como raptada. Ninguém poderá fazer nada. – Bill disse._

_- Devemos ir para o navio. – Jack disse passando à frente. – Barbossa já deu o sinal dos canhões._

_- Quem é esse Barbossa? – Wilma perguntou._

_- O novo imediato. E não vou com a cara dele. – Bill disse, passando um braço pelos ombros da sobrinha._

_As dúvidas de Wilma cessaram quando colocou os pés a bordo daquele navio fantástico. E aí soube que estava em casa._

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Eu mereço um estalo por só agora ter lançado o capítulo mas a vida anda bastante complicada e tenho bastantes trabalhos para fazer a par de continuar as fics. Peço imensa desculpa Olga por ter feito esperar tanto mas espero que goste do capítulo e espero como sempre a review!!! :D**

**Obrigada de coração a quem lê e principalmente a você Olga pela força que dá para continuar esta história!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	25. Chapter 25 Na sombra do inimigo

**Capítulo XXV: ****Na sombra do inimigo**

Wilma abriu os olhos devagar. O ambiente da cabine ainda estava turvo e por isso esfregou os olhos enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Até que enfim! – Ben exclamou aos pés da cama.

- Não me digas que passaste a noite toda de bábá? – Wilma perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

- Não. Mas ontem à noite estavas estranha. Não quiseste comer e essa tua preocupação pelo James tira-te forças.

- Ah Ben, qual é? – Wilma levantou-se com a roupa do dia anterior e avançou por cima de Shiva que dormia ao lado da pequena cama. – Sabes que como pouco e tenho todo o direito de estar preocupada com o James. Andamos há duas semanas atrás deles e ainda não os alcançamos.

- O navio é lento. Melhor seria utilizarmos só o Pérola. – Ben disse.

- E deixar o navio do meu irmão pelo caminho? – Wilma olhou para este brava, enquanto colocava a espada à cintura. – Anda Shiva. – Wilma abriu a porta da cabine, sendo seguida por Shiva que fez Ben encostar-se à parede.

Wilma subiu até ao timão enquanto Jeff tomava conta do leme. Esticou o binóculo e olhou o navio da frente. Depois perscrutou o horizonte na busca de uma silhueta que indicasse os navios da EITC.

- Os navios do Swann desapareceram à dois dias. Achas que continuamos na rota certa? – Jeff perguntou.

Wilma nada disse e olhou para o mapa de Sao Feng e para um mapa normal. – Estamos na rota dos Açores.

- Sim. O Barbossa mandou uma mensagem. Acha que os navios irão fazer uma paragem numa das ilhas. – Jeff comunicou.

- Pelo jeito teremos nove à escolha. – Wilma olhou a bússola.

- Porque não pede a bússola emprestada ao Jack Sparrow? – Ben perguntou, enquanto subia as escadas. – Há quem diga que ela aponta para o que mais se deseja.

Wilma fechou a bússola e arrumou o mapa que tudo mostra, sem dizer palavra.

- Nem tudo o que se diz sobre o Sparrow é verdade, Ben. – Wilma disse enquanto descia para o tombadilho.

- Ela não parece gostar muito do sujeito. – Ben disse. – Sempre evitou falar nele.

- É cada um tem a sua história. Se ela não gosta dele, fazer o quê? – Jeff encolheu os ombros, embora soubesse muito bem o passado de Wilma. Ou pelo menos aquele que quase todos sabiam.

* * *

_Num dos navios da EITC…_

Elizabeth olhava o céu através das janelas do navio, enquanto arranhava o chão com as unhas. Tinha desistido de gritar e por causa do seu "bom comportamento", Lord Swann tinha autorizado que lhe tirassem as amarras. No entanto, era tratada como um animal enjaulado. A única diferença entre a sua situação e a de James era o facto de se encontrar num quarto, tendo acesso a comida mais do que uma vez por dia e alguma água. Olhava o horizonte milhares de vezes durante o dia e até noite, na esperança de ver alguma silhueta. Mas nada. Apenas mar, céu e o outro navio da Companhia.

Suspirou e encostou a cabeça à parede. Um coro de vozes fez-se escutar do outro lado. Elizabeth sabia que era ali que ficava o aposento do tio, mas este falava quase sempre baixo e Elizabeth acabava por não saber nada. Mas desta vez era diferente. Podia-se perfeitamente ouvir a voz de Lord Swann e de outros dois homens. Lizzie rastejou até à parede e encostou o ouvido.

_- Teremos de fazer uma escala. Os mantimentos estão a acabar e o mau tempo fez estragos no outro navio. –_ A voz de um dos homens fez-se ouvir. Elizabeth sentiu uma náusea quando ouviu sobre os estragos. _"Será que James se encontra bem?",_ pensou enquanto se concentrava por ouvir tudo.

- _É verdade. Houve uma inundação na parte do porão que prejudicou as celas dos prisioneiros. – _O outro homem explicou.

-_ E o rapaz? – _Elizabeth ouviu claramente a voz grave do tio.

-_ Encontra-se bem. Ajudou até a escoar a água. Pode ser que se arrependa de ter enveredado pela pirataria. – _O segundo homem falou.

- _Esses cães não se arrependem da vida que levam. Não se deixe enganar Imediato, eles são como cobras sussurrando no ouvido. – _Elizabeth sentiu vontade de dar um tiro naquele homem asqueroso, mas conteve-se. James estava bem e isso era o que interessava.

- _Devemos atracar numa das ilhas dos Açores. O Reino Português tem boas relações com Inglaterra. Não haverá problema. – _O primeiro homem aconselhou.

- _Façam o que entenderem em questões dessas. Peço apenas para que não respondam a muitas perguntas e principalmente ai de quem der com a língua nos dentes sobre quem transportamos. – _Lord Swann disse. – _Aqueles navios que nos seguiam, algum sinal deles?_

_- Não senhor. Não lhe pomos a vista em cima há mais de dois dias. Se calhar desistiram._

_- Não se convença disso. Eles irão tentar achar-nos. Já agora, se algum deles aparecer, tentem não destruir o navio mais pequeno. Vamos precisar da mulher que viaja a bordo. – _Lord Swann disse.

Elizabeth ficou confusa. Ele já a tinha a si e James tinha sido arrastado em conjunto. Qual era a utilidade da Wilma agora? Não era apenas e só vingança que desejavam? Antes de ouvir a porta a bater Elizabeth escutou algo. Ao princípio não percebeu mas depois os seus olhos arregalaram-se. Tinha tido uma ideia.

- Onde está o papel quando precisamos dele? – Elizabeth falou enquanto despejava o conteúdo de uma garrafa dentro de uma jarra. Rasgou um bocado do seu vestido. Tinha tudo, só faltava mesmo algo com que escrever. Olhou para o seu próprio braço e para a janela. Nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça. Para enviar aquela mensagem teria de partir a janela. Tentaria apenas fazer um buraco, mas o grande problema era o barulho. Respirou fundo e cerrou o punho. Bateu várias vezes numa das partes laterais da janela, mas esta não se partia. Num último gesto carregado de fúria o vidro rachou. Aos poucos começou a ganhar fissuras até um dos bocados cair dentro do quarto, deixando um buraco suficiente para a garrafa passar. O seu punho tinha ficado magoado mas não era o suficiente. Elizabeth agarrou no bocado de vidro afiado e cortou a palma da mão. Com a ponta da colher que lhe forneciam para comer, começou a rabiscar algo no pedaço de tecido. Quando acabou, fitou por um tempo as palavras vermelhas.

- É a minha última esperança. – Sussurrou. O Pérola e o Lua não podiam perder o rasto aos navios.

Dobrou o pano e enfiou-o dentro da garrafa. Depois lançou-a através do buraco na janela e rezou para que a corrente a levasse na direcção certa.

* * *

_No Pérola Negra…_

- Os navios evaporaram-se no ar. – Jeff disse quebrando o ar pesado da sala.

Dentro da cabina Barbossa olhava fixo os dois mapas de Sao Feng concluindo que estes eram idênticos a tudo. Wilma estava estática olhando a escuridão da noite pela janela. Jeff e Ben estavam a um canto e Jack brincava com uma das queridas maçãs de Barbossa.

- Não devem ter desviado de rota. O melhor é continuarmos a segui-los. – Ben defendeu.

- Pelos mapas não existe nada que nos aponte para a tal ilha grega que Calipso falou. E eles irão ter de parar pelo caminho para abastecer. – Barbossa acrescentou.

- A capitã acha que eles vão ancorar algures numa das ilhas açorianas. – Ben disse.

- Oh sim? E como saberemos em qual será? – Jack perguntou, fazendo Wilma desviar os olhos da janela.

- A tua bússola. – Wilma disse.

- O que é que tem? – Jack fez-se desentendido.

- Ela mostra mais do que aparenta, certo? – Wilma perguntou em tom irónico.

Jack pensou um pouco antes de responder. – Digamos que ela é especial.

- Ora Jack, deixa-te de segredos. Todos sabem que essa bússola mostra o que mais desejamos. – Barbossa disparou irritando Jack.

- Mostra? – Ben e Jeff perguntaram ao mesmo tempo com ar de palermas.

- Ben, Jeff podem sair por momentos? – Wilma perguntou. – Eu preciso de conversar pessoalmente com alguém.

- Então para isso o zombie tem de dar uma volta, certo? – Jack perguntou com uma animação fora do normal.

- Eu não disse com quem iria falar Jack. – Wilma disse deixando Jack com cara de cachorro abandonado. – Pode ser mais fácil encontrar o James e a… como é que ela se chama mesmo?

- Mrs. Turner. – Barbossa disse.

- Elizabeth. – Jack defendeu fazendo Barbossa rolar os olhos, saindo da sala.

- Pois bem. A tua bússola é a chave, Jack. – Wilma disse.

- Mas o que eu mais desejo não é encontrar a Lizzie ou o seu irmãozinho armado em conquistador! – Jack exclamou.

- Eu sei. Essa maldita Fonte da Juventude está dando cabo da ganância de todos os piratas. – Wilma disse olhando de novo a escuridão por detrás das janelas.

- Sendo assim não nos resta ninguém a quem recorrer. Andamos todos atrás do mesmo. – Jack disse.

- Dá-me a bússola Jack. – Wilma pediu.

- Porquê? – Jack olhou de lado com ar interrogativo.

- Porque eu costumo ter sempre razão no que digo. – Wilma aproximou-se de Jack ficando ambos a centímetros da boca um do outro.

- A sério? – Jack sorriu de maneira cafageste pronto a beijar os lábios desta mas num movimento rápido Wilma sacou a bússola deste.

- Ora bem… - Wilma disse enquanto via a agulha girar nas suas mãos. - … óptimo um bocadinho para estibordo e vamos no caminho certo.

- Como é que sabes? Desejas essa Fonte tanto como eu. – Jack disse ao ouvido de Wilma, fazendo esta cerrar um dos punhos.

- Porque o que eu mais desejo neste momento é encontrar o meu irmão, Jack. – Wilma virou-se e olhou duramente para este. – Mas isso, tu não sabes o que é. Nunca tiveste nenhum sentimento real por ninguém.

- Piratas não amam mais nada a não ser o mar e o seu próprio navio, love.

- Eu sei. A liberdade é tudo para mim, mas ainda sei o que é família. – Wilma entregou a bússola e saiu do convés.

- Sempre fugindo das respostas. – Jack disse, sorrindo de canto. Ao chegar ao convés porém, encontrou toda a tripulação do Pérola reunida à volta de um pequeno objecto nas mãos de Barbossa. – O que se passa? Encontraram algo de valioso?

- É uma garrafa, com algo lá dentro. Raguetti encontrou-a a boiar na água. – Wilma explicou.

- Algum bêbado largado numa ilha que num acto de desespero escreveu com o seu próprio sangue um pedido de ajuda. – Jack sorriu irónico mostrando os seus dentes de ouro, mas desfazendo-o em seguida quando olhou para as caras soturnas dos presentes. – Credo, o vosso sentido de humor está péssimo!

- Não Jack. Mas imaginar alguém fazendo isso não tem piada nenhuma. – Wilma disse.

- Além do mais o único aqui que ficou nessa situação, foste tu. Não me digas que chegaste a esse ponto de desespero? – Barbossa arregalou os olhos esperançado.

- Mãe de Deus! – Gibbs exclamou quando Wilma retirou o pedaço de pano de dentro da garrafa. – Isso é… sangue?

Toda a tripulação se empoleirou para ver o que estava escrito a letras vermelhas escuras.

- "Graciousa" – Jack soletrou. – Mas que raio quer dizer isso?

- A bússola tinha razão. – Wilma sussurrou sorrindo levemente. – Mantenham a rota que eu indiquei. Tenho a leve impressão de que quem escreveu isto está a bordo de um dos navios da EITC.

- Como sabes? – Ben perguntou.

- Porque uma das ilhas dos Açores chama-se Graciosa. – Wilma explicou. – É lógico que ninguém iria escrever o nome de uma ilha ainda para mais mal escrito, enfiá-lo numa garrafa e atirá-lo ao mar na esperança que alguém o visse.

- Faz sentido. – Barbossa disse coçando a barba.

- Por Zeus, vocês homens são tão lentos! – Wilma exclamou dirigindo-se a um dos botes.

* * *

_Dois dias depois…_

O Pérola Negra e o Lua Brilhante tinham ancorado ao largo da Ilha de São Jorge, donde se podia avistar a Ilha Graciosa.

- Quanto tempo achas que irão ficar? – Wilma perguntou, enquanto Jack mirava os navios da EITC pelo binóculo.

- O necessário para abastecerem e rumarem até à Grécia. – Jack disse. – E já agora ainda não sabemos para onde eles vão concretamente.

- Calipso nunca mais apareceu. – Wilma disse. – Mas isso não será problema. Tenho conhecidos lá. Podem nos ajudar.

- Conhecidos? – Jack levantou o olhar do binóculo e franziu o sobrolho. – Que tipo de conhecidos?

- Ora Jack, gente que eu conheço. Piratas como nós, alguns bastante amigáveis. – Wilma disse tirando o binóculo das mãos deste e mirando a ilha contrária. – Algum problema?

- Não. – Jack disse, fechando a cara.

- Muito bem. Contentemo-nos em ficar na sombra do inimigo. – Wilma disse, sorrindo disfarçadamente.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Para quem pensou que tinha abandonado esta fic, relaxe porque pretendo continuar até acabar. Só não tenho tempo para escrever com regularidade e para mais tenho outra fic em continuação.**

**Este capítulo vai como sempre para Olg'Austen que me tem dado bastante apoio para continuar esta história e para todos que acompanham a aventura, sim porque eu sei que há gente que lê mas por alguma razão não comenta! ;)**

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	26. Chapter 26 Fazendo Planos

**Capítulo XXVI: ****Fazendo Planos**

Elizabeth sentiu uma correria no navio. Com as forças que ainda lhe restavam, ergueu-se até à janela. Pode ver ao longe uma ilha e a há volta do navio, pequenos barcos. O barulho da porta a abrir-se fez com que se voltasse.

- Espero que esteja mais calma! – O seu tio tinha entrado de rompante. – Fizemos uma pequena escala para abastecer o navio.

- Quer dizer que vou poder apanhar ar uma vez na vida? – Elizabeth perguntou secamente.

- Não irá a terra. Poderá ir ao convés mas acompanhada. – Lord Edward disse.

- Não é preciso segurar-me pelo braço, ou colocar um guarda de babá. Eu não vou fugir. Mesmo que o tentasse não valia de muito. Aposto que me daria um tiro. – Elizabeth olhou de novo pela janela.

- Julga-me mal, Elizabeth. Apenas quero o seu bem! – Exclamou sorrindo cinicamente. – Éris lhe fará companhia. Não há melhor!

Elizabeth viu o seu tio sair para entrar Éris. Não sabia se era da claridade mas o cabelo desta parecia fogo.

- Então querida, mais habituada à antiga vida? – Éris perguntou, demonstrando num sorriso toda a dentição perfeita cor de marfim. – Não sei como uma jovem rica como você conseguiu trocar uma vida regalada por uma aliança com mal feitores!

Elizabeth nada disse e saiu para o convés, abençoando o ar fresco na cara. Apoiou-se no parapeito e observou a localidade.

- Para que é que quer a Fonte da Juventude? Você é imortal. – Elizabeth perguntou quando reparou que Éris se tinha colocado à sua beira num piscar de olhos.

- Eu não quero a Fonte. Ela só é indispensável para o seu tio. – Éris disse.

- Então porque o está a ajudar? – Elizabeth insistiu.

- Elizabeth, você não sabe que todos os deuses têm tarefas por fazer? Eu sou a deusa da discórdia e do caos. Essa é a minha missão. – A deusa explicou. – Além do mais, Lord Swann deu muito em troca deste artefacto.

- O meu tio já tem a flor. Vocês não precisam de mim para nada. Porque não me libertam.

- Nanana! – Éris fez um gesto negativo com a mão. – Se você é uma peça fundamental eu ainda não sei. Mas o seu tio precisa de você, ou o trato não será feito.

Elizabeth engoliu em seco. Embora não soubesse quais os planos de Lord Swann, temia o que este poderia fazer. Começou seriamente a duvidar da conversa que tivera com Calipso. Como iria travar a ascensão de Beckett, presa naquele navio e sendo apenas uma simples mulher?

- Então peça ao meu tio para libertar o James. Ele não tem nada a ver com o assunto. – Elizabeth pediu e Éris fez ar pensativo.

- Esse não é o meu departamento. Fale com o seu titio querido. – Éris sorriu, deixando Elizabeth com vontade de partir os dentes a esta.

Olhou as águas e lembrou-se da garrafa que atirou ao mar. Será que o recado tinha chegado a mãos seguras?

* * *

O soldado sentado nas escadas do porão atirava uma moeda ao ar com cara enfadonha. Detestava este trabalho. Detestava barcos, enjoava e ter de lidar com bandidos nojentos sempre mandando blasfémias era deprimente. A sua distracção foi quebrada com o barulho de passos. Levantou-se num ápice e viu o manto de Lord Swann passar rente.

- Onde está o prisioneiro? – Uma das altas patentes que acompanhava Lord Swann perguntou.

- Na primeira cela. – O soldado correu a indicá-la.

- Abra-a. – Lord Swann ordenou.

- Mas… ele pode ser perigoso. – O soldado alertou.

- ABRA A PORTA, SEU IMPRESTÁVEL. – Edward Swann ficou vermelho em gritar e o soldado branco como a cal.

James viu aquele homem entrar pela sua cela com ar imponente e deu-lhe vontade de o esmurrar.

- Ora, ora ainda vivo! – Swann entrou mas manteve-se a uma certa distância. – Pensei que vermes como tu apenas durassem o mesmo que um mosquito quando é pisado.

- Sabe… é que certos piratas são mais persistentes do que homens engalanados como você pensam. – James esboçou um sorriso cínico. – Além do mais, eu tenho um grande exemplo que me faz ser o melhor pirata possível e me dá força.

- Oh, esqueci-me… a prostituta da tua irmã! – Lord Swann riu e James partiu para cima de si, mas acabou sendo agarrado por dois guardas.

- Lave a boca quando fala da minha irmã, seu filho da… - James falou mas um dos guardas acertou um murro em seu estômago.

- James Turner… - Edward passou para o outro lado da cela. – O que é que se pode chamar a uma mulher que abandona a sua vida na sociedade para se juntar a criminosos?

- Alguém com uma personalidade própria, com mais coragem do que mil marinhas juntas. – James sentiu o gosto de sangue na sua boca. – E só houve outra mulher que conheci e considero tão corajosa como a Wilma. Não faz ideia de quem, Lord Swann?

Lord Swann perdeu a compostura e esmurrou James. A verdade fazia-o ter vontade de torcer o pescoço daquele insolente com a sua sobrinha assistindo. Depois, seria a vez dela. Tão forte e tão frágil como um cisne.

- Com a minha sobrinha eu ainda não sei o que fazer, mas com você… - Lord Swann riu. - … enforquem-no ao anoitecer, antes de zarparmos. Pode ficar descansado. Elizabeth estará na primeira fila.

Os guardas jogaram James no chão e fecharam a porta. Além da dor do ferimento da bala, o seu corpo parecia ter levado com uma bala de canhão. Mas a maior dor era saber que aquele sacana mataria Elizabeth sem hesitar.

* * *

Wilma vestiu o casaco comprido enquanto descia pela rampa até ao cais. Com Shiva ao lado, os transeuntes ficavam olhando-a como se tivesse acabado de chegar de outro planeta, mas isso não incomodava minimamente Wilma.

O único bar existente estava quase vazio de dia, mas isso não impediu que o empregado visse um grupo de homens mais uma mulher e aquilo que lhe pareceu um gato preto enorme entrarem por ali adentro.

- Uma rodada de rum para todos. – a mulher disse e o empregado continuava com cara de parvo. – E nem sequer pense em dizer que está fechado.

- É para já. – O homem engoliu em seco. Olhou de relance. A linda mulher estava acompanhada por cinco homens. Três deles aparentavam a mesma idade sendo que um usava um chapéu enorme e tinha cara de poucos amigos. Havia depois um homem jovem com a cabeça rapada e havia outro, que ao princípio não conseguiu distinguir se seria homem ou mulher disfarçada, com trejeitos esquisitos e olhos pintados, cheio de coisas esquisitas penduradas no cabelo.

- Eu dei folga completa até ao anoitecer à minha tripulação e à do James. – Wilma disse. – Quando anoitecer, partirei até à Ilha Graciosa e tentarei resgatar o meu irmão.

- Eu vou contigo. – Ben disse.

- E eu também. Afinal o James é o meu capitão. – Jeff disse.

- Agradeço. Na verdade não convém ir apenas um, mas sim um pequeno grupo. – Wilma observou. – Tu podes partir Barbossa. Afinal nem o meu irmão nem aquela mulher te interessam, creio.

- É verdade, no entanto eu ando atrás da Fonte. Sendo que Lord Swann se dirige ao encontro desta, eu continuarei a perseguir o navio.

- Óptimo então. Eu irei com o Ben e o Jeff até à ilha vizinha. – Wilma explicou. – Barbossa, tu irás ficar na guarda do Pérola e Gibbs, se não se importar tome conta do Lua Brilhante.

- Com toda a certeza. – Gibbs acenou.

- Quando eu estiver na ilha, farei sinal com uma fogueira. Aí, um dos navios irá até alto-mar esperando por nós. O outro colocar-se-á próximo aos dois navios da EITC, mas sem se denunciar. – Wilma disse e Barbossa começou a compreender.

- Queres então, fazer uma emboscada ao Swann. – Barbossa disse.

- Exacto. Quando resgatar o meu irmão e talvez a outra escanzelada, o navio colocar-se-á na linha de fogo, próximo o suficiente para mandar pelo menos um navio ao fundo. – Wilma explicou, sorrindo. – Claro que o navio ideal seria o Pérola por ser mais rápido, mais poderoso e claro, por ser óptimo para se camuflar na noite escura.

- Oh, todos discutindo sobre o que se irá fazer, mas… - Jack colocou um dedo no ar. - … qual será o meu papel aqui no meio? Falam em colocar o meu navio no meio de uma guerra e fazem de conta que o seu capitão nem aqui está!

- Talvez eu esteja louca, mas que eu saiba eu estou falando com o capitão do Pérola. – Wilma apontou para Barbossa e este sorriu cinicamente para Jack.

- Qual capitão, qual quê? – Jack ficou bravo. – Eu sou o capitão do Pérola Negra. Este zombie nem sonhava colocar lá os pés e eu já navegava e pilhava com ele!

- Sim, mas que eu saiba tu eras o capitão até se amotinarem contra ti. – Wilma disse. – E quem chegou à ilha da suposta Fonte da Juventude como capitão do Pérola foi o Barbossa, enquanto tu andavas perdido lá no meio.

- Chega aqui. – Jack agarrou no braço de Wilma, mas recuou quando Shiva mostrou os dentes. – Será que tens de andar sempre com essa "coisa" atrás de ti?

- Primeiro, a "coisa" tem nome. Chama-se Shiva. E segundo, se queres falar não precisas de me agarrar no braço. Eu ando com os pés não com as mãos. – Wilma olhou brava e saiu da mesa, sendo seguida por Jack até um dos cantos do bar.

- Fala. – Wilma disse com pouca paciência.

- Love… - Jack viu esta ficar irada e emendou rapidamente. - … Wilma. Tu nunca gostaste do Barbossa. Sempre desconfiaste dele.

- E que eu saiba tu fazias ouvidos moucos. – Wilma disse. – Afinal acabaste abandonado numa ilha como eu previra. Sempre vi que Barbossa iria querer ficar com o navio depois de apanhar esse tesouro maldito.

- Tinhas razão. – Jack uniu as palmas das mãos quase pedindo perdão. – Mas não achas que estás a dar demasiada confiança ao zombie?

- Jack… o Barbossa é um sacana, mas a sua ganância ainda é maior. Ele quer a Fonte e para isso terá de se unir a mim. – Wilma disse. – Mas se estás com tanto medo, ficas no Pérola com ele. Assim saberás se ele vai fugir ou não.

- E tu vais-te arriscar sozinha para salvar o teu irmão? – Jack interrogou franzindo o sobrolho.

Wilma olhou Jack nos olhos e este engoliu em seco. – Que eu saiba, eu sempre me virei sozinha no mundo da pirataria, Jack.

- Não é bem assim. – Jack chegou-se a esta, mas Wilma afastou-se.

- O teu papel foi salvar-me e tornar-me uma pirata. Agradeço-te por isso, mas já há muito tempo que não preciso de ti, Jack. Aliás, é fantástico como as maiores confusões são culpa tua. Se o Will não ficasse amaldiçoado por tua culpa, a Elizabeth estaria casada com ele, nunca o James se apaixonaria por ela e neste momento eu estaria feliz da vida. – Wilma endureceu o olhar.

- De certeza? – Jack olhou Wilma intensamente e foi a vez de esta engolir em seco. – Mesmo que nada disso acontecesse, tu estarias à procura da Fonte, encalhada naquela ilha. E já era minha intenção ir atrás desse artefacto, por isso nada garante que não nos encontrássemos outra vez.

- Podias apostar que a primeira coisa que faria seria dar-te um tiro quando te visse. – Wilma ameaçou quando Jack lhe acariciou a face.

- A sério? Então porque não o fizeste? – Jack sorriu cafageste, atiçando a raiva de Wilma, mas as suas bocas estavam tão próximas que era quase inevitável que a raiva fosse descontada num beijo.

A cena foi quebrada quando alguém tossiu bem alto, fazendo Wilma contornar Jack e deixá-lo de mão estendida mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Já decidiram alguma coisa? – Ben perguntou.

- O Jack vem connosco. – Wilma disse, bebendo o rum de uma vez e encaminhando-se para a porta, deixando as moedas encima do balcão.

- O quê? – O sorriso de Jack desvaneceu-se e arregalou os olhos.

- Jack, se estás aqui ajudas, senão pira-te. – Wilma disse. – E assim sempre ficas a saber que eu sei me virar sozinha.

Wilma saiu porta fora e sentiu toda a sua pose cair quando sentiu o ar fresco na cara. Caminhou a passos largos até à pequena praia ao largo do cais e sentou-se na areia.

- Maldito pirata. – Wilma levou as mãos à cara. – Sempre venenoso como uma cobra.

Sentiu os olhos húmidos e deu um murro na areia. Estava tão bem sozinha. Porque é que Jack Sparrow tinha de entrar de novo na sua vida? Fechou os olhos, enquanto o passado voltava à tona.

_Flashback_

_Uma mulher alta, de cabelos negros ondulantes e um homem com andar afectado, caminhavam apressadamente numa praia, agarrando de cada lado uma arca ferrugenta. Ao largo, um navio de velas negras repousava calmamente sobre as águas calmas da baía._

_- Oh, vejo um navio ao largo! – O homem exclamou. – E vejam só: é o meu navio! Parece que a senhorita apressadinha estava errada._

_- Cala a boca, Jack. – A mulher resmungou._

_- Eu calo a minha boca? Que eu saiba foste tu a irritar-me durante todo o caminho, dizendo que este tesouro não existia e era apenas uma manobra de diversão para o Barbossa roubar o meu navio! – Jack exclamou e a mulher largou a arca e olhou ameaçadoramente para Jack._

_- Podes estar aí nesse tua pose de pavão, pensando que todos te temem, mas olha o que te digo Jack Sparrow. Aquele homem não é de confiança. – A mulher alertou. – E ele ainda te vai armar uma cilada e aí sou eu que me vou rir quando ele te deixar numa ilha deserta a torrar ao sol._

_- Credo, Wilma! Não se deve ser assim tão desconfiado. – Jack disse, pousando a arca e sorrindo._

_- Jack, Jack… tens o coração mole demais. – Wilma abanou a cabeça._

_- Oh, e tu duro que nem uma pedra. – Jack disse. – Nisso farias um belo par com o Beckett._

_- Ah seu cão! – Wilma berrou pegando num seixo e atirando a Jack que se ria. Depois tentou bater neste, mas Jack segurou-a derrubando-a no chão._

_- Tens de moderar esse feitio, ou ainda te vais tornar uma pirata temida por todos. – Jack disse e Wilma parou quando sentiu o peso deste encima de si._

_- É isso mesmo que eu quero. – Wilma disse, olhando Jack. Duas pérolas negras olhando para outras duas. – Ser temida nos sete mares e principalmente pelo universo masculino._

_Dito isso, Wilma acertou uma joelhada no sítio mais precioso de Jack, desenvencilhando-se deste, mas Jack alcançou-a de novo._

_- Se vais distribuir agressões assim vais acabar por não descobrir um dos melhores prazeres da vida. – Jack sorriu e Wilma bufou de novo._

_- Não tenho a mínima intenção de o descobrir. – Wilma protestou mas Jack calou-a com um beijo._

_Wilma tentou lutar, mas os seus lábios não se conseguiram descolar dos lábios do moreno. Deixou de lutar e deixou que a língua deste explorasse algo que Wilma nunca tinha permitido. Mas aquele pirata metido a besta a estava deixando louca e sentia que não podia lutar mais._

_- Eu disse que você ia gostar. – Jack parou ofegante e ainda agarrando os cabelos negros de Wilma._

_- Seu… - Wilma respirou fundo e acertou-lhe uma bofetada. – SEJA A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE O FAÇA. Se tentar sequer, em vez de joelhada eu o capo. – Wilma ameaçou gritando, arrastando a arca até ao bote._

_- Pode até ser, mas não sem antes te domar, Wilma Turner. – Jack sorriu, seguindo esta._

**Continua…**

* * *

Oi Leitoras e Leitores. Para quem segue esta fic as minhs desculpas por demorar tanto a actualizá-la. Espero que me perdoem.

Olg'Austen: Oi! Obrigada pela review que mandou que sempre me dá força para continuar esta fic. Mais uma vez peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo, mas acabei me dedicando mais a Olhos Felinos. Mas prometo me dedicar a esta fic daqui por diante. :) Ah a Lizzie é bem corajosa. Para aturar alguém como aquele tio e aquela deusa horrenda. Será que vão conseguir ser salvos ou James vai acabar enforcado? E a Wilma... génio difícil, mas para aturar o Jack... tem de se ser assim :P Obrigada mais uma vez e espero que goste do capítulo! Bjs!:D

Saudações Piratas! :D

JODIVISE


	27. Chapter 27 Resgate

**Capítulo XXII: ****Resgate**

As águas escuras agitaram-se à passagem de dois cascos, fazendo pequenas ondas de choque. Na escuridão de uma noite sem luar, os dois navios deslizavam pela distância entre as duas ilhas.

- Larguem âncora. – Wilma ordenou para Jeff. Um sinal de luz foi feito e o Pérola fez o mesmo. – Está na hora.

Um bote foi lançado do Lua Brilhante, remando até ao Pérola.

- Não há lua. – Gibbs resmungou. – Não é bom sinal atacar numa noite de Lua Nova.

- Alguém daqui vai atacar? – Jack perguntou. – Que eu saiba só iremos proceder a um resgate.

- O plano continua a ser o mesmo? – Barbossa perguntou quando Wilma subiu a bordo.

- Só se algo der para o torto. – Wilma disse. – Mr. Gibbs, faça o favor de tomar conta do Lua. Eu irei com aqueles três até à ilha. – Wilma apontou para o bote, onde se encontravam Jeff, Ben e outro pirata.

- Pelo sim, pelo não dois da minha tripulação irão consigo. – Barbossa disse. – Mais o emplastro do Jack.

- Como queiram. – Wilma disse com voz enfadonha. – Já sabem… quando chegar à ilha.

O bote deslizou pelas águas do mar até uma vertente deserta da Ilha Graciosa. Wilma acendeu uma tocha e fez sinal para os navios. Viu o Lua Brilhante recolher âncora e dirigir-se a mar alto. O Pérola afastou-se um pouco e apagou todas as luzes, camuflando-se na escuridão da noite.

- Óptimo. – Wilma disse caminhando em direcção ao cais. – Teremos de nos embrenhar na floresta para chegarmos à vila.

- Achas isto boa ideia? – Ben sussurrou, engolindo em seco quando Wilma o olhou de lado.

- Não vou deixar o meu irmão morrer nas mãos daquele cão. – Wilma disse, seguindo pelo trilho e aguçando o ouvido calculando a distância da vila.

- Claro. Mas se ele raptou o James, não me parece que o vá matar sem mais nem menos. – Ben encolheu os ombros.

- Tu não conheces a peça. Por algum motivo o Swann anda atrás da Fonte. – Wilma disse.

- E deve ser grande, tendo em conta que a Éris está metida. – Jack passou à frente e deu um empurrão a Ben, colocando-se atrás de Wilma.

- Que seja. Ele já tem a tal flor que é o ingrediente secreto da Fonte. Não vejo mais nenhum interesse em Elizabeth a não ser castigá-la. – Wilma estancou no caminho.

- Sendo assim, qual o papel do teu irmãozinho no meio? – Jack perguntou num sorriso.

- Chegamos à vila. – Wilma apontou. As primeiras casas surgiram mais abaixo donde se encontravam. Pegou no óculo e mirou o cais, analisando a posição dos dois navios. – Um dos navios está em processo de reparação. – Wilma sorriu. – Teremos de entrar nesse.

- Porquê? – Jeff coçou a cabeça.

- Porque o Swann não era estúpido de colocar o meu irmão e a Elizabeth no mesmo navio. Com certeza prendeu o James num deles.

- Mas aquele pode não ser o navio onde o James está cativo. – Jeff disse. – Talvez até já nem esteja a bordo de nenhum deles.

- Já reparaste que o convés do outro navio está bastante agitado? – Jack apontou.

Wilma arqueou a sobrancelha olhando o ambiente na outra embarcação. – Alguma coisa está para acontecer. Teremos de nos separar. Vocês os quatro… - apontou para Ben, Pintel, Raguetti e o outro pirata. – Infiltrem-se no navio que está a ser reparado. Matem a tripulação a bordo e inutilizem o leme.

- Estou vendo onde queres chegar. – Jeff sorriu.

- Eu, você e… - Wilma olhou para Jack. - … e você, iremos fazer uma visitinha ao outro navio.

- Eu não sei se reparaste mas a maioria dos guardas está naquele exacto navio! – Jack exclamou.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que iremos cumprir o plano à risca. – Wilma sorriu.

* * *

- Ou isto é um plano de génio, ou um suicídio. – Pintel resmungou.

- Não me parece. A capitã Turner sempre foi uma excelente pirata. – Raguetti disse.

- Capitã? – Pintel olhou horrorizado. – Ela não é minha capitã. Mulheres não sabem nada de estratégias de ataque.

- Você podem calar-se de uma vez? – Ben fulminou os outros dois com o olhar.

Caminharam sorrateiramente pelas ruas da vila até chegarem ao pequeno cais. Esperaram escondidos que a guarda passasse e depois nadaram até ao navio em reparação, subindo pela corrente da âncora.

- Vocês… - Ben fez sinal aos dois piratas do Pérola e estes entraram por uma das portinholas dos canhões, enquanto ele e o outro pirata subiam até à proa do navio.

No tombadilho, três guardas conversavam distraidamente, enquanto jogavam às cartas.

- O que foi isto? – Um dos guardas parou de jogar. – Ouvi barulho no porão.

- A noite é hora de folia por parte dos ratos. – Os outros dois riram a bandeiras despregadas.

- Eu vou dar uma espreitadela. – O guarda levantou-se e desceu as escadas do porão.

Ben fez sinal ao outro pirata e ambos caminharam sorrateiramente, agarrando os guardas surpresos e degolando-os.

- Lá em baixo tudo limpo! – Pintel e Raguetti apareceram sorrindo e mostrando as espadas ensanguentadas.

- Agora é hora do trabalho. – Vocês os dois cuidem do leme. Tu virás comigo. Temos de estar a postos, aguardando o sinal.

* * *

Wilma, Jack e Jeff caminharam ligeiro até ao cais. Atrás de uma casa, puderam ver os restantes entrar na água seguindo parte do plano.

- Jeff, tu ficas aqui. – Wilma disse.

- O quê? É claro que não! – Jeff protestou. - Eu farei tudo para salvar o James.

- Por isso mesmo. Alguém terá de ficar aqui. – Wilma disse. – Se algo correr mal é bom que alguém avise os nossos navios. Além do mais… eu não sei como estará o James e…

- Porque não vão vocês e eu fico aqui? – Jack interrogou vendo o ar apreensivo e Wilma. – Sério, vocês estão preocupadíssimos com esse pirata júnior. Além do mais sou bastante rápido e…

- Tu vens comigo. – Wilma agarrou Jack pelo casaco e arrastou-o.

- Espero bem que saibas o que estás a fazer. – Jeff escondeu-se nas traseiras de uma casa, olhando pelo óculo o movimento no navio principal.

Wilma e Jack deram uma corrida até à pequena língua de areia e esconderam-se debaixo da ponte do cais.

- Achas que o Barbossa vai colaborar? – Jack perguntou.

- Só iremos saber quando chegar a hora. – Wilma disse, franzindo o sobrolho ao olhar para a movimentação no convés do navio. – O meu irmão deve estar preso no brigue.

- Como é que sabes que ele estará neste navio e não no outro? – Jack perguntou.

- Porque não vejo mais nenhuma razão para eles içarem uma corda de enforcamento. – Wilma disse e Jack abriu a boca até ao chão quando viu alguns guardas içarem a corda num dos mastros.

- Eles vão ver-nos se nadarmos até ao casco. – Jack avisou, enquanto mais guardas passavam na ponte por cima deles.

- Desculpa mas eu ainda não consigo aguentar esta distância sem respirar. – Wilma disse.

- E quem disse que é preciso sustermos as respiração para mergulharmos? – Jack sorriu e Wilma notou os dentes de ouro no escuro. Jack caminhou até um bote abandonado, inspeccionou-o e chamou Wilma.

- Isto é genialidade ou loucura? – Wilma perguntou, enquanto torcia para não pisar algo suspeito no fundo do mar. A escuridão absoluta estava-a colocando nervosa.

- O teu primo disse o mesmo. – Jack observou e sorriu de canto.

Jack calculou a distância e Wilma respirou de alívio quando veio à superfície. Subiram até às portinholas inferiores e abriram uma.

- Com cuidado. – Jack disse subindo.

Ouviram passos no piso de cima e olharam à volta. Além dos pesados canhões, havia uma porta que dava para outro compartimento.

- Estás louco? – Wilma perguntou quando Jack a agarrou puxando-a para o vão das escadas de madeira. Jack fez sinal para que ficasse calada e Wilma percebeu a razão. Dois guardas desceram e entraram na porta em frente.

- Para a próxima vez avisa em vez de me agarrares. – Wilma disse entre dentes.

- Logo que tenha tempo, darling! – Jack exclamou. Sentiu que Wilma estava rígida quando a porta se abriu de novo e viu os guardas segurarem James, um de cada lado, levando-o pelas escadas acima. – Onde pensas que vais?

- Ora, como assim? Salvar o meu irmão. – Wilma disse.

- E farás o quê? Subirás as escadas, darás um tiro a cada guarda, pegas no teu irmão e toca a abalar? – Jack perguntou e viu uma sombra no rosto de Wilma.

- Eles vão enforcar o meu irmão! – Wilma exclamou.

- Efectivamente. – Jack assentiu. – Mas vamos por partes. Se apareceres sem mais nem menos vais acabar morta. Deixa que alguém chame a atenção deles para os surpreender depois.

Wilma olhou Jack intensamente e depois rolou os olhos. – Se algo der para o torto, mato-te.

- Vou ter isso em atenção. – Jack disse.

* * *

Elizabeth gastava o chão da cabine, torcendo os dedos com o nervosismo. Ao final da tarde, o seu tio tinha-lhe dito para que se preparasse, pois um evento iria ter lugar à noite. O seu íntimo dizia-lhe que era algo muito mau. A porta abriu-se e viu dois guardas entrar.

- Lord Swann espera-a. – Um deles disse e o outro agarrou-lhe no braço.

- Largue-me. – Elizabeth pediu, mas o guarda manteve-se firme.

A brisa nocturna agitou os seus cabelos quando colocou os pés no tombadilho. Ao princípio não reparou o porquê da guarda estar em fileira e em posição de sentido, mas o seu coração perdeu uma batida quando olhou para a corda suspensa. Logo abaixo, um caixote fazendo de cadafalso.

- Elizabeth! – Lord Swann caminhou até si de braços abertos. – Espero que goste do espectáculo. Reservei lugar especial para si.

- Vai-me matar? – Elizabeth perguntou directamente.

- Mas é claro que não! – Lord Swann pareceu ofendido. – Aquele cadafalso improvisado é apenas para julgar alguém pelos seus actos. Uma questão de limpeza, se me entende.

Elizabeth ficou calada e viu dois guardas subindo até ao tombadilho, trazendo um prisioneiro. Num espaço de poucos segundos, Elizabeth experimentou dois sentimentos contraditórios. Quando reconheceu James, mesmo no estado lastimável em que este se encontrava, o seu coração irradiou felicidade. Ele estava ali, vivo à sua frente. Mas depois a realidade caiu em cima de si como uma pesada bala de canhão. Aquele cadafalso não era para si, era para James. Depois de tudo, iria ver este morrer. Pensou então que essa seria a sua sina. Ver quem amava morrer à frente dos seus olhos, vezes e vezes sem conta.

- Não. – Elizabeth disse com voz sumida. – Você não pode fazer isso!

- E porque não? – Lord Swann encarou a sobrinha.

- Porque… - Elizabeth sentiu a garganta seca. - … você não tem acusações formadas contra o James. Além do mais, ele não pode ser executado sem julgamento!

- Minha querida. Lembro-lhe que estamos em águas internacionais, mais propriamente sobre jurisdição portuguesa. – Lord Swann explicou. – Além do mais, James Turner tem várias acusações de pirataria as quais serão lidas, tendo prejudicado bastante a Companhia. Aqui… - Elizabeth afastou-se quando o seu tio se aproximou. - … eu sou a lei!

- Eu troco com ele. – Elizabeth disse em tom firme.

- Como? – Lord Swann abanou a cabeça.

- O que eu disse. Eu troco com o James. Afinal também sou uma pirata. – Elizabeth disse.

- Elizabeth não. – James disse, mas um dos guardas acertou-lhe um murro no estômago, imobilizando-o.

- Elizabeth, Elizabeth… - Lord Swann abanou a cabeça negativamente. – Quando há-de perceber que há casos e casos! Chega de conversa, enforquem-no.

Elizabeth assistiu sem reacção à subida de James para o cadafalso improvisado, enquanto o carrasco lhe colocava a corda à volta do pescoço e a apertava.

- James Turner, pelas leis em vigor do reinado de Jorge I rei da Grã-Bretanha, és acusado pelos seguintes crimes… - a voz do oficial que lia as acusações soou distante a James. Naquele momento, sentindo a pressão suave da corda no seu pescoço, os seus olhos estavam fixos em Elizabeth. Queria que lhe colocassem algo tapando a sua cabeça, evitando que ela o visse lutar contra a morte inevitável. Mas por outro lado, queria que a última imagem gravada na memória fosse a daquela mulher.

- Perfeito. – Lord Swann sorriu cinicamente quando o oficial acabou de ler as acusações.

- Efectivamente, com homens como você, a pirataria será um meio a evitar para jovens aventureiros! – A voz de homem soou aos ouvidos dos presentes.

- Jack! – Elizabeth exclamou quando viu Jack sorrindo no castelo da popa.

- Ora, ora! Veio tomar parte do espectáculo, Senhor Sparrow? – Lord Swann falou de modo irónico, não disfarçando no entanto, a ira pela presença daquele pirata insolente. – Temos mais cordas a bordo. – Dito isto, todos os guardas apontaram armas a Jack.

- Caro Swann, é verdade que estou em completa desvantagem, mas isso não impede que eu decline o seu convite. – Jack moveu-se um centímetro, sendo seguido pelas armas. – Mas convenhamos que um pirata como eu, merece ser julgado num lugar mais propício com toda a pompa e circunstância.

- Diga logo o que quer Sparrow. – Lord Swann disse. – Um pirata como você não cairia aqui sem ter uma na manga. – Perscrutou o horizonte em busca de algum navio escondido.

- Digamos que ando atrás de algo que você tem. – Jack disse, debruçando-se na varanda do castelo da popa.

- O rapaz e a rapariga? – Swann perguntou.

- Mas é claro que não! – Jack exclamou. – Podes ficar com essa daí e com o jovem. É outra coisa mais importante.

- Oh… - Swann fez uma expressão de admiração. – Pensavas tu, chegar aqui e negociar comigo o ingrediente da Fonte? Definitivamente você é um pirata mau demais. Enforquem esse e matem este!

Elizabeth susteve a respiração. Um dos oficiais deu um pontapé no caixote, deixando James suspenso e os restante engatilharam os mosquetes na direcção de Jack. No mesmo instante, um tiro foi ouvido e a corda rompeu-se, fazendo James estatelar-se no chão. Os oficiais dispararam atordoados, mas Jack respondeu com tiros de pistola. Wilma saiu detrás de uma das escadarias, disparando um mosquete.

- É assim que pretendem nos derrotar? – Swann deu uma gargalhada. – Dois piratas contra uma tripulação inteira?

- Mas é claro que não! – Wilma exclamou. – Só um egocêntrico como você pensaria isso.

No mesmo instante, o disparo de um canhão foi ouvido, embatendo no navio de Swann. O impacto fez com que mil estilhaços voassem e Elizabeth deitou-se no chão, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos. Um dos oficiais caminhou até si com um estilhaço enterrado no peito e antes que este caísse em cima de si, um braço puxou-a.

- Temos de sair daqui. – James falou no seu ouvido e Elizabeth sorriu assustada.

- Espera. – Elizabeth rastejou até ao guarda caído no chão e retirou-lhe a pistola, ao mesmo tempo que outro disparo atingia o navio. – Mas quem é que está a atacar?

- Ao que parece, o outro navio. – James disse, levantando Elizabeth.

- PARA O OUTRO NAVIO! JÁ, SEUS ESTÚPIDOS! – Swann esbracejou ainda atónito com o ataque surpresa.

- Para a água! – Wilma exclamou, depois de desferir um golpe num dos guardas.

Os quatro piratas atiraram-se à água enquanto os soldados disparavam contra si. Desviando-se das balas que rasgavam a água, nadaram o máximo que puderam até à costa.

- Não vamos conseguir nos safar. – Elizabeth disse.

- Só se aquele energúmeno do Barbossa fugir. – Jack resmungou saindo da margem e correndo para o interior da vila.

- Aqueles disparos foram feitos por homens nossos. – Wilma explicou. – No entanto, quatro homens não podem fazer mais do que dois disparos de canhão.

- ALTO! – Um dos soldados apareceu no cais, surpreendendo os quatro. Um tiro atingiu-o, fazendo-o cair da ponte do cais.

- Por aqui! – Jeff exclamou dando a indicação para que o seguissem. Um tiro de canhão foi ouvido e o navio de Swann foi sacudido quando a bala caiu muito perto do casco.

- É o Pérola! – Jack exclamou.

- Onde estão os outros? – Wilma perguntou a Jeff.

- Terão de escapar pelos seus próprios meios. – Jeff disse.

Os cinco correram o mais que puderam até se embrenharem na floresta escura. Sentiam que não tinha acabado. Soldados perseguiam-nos e teriam de ser mais rápidos antes que os alcançassem.

- Deixas-te o Swann fulo. – James disse, enquanto afastava o mato.

- Não é a primeira vez. – Wilma disse. – Porque demoraste tanto?

- Eu? – Jack perguntou, com Wilma olhando para si enquanto corria.

- Sim. Nós devíamos ter intervindo mais cedo, quando a sentença estava a ser lida. Mas tu desapareceste.

- Oh, apenas esperei o momento mais oportuno. – Jack sorriu.

- As tropas pararam. – Jeff estancou subitamente.

- O bote está ali. – Elizabeth disse, correndo até ele.

- Será que voltaram para trás? – James perguntou, mas o sangue gelou quando ouviram som de passos e um tiro ser disparado.

- Fujam! – Raguetti apareceu a correr seguido de Pintel e Ben.

- O outro não escapou. – Ben disse.

- Lancem o bote. – Wilma ordenou, distinguindo a silhueta do Pérola, sempre que este disparava um dos canhões.

O bote rasgou as águas escuras em direcção ao navio maior.

- Abaixem-se! – Jeff gritou quando os soldados chegaram à pequena praia e começaram a disparar.

- Continuem a remar. – Wilma disse enquanto retaliava, acertando num dos soldados. Um dos soldados gritou algo e os disparos cessaram.

- Desistiram de vez? – Elizabeth perguntou erguendo a cabeça e perscrutando o ambiente.

- Não. – Wilma disse. – Eles nunca desistem.

A distância entre o bote e o Pérola encurtou até se encostarem ao casco do navio. Ao subirem a bordo viram um dos navios com graves estragos.

- Acabou. – Elizabeth disse, encostando-se na amurada, enquanto o Pérola ganhava velocidade e se afastava da Ilha.

- Não esteja tão convicta. – Wilma disse olhando pelo óculo o cenário que aos poucos se afastava. – Aquele cão não desiste tão facilmente.

- Obrigado por não desistires. – James sorriu e Wilma abraçou-o fortemente.

- Quem me mandou ter um irmão que me imita. – Wilma disse querendo parecer forte. – Estavas tão bem em terra.

- Não estava não. – James olhou a irmã. – E tu sabes disso muito bem.

- Tens de curar esse ombro. – Wilma disse, olhando para a ferida.

James entrou na cabine juntamente com Elizabeth. Wilma apoiou-se na amurada. A brisa marítima aliviou a dor de cabeça que se apoderava de si. Mas a preocupação só iria desaparecer quando soubesse que aquele homem tinha desaparecido.

- Qual será o próximo passo? – Jack colocou-se ao seu lado.

- O meu está definido. Partirei com o meu irmão de novo para mar caribenho. – Wilma disse olhando as águas escuras.

- E a Fonte? De certeza que não tens curiosidade de saber o que é viver para sempre? Ser jovem para sempre? – Jack acariciou o seu rosto, mas Wilma afastou-se no mesmo instante.

- Não. – Disse secamente.

- Não mintas. – Jack sussurrou no seu ouvido. – Desejas tanto esse tesouro como eu. Como todos os piratas aqui. Imagina ter na mão tal objecto. Tocar nele, senti-lo, saber que nos dará imenso…

- Porque está a falar assim? – Wilma afastou a cabeça para trás reparando que Jack estava literalmente em cima de si.

- Falando como? – Jack franziu o sobrolho mas não se afastou.

- Assim tão… - Wilma procurou as palavras certas, enquanto via os lábios de Jack se aproximarem cada vez mais.

- O navio do seu irmão está a estibordo. – Jack e Wilma viraram lentamente a cara para darem de trombas com Barbossa.

- Ah pois… - Wilma coçou a cabeça. - … eu vou… avisá-lo.

Wilma largou Jack e este ficou vendo-a afastar-se. Depois encarou Barbossa.

- Algum problema? – Jack riu quando viu Barbossa batendo o pé, afastando-se depois.

* * *

James olhava Elizabeth enquanto esta lhe fazia o curativo. Notou que o rosto da loira estava constrangido.

- Desculpa. – Elizabeth parou e levou as mãos aos olhos. – Acho que me entrou algo para o olho…

Elizabeth não acabou quando os braços de James a envolveram. Agarrou-o com a força que tinha, deixando fluir o choro.

- Desculpa tudo o que o meu tio te fez passar. – Elizabeth disse.

- Que é isso? – James riu e segurou no rosto de Elizabeth. – Tu não tens culpa de o ter na família. Eu sei do que aquele homem é capaz. Mas agora está tudo bem.

- Não. A Wilma tem razão. Ele não vai desistir. – Elizabeth limpou as lágrimas. – Tive tanto medo. Quando eu vi o que eles iriam fazer contigo…

- Passou. – James encostou a testa à de Elizabeth. – O que vamos fazer agora?

- Como assim? – Elizabeth arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não teve tempo de responder quando James a beijou. – James… eu não sei se devo. Eu continuo casada com o Will.

- Mas ele não está cá! – James exclamou sorrindo. – Além do mais, só aparecerá daqui a 10 anos.

- Mesmo assim… - James não deixou Elizabeth acabar a frase beijando-a novamente e puxando-a para si.

- James o teu… Sangue de Cristo! – Wilma abriu a porta, estancou de olhos arregalados e voltou a fechá-la. – Eu volto noutra altura!

- É melhor falares com a tua irmã. – Elizabeth afastou-se.

- A Wilma vai acabar por compreender. – James disse.

- Pode ser. Mas é preferível falares com ela antes. – Elizabeth virou costas e saiu, antes que James a travasse.

**Continua…**

* * *

Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Bem, essa fic não morreu como provei agora postando novo capítulo. A explicação para a falta de actualizações é como sabem, as outras fics que tenho pendentes e confesso, enquanto estiver com a inspiração em alta para Olhos Felinos, não consigo pensar direito nesta. A provar a falta de inspiração está o capítulo que na minha opinião se tornou um desastre. Mas isso é a minha opinião e quero saber a dos leitores.

Obrigada pelas reviews Yasmim Potter e Olg'Austen!

Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D

JODIVISE


	28. Chapter 28 Divergências

**Capítulo XXVIII: ****Divergências**

- Wilma! – James exclamou, entrando dentro da cabine do capitão.

- Que é? – Wilma perguntou secamente, andando de um lado para o outro. – O Lua está lá fora. Melhor irmos antes…

- Eu não vou a lado nenhum.

Wilma virou-se lentamente para o irmão. – Como é que é?

- Isso que ouviste. O Lua é o meu navio e até saber a escolha da Elizabeth, eu não vou sair daqui.

Wilma mudou o semblante confuso, começando a rir. – Isso é uma piada?

- Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. – James cruzou os braços com ar determinado.

- ESTÁS LOUCO? – Wilma perguntou num berro.

- Não.

- Estás louco sim. Não sabes o que dizes. – Wilma tornou a rir. – Apaixonado! Ridículo.

- Não tenho culpa que não saibas o que isso é. – James encolheu os ombros.

- Não se trata de saber o que é ou não. Elizabeth é uma mulher casada!

- E infelizmente casou com o Turner errado.

- Não fales assim do teu primo. – Wilma apontou o dedo. – Tu não sabes o que ele está a sofrer.

- Uma maldição daquelas ninguém merece. E eu sinto muito, de verdade. – James mostrou sinceridade. – Mas o Will não tinha o direito de arrastar a Elizabeth para essa maldição.

- Ela casou com o Will porque quis. Ela ficou naquela ilha porque quis. – Wilma sublinhou, olhando o irmão nos olhos.

- Ela não pensou nas implicações, Wilma. Por muito que a Lizzie tivesse agido voluntariamente, foi de um tremendo egoísmo o que o Will fez.

- O Will ama a Elizabeth. – Wilma caminhou até James. – E a Elizabeth amava o Will pelo menos até alguns meses atrás. – a morena passou a mão pelo rosto do irmão. – Sai desse barco que não é teu, James.

- Isso só a Elizabeth me poderá dizer. – James manteve-se sério e saiu da cabine.

Wilma suspirou e levou as duas mãos à cara. Depois apoiou-as no parapeito da grande janela do navio negro. O seu irmão estava doente. Estava doente psicologicamente. Com a pior doença que havia: a paixão.

"_Talvez ele se recupere."_ Sim porque depois da paixão, só havia uma coisa pior… o amor.

- Noto aí uma grande divergência entre si e o seu irmão. – a voz no seu ouvido fez Wilma reagir por instinto, virando-se num ápice e acertando um murro em Jack. – Ai! Será que não perdes o hábito de acertar em quem te faz uma pergunta?

- Não Sparrow. Não é hábito. É defesa pessoal. – Wilma afastou-se enquanto este agarrava no nariz. – Contra parasitas que se agarram às pessoas como carraças.

- Eu não sou um parasita. – Jack resmungou.

- Não. – Wilma, olhou distraidamente os mapas em cima da mesa. – És pior que isso.

- Porque sempre me tratas abaixo de cão? – Jack chegou-se até si e colocou a mão sobre a sua.

- Jack. Eu não te trato abaixo de cão. – Wilma sorriu e girou a cabeça de encontro a este, subindo o olhar dos lábios do capitão até aos olhos escuros delineados. – Eu adoro animais e eles é que merecem ser tratados acima de alguém como tu.

Dito isto, Jack sentiu algo se intrometer entre as pernas de ambos e deu um salto.

- Tira essa coisa peluda daqui! – Jack encolheu-se.

- Shiva deve estar farta de andar por aqui. – Wilma acariciou a cabeça do felino. – Uma pérola negra como ela deve ser tratada com muito cuidado.

- Pois. E deve-se ter muito cuidado com um monte de pelo cheio de dentes. – Jack arregalou os olhos e a pantera simplesmente passou por si para se aninhar a um canto.

- Eu vou lá para fora. Preciso partir antes que o Swann apareça. – Wilma encaminhou-se para a porta.

- De certeza que queres ir embora? – Jack encostou-se à mesa.

- O meu irmão precisa de sair daqui.

- O teu irmão pode sair daqui, mas tu… não te interessas minimamente com a Fonte? – Jack continuou com o jogo, evitando que Wilma saísse.

- Não Jack. Eu já tive a minha quota-parte de aventuras atrás desse artefacto. – Wilma continuou de costas para Jack. – Chega de andar atrás de algo inalcançável.

- Love, este tesouro pode não estar tão longe assim. – Jack caminhou com o seu andar afectado até Wilma. – Calipso indicou uma parte desse caminho e se o Swann não vai desistir, eu também não. Não agora que tenho o meu navio de volta.

- Boa viagem para ti. E boa sorte na rivalidade com o Barbossa. – Wilma tentou sair, mas Jack agarrou-lhe o braço, forçando-a a olhar para si.

Como Wilma odiava aqueles momentos. Houve um tempo em que se sentia estranha ficando assim tão perto de Jack. Houve momentos em que a atracção era mais forte que ela própria e resistir a um par de olhos penetrantes, juntamente com um par de lábios irresistíveis, era uma tarefa épica. Mas agora tudo não passava de lembranças demasiado distantes e dolorosas. Wilma criara anticorpos contra Jack e sabia que bastava manter o controlo da situação para ser bem sucedida. Problema era que não via Jack há mais de dez anos e esse factor supreendeu-a.

- Vais-te arrepender se fores embora, Wilma.

- Jack… - Wilma olhou o pirata intensamente. - … porque raio eu haveria de me arrepender?

- Ora, porque esse tesouro está mais próximo do que alguma vez estará. Porque implica viver para sempre e porque… - Jack aproximou-se tanto que Wilma deu por si encostada à parede. - … estás no teu amado navio… com o seu amado capitão.

Wilma sorriu e tratou de afastar a mão calejada que já se aventurava pelo seu rosto.

- Em primeiro, ninguém nos garante que estejamos no caminho certo. A Grécia tem centenas de ilhas e Calipso desapareceu do mapa. – Wilma conduziu Jack novamente até ao centro da sala, encostando-o à mesa. – Em segundo, porque eu não sei se será tão bom viver para sempre e por último… o Pérola não é meu.

- Poderia ser… - Jack sorriu.

- Como? Se nem teu ele é de verdade? – Wilma afastou-se.

- O Pérola era meu mesmo antes de ter esse nome! – Jack exclamou colocando o dedo no ar.

- Perdeste-o tantas vezes que isso já quase não é válido.

- É válido sim! A Wicked Wench foi-me atribuída a mim. E mesmo depois do teu queridinho noivinho…

- Repete! – Wilma voltou-se enfurecida.

- Sorry, love. Aquele asqueroso pomposo que uma vez se cruzou no teu caminho. – Jack emendou. – Melhor? – Wilma nada lhe respondeu. – Foi ele que afundou o Wicked Wench. Se não fosse…

- O teu pacto com o Jones. – Wilma sorriu. – Nunca pensei que descesses tão baixo por um simples navio.

- Este navio é a minha vida.

- Mas vendes-te literalmente a alma ao Diabo. – Wilma abanou a cabeça. – Chega. Está na hora de eu ir embora.

Ao chegar ao tombadilho olhou o navio contrário que já os esperava. Óptimo. Quanto mais depressa fossem, melhor seria.

- Não podemos voltar para trás, ou daremos com o Swann. – Ben avisou.

- Eu sei. – Wilma suspirou mirando o céu estrelado.

- Já de partida, Capitã Turner? – Barbossa perguntou do alto das escadas. – Não vai sequer equacionar a hipótese de desfrutar dos poderes ocultos da Fonte?

- Barbossa… todos nós sabemos os nossos podres. E ninguém sabe como é a Fonte. Vai que só dá um copo? Iríamos os três matar-nos para bebermos os seus poderes? – Wilma questionou. – Não obrigada.

- Você é que sabe. – Barbossa encolheu os ombros. – Mas os nomes ficam na História por aquilo que descobrem… e você é uma descobridora.

- Óptimo. Continuarei a sê-lo noutro sítio e principalmente noutro navio! – Wilma exclamou. – JAMES!

- Você não pode ir! – Elizabeth apareceu do nada supreendendo Wilma.

- E porque é que eu não posso ir? – a morena arregalou os olhos. – Se o problema é o James, sempre pode vir connosco. Embora eu não aprove essa loucura.

- Não se trata só do James.

- Não? – James perguntou.

- Não é isso. Deixei-me explicar. – Elizabeth levou as mãos à cabeça. – A Fonte não deve ser alcançada.

- O quê? – a pergunta circulou por toda a tripulação.

- E porque é que ela não pode ser alcançada? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Eu… - a loira respirou fundo. – Não posso responder. Apenas só posso revelar que um grande perigo a rodeia. E o meu tio. Ele quer usá-la para o mal. Ainda por cima tem a ajuda da Éris.

- Continuo sem perceber onde quer chegar. – Wilma rolou os olhos. – É lógico que o Swann quer a Fonte. Senão não teria roubado aquela flor esquisita.

- Só que ele pode fazer algo muito mau.

- E que catástrofe seria essa, Mrs. Turner? – Wilma aproximou-se da loira, semirrando os olhos, em tom inquisidor.

- Eu não posso dizer.

- Porquê, Lizzie? – James abraçou esta pelos ombros para raiva da irmã.

- Porque eu fiz um acordo. – Lizzie confessou. – Mas você não pode abandonar o barco agora, Wilma. É do seu interesse que a Fonte não seja encontrada.

- Ei, eu quero encontrar essa Fonte! – Jack exclamou.

- E eu também! – Barbossa chegou-se para a frente.

- E nós muito mais. – Gibbs falou em nome da tripulação do Pearl, que acenou afirmativamente.

- Tudo louco. – Wilma passou as mãos pela cara. – James, eu já vi que não vais abandonar essa gal… rapariga. Por isso, ficas por tua conta.

- Podes levar o meu navio.

- É claro que vou levar o teu navio, James! – Wilma exclamou. – Não vou voltar a nado. Desce o escaler Ben.

- Capitã… acerca da volta… - este engoliu em seco. – Alguns marujos nossos querem ir atrás da Fonte.

- E alguns da tripulação do James também. – Jeff anunciou.

- Vês? – James sorriu.

Wilma olhou para o irmão com vontade de o esganar._ "Insolente!"_ E a quem ele sairia?

- Claro, também existem alguns que têm pavor de ouvir o nome do artefacto. – Jeff acrescentou. - Sinceramente, não me sinto à vontade de ir atrás dele.

- Se quiseres podes voltar Jeff. Não te recrimino. – James disse. – Já aturaste muita coisa. E o Lua estará em boas mãos contigo.

- Ben… existe alguém da nossa tripulação que queira partir?

- Alguns. Mas a maioria sente que não ficou em vão aquele tempo todo na ilha. Eles merecem Wilma. Sempre te foram fiéis e querem poder ser retribuídos.

- Quer dizer então… que metade da minha tripulação quer pirar-se? – Wilma estava com vontade de disparar em todas as direcções.

- Love… eu avisei que… - Jack tocou no seu ombro com a ponta dos dedos quase a medo, mas Wilma não lhe virou a cara. – Eles merecem. O senhor da idade do Barbossa…

- Jeff… Woods.

- Isso, pode ir no seu barquinho já que o Turner Júnior não se importa. – Jack sorriu. – O Pérola está precisando de tripulação. E quanto mais tempo perdermos, mais longe a Fonte ficará. – Jack aproximou-se ainda mais. – Não vais querer deixar o teu irmãozinho sozinho. Principalmente com a Elizabeth. Sabe-se lá o que anda por baixo de nós.

- Odeio-te. – Wilma resmungou. – Jeff leve todos aqueles que queiram partir. Ben ficas a cargo dos nossos homens, se o Capitão Barbossa não se importar. – Wilma sorriu vendo a raiva subir ao belo rosto de Jack.

- Não. Eu vou dar uma vista de olhos no mapa, tentando adivinhar qual será o nosso destino enquanto a Calipso não dá de si. – Barbossa virou costas.

- Podemos fazer uma paragem na ilha da Sicília! – Wilma exclamou. – Tenho um conhecido lá. Grego. Pode ser bastante útil.

- Grego? Conhecido? – Jack arregalou os olhos.

- Sim Jack. Grego e conhecido meu. – Wilma sorriu ironicamente. – Aliás… amigo!

* * *

_Dias depois…_

Elizabeth aproximou-se de James enquanto este mirava o horizonte da manhã. Sentia-se tão bem ao seu lado. Seria injusta se dissesse que nunca se sentira assim. Houve um tempo em que Will a fazia perder em pensamentos. O tempo em que era uma menina rica e este um simples ferreiro. Ah que saudades desses tempos. Elizabeth sempre fora fascinada pela pirataria, mas se era para ficar com Will, preferia continuar a viver dentro de longos vestidos.

- Saudades do seu navio? – Elizabeth perguntou enquanto o moreno continuava fixo na vastidão do mar.

- Quem não sonharia servir num navio como o Black Pearl?

- Talvez quem não tenha o seu próprio navio. Eu vi como ficaste depois de o Jeff vir embora.

- Não foi só pelo Lua Brilhante, Lizzie. – James virou-se para si. – Jeff é como um anjo da guarda para mim. Um imediato leal e protector. Vou sentir a falta dele.

- Eu sei. – Elizabeth baixou a cabeça. – Mas sempre tens a tua irmã. Wilma preocupa-se contigo.

- Até demais. – James suspirou e colocou um cabelo rebelde da loira atrás da orelha desta. – Não gosto que ela te trate abaixo de cão. Afinal és a mulher que amo.

- James… - Elizabeth afastou-se de um possível abraço. – Talvez ela tenha razão.

- Como assim? – o moreno franziu a sobrancelha.

- Ela gosta muito do Will. E eu estou colocando-te em risco. No fundo ela sabe que eu estou sendo injusta com vocês.

- Injusta? Tu ainda gostas… do Will? – James ficou branco como a cal. Sempre fora assim. O seu primo passando por cima.

- Eu… - Elizabeth queria poder dizer não. Que amava James. Mas a verdade é que ainda sentia algo por Will. Mesmo aliado à raiva que sentia por este a ter abandonado. – Preciso de ficar sozinha.

James tentou segurar Elizabeth em vão. Ficou vendo esta desaparecer escadas acima colocando-se ao lado de Barbossa. Doeu. Doeu descobrir que Elizabeth ainda sentia qualquer coisa pelo seu primo. Será que esta não via o quanto Will a fizera sofrer? Abandonou-a sozinha no meio do nada, esperando dez anos até o voltar a ver.

- Estarás a ser egoísta se queres que ela te dê uma resposta definitiva. – a voz da sua irmã fez James rolar os olhos.

- O que é que ela viu de interessante no Will? – perguntou levando as mãos à cara e contornando a irmã.

- James, não sejas mesquinho. Sempre tiveste uma rivalidade enorme com o Will. E este sempre foi tão paciente contigo. – Wilma sorriu. – Até partir atrás do Bill.

- Eunuco. – James disse em voz baixa, ganhando um olhar reprovador da irmã. – E tu?

- Eu o quê? – Wilma limpou uma maçã verde à camisa e abocanhou-a enquanto olhava o ambiente no navio.

- Estás no teu navio amado. – James rodeou-a. – Com aquele que te salvou de um casamento obrigado.

- E depois?

- Depois que… eu percebi que há uma tensão entre ti e o Capitão Jack Sparrow. – James sorriu.

- E depois?

- Ah e depois? Wilma, deixa-te de armar em parva! – James bufou. – Eu quero saber se houve alguma coisa entre vocês no passado.

- Quem tu pensas que és para fazer-me uma pergunta dessas? – Wilma mudou o semblante, falando em tom altivo.

- O teu irmão? – James fez ar pensativo.

- James Turner! Mete-te na tua vida. Há certos assuntos que devem permanecer enterrados. – Wilma virou costas e entrou dentro da cabine.

- Então não te metas tu na minha vida! – James gritou.

Wilma entrou dentro da cabine dos capitães a tempo de ver uma luz azul iluminar todo o compartimento. Ao dar pela sua presença, Jack fechou apressadamente a caixa donde a luz saíra.

- Aye love! – exclamou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Tu… - Wilma caminhou até si completamente estupefacta. – Roubaste a flor ao Swann!

- Eu? – Jack apontou para si próprio. – Deves ter sonhado.

- Não me faças de parva, Jack! – Wilma avisou tentando alcançar a caixa, mas Jack foi mais rápido, colocando-se na frente.

- Na verdade…

- Quando planeavas dizer que a tinhas contigo? – Wilma perguntou.

- Talvez quando chegássemos à Grécia. – Jack sorriu. – O que interessa é que agora tu sabes e estás mais desejosa que nunca para a encontrar.

- Com quem então, atrasaste-te quando supreendemos o Swann. – Wilma rolou os olhos.

- Eu não dou ponto sem nó, love. – Jack deixou Wilma aceder à caixa em madeira que guardava o ingrediente secreto da Fonte da Juventude.

- A tua vida é um mar de nós, Jack. – Wilma abriu-a lentamente até os seus olhos vislumbrarem a planta que emitia a luz azulada. – Sempre pensei que a Fonte estivesse num cálice, ou fosse mesmo uma fonte, uma nascente talvez.

- Com uma cascata que nos permitisse tomar os banhos que quiséssemos. – Jack sorriu, fazendo Wilma virar-se para si.

- Bem que precisavas de um. – a morena respondeu sarcasticamente. – Estranho. Será este o único ingrediente da Fonte, ou haverá mais?

- Se for... terá sido fácil demais. – Jack coçou a barba olhando a planta.- O que me intriga são dois pontos. Primeiro, porque é que a Calipso nos afastou do caminho da Fonte. Segundo, porque a Lizzie se desespera ao dizer que a Fonte não pode ser encontrada?

- Talvez porque seja estúpida. – Wilma disse e Jack viu que esta estava literalmente mudando de ideias ao olhar fascinada para a flor azul céu.

- Acredita, Elizabeth é tudo menos estúpida. – Jack acariciou os cabelos negros da morena. – E estúpidos seríamos nós se desperdiçassemos tudo o que a Fonte pode nos dar.

- Como o quê? – Wilma olhou Jack com um ar abananado. Não foi preciso muito para se perder naqueles olhos que tanto lhe faziam lembrar a noite. Os poucos centímetros que os separavam acabaram no momento em que Jack colou os lábios salgados do mar aos seus. Por mais que quisesse lutar, Wilma sentia-se completamente entregue, entreabrindo-os lentamente e permitindo que a língua sedenta do capitão a alcançasse.

Com o aumento da intensidade com que se beijavam, Wilma levou as mãos ao emaranhado de rastas que faziam o cabelo de Jack único. Mas quando a mão deste ensaiou rodear a sua cintura, a caixa que continha a flor fechou-se subitamente, assustando-os.

- O que é que... – Wilma quebrou o beijo olhando para a caixa. Imediatamente a sensação de desejo que a tinha invadido desapareceu e olhou horrorizada para Jack. – Ora seu cafageste, tira as mãos de mim!

- Que eu saiba tu também as tinhas em cima de mim! – Jack exclamou quando esta se afastou.

- Seja a última vez que o tentas Jack Sparrow. – Wilma avisou furiosa.

- Tens medo que o que aconteceu há mais de dez anos nesta mesma cabine volte a repetir-se? – Jack sorriu cafageste e Wilma teve vontade de o cortar aos bocados.

- És um filho da mãe e não passas disso mesmo. – Wilma saiu, quase arrebentando a porta da cabine.

- O que é que se passou? – James ia interpelar a irmã, mas esta nada disse e saiu disparada para a proa do navio. – Mas porque será que ela sempre fica assim quando está com aquele Sparrow?

- Isto meu rapaz... porque ela sempre o manda às favas! – Gibbs exclamou sorrindo.

* * *

- MALDITO PIRATA! – o berro assolou toda a cabine do navio da Eitc. – QUANDO EU O ENCONTRAR EU VOU RETIRAR-LHE O CORAÇÃO COM AS MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!

Edward Swann tinha derrubado tudo o que se encontrava de pé num acesso de raiva. A um canto, Éris olhava-o com atónita.

- Como ele conseguiu fugir com a flor sem ninguém dar por ela? – Éris perguntou. – Só pode ter sido ajuda da Calipso.

- FUGIU POR CULPA DE UMA CADELA COMO VOCÊ! – Lord Swann deixou escapar espumando de raiva. Foi o mote perfeito para a bofetada que se seguiu. Este caiu no chão quando Éris avançou para si.

- Já lhe disse que eu não sou uma dessas mulheres frágeis que você e o seu afilhado estavam acostumados a tratar como escravas. – Éris segurou o rosto deste quase enterrando as unhas compridas na carne pálida de Edward. – Se não fosse eu, nunca na vida o Cutler voltaria à vida.

- Ele ainda não voltou. – Lord Swann limpou o sangue do lábio arrebentado, quando Éris se afastou.

- Mas vai viver.

- Como? A flor está com aqueles assassinos. Eles levam uma vantagem enorme. Só ontem conseguimos sair dos Açores e eles já devem ter alcançado a costa portuguesa!

- Então meu querido... vê e aprende! – Éris sorriu, saindo para o exterior. De um momento para o outro a brisa aumentou de intensidade e o navio moveu-se além da sua velocidade máxima. – Estaremos atrás deles logo.

- Eu não quero ficar atrás deles! Quero chegar antes, para os ver morrer aos olhos do meu querido afilhado. Todos vão pagar. Jack Sparrow vai aprender a não se meter na vida dos outros. – Lord Swann sorriu. – Minha afilhada Elizabeth vai ver com quantos paus se faz uma canoa e Wilma Turner... essa eu deixarei para o Cutler fazer o que quiser com ela.

- Assim é que se fala meu querido! – Éris exclamou, enquanto acariciava os ombros deste.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Esta fic não ficou abandonada! Pelo contrário. Eu só não tive tempo de a continuar por conta dos estudos e de outras longs que tenho. **

**Devo avisar que ela mudou de nome. A Quando Menos se espera o Amor Acontecesse é oficialmente a partir de hoje "Amor Pirata". Isto porque eu acho que o outro título não se ajustava e era demasiado grande. **

**Mais uma vez o meu obrigado a quem a lê e a quem manda reviews, mesmo que não seja quase ninguém. Por favor, quando lerem expressem a vossa opinião, a fic está boa ou má, devo continuar ou não! Só umas palavrinhas! Review é o salário dos ficwriters!**

**Obrigada do tamanho do coração à Olg'Austen, minha amiga e leitora fiel. Se não fosse ela eu não teria continuado esta fic, por isso tudo o que tenho escrito desde o capítulo 20 devo-o a ela! *.***

**Espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
